In That Moment
by Valkiria Thrud
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN:El idiota favorito de todos ha desaparecido por años. Luego una noche, el Rokudaime atrapa una rubia de ojos azules, miembro de Akatsuki en la biblioteca del Hokage. ¿Uzumaki Naruto? No mucho... no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**El autor dice: **¡Nueva historia! Heheh. Los capítulos de esta historia seran más cortos que los de mi otro fic, I Think I, porque me he propuesto hacerlo menos largo y más ir-al-punto. Las actualizaciones podrian ser mas lentas que el de ITI, por dos razones. Uno, porque actualmente estoy escribiendo esto, como en lapiz-y-papel, lo encontre más preferible que escribir en la computadora. Sip, estoy pasada de moda con eso. Así que eso significa que tengo que escribirlo para subirlo después de escribirlo. Dos, solo escribo este fic cuando tengo tiempo libre en el trabajo, o cuando quiero descansar de escribir ITI. Por lo tanto, las actualizaciones seran un poco lentas.

**Advertencias: **Probablemente lentas y inconstantes actualizaciones, capítulos relativamente cortos, probablemente ideas cliché, uso de palabras japonesas, autor perezoso, vocabulario limitado del autor, probable OoC, aunque tratare de mantener los caracteres, posibles spoilers, y algunas otras cosas que avisare en el siguiente capítulo, porque decirte ahora seria echar a perder la sorpresa XD. Si no estás interesado, por favor no leer y no flamear.

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto-sensei esta haciendo un magnifico trabajo con Naruto. No tendré la posibilidad de acercarme a sus asombrosos personajes, maravillosas conspiraciones y peleas.

**Nota Extra: **Este capitulo ha sido renovado y ciertos errores se han corregido. Muchas gracias a** ¡Spork of Foon!**

* * *

Los brillantes ojos cerúleos dieron una última mirada a la aldea.

Su mirada descanso en las cinco cabezas talladas prominentemente en la montaña que protegían un lado de la aldea.

Una última mirada, entonces sus ojos azules se volvieron a la distancia.

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_Cinco años después_

Sasuke Uchiha frunció el ceño interiormente cuando salio de la oscurecida casa. Como de costumbre era el ultimo en abandonar la Torre Hokage, las estrellas estaban centellando en el cielo azul Prusia, que era casi del mismo tono de su cabello. El moreno no se molestó en saludar a los dos guardias Chuunin en la puerta principal. Los había ignorado por años, no iba a comenzar a saludarlos ahora. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones Jounin que usaba con el usual suéter azul oscuro de manga larga con cuello alto y el chaleco verde oscuro de ... suficientes, suponí le gustaba, pero se había acostumbrado a usar la misma ropa durante años, aunque todavía prefería el haori suelto que solía usar cuando estaba en Otogakure. Al menos con esa ropa podía pelear con facilidad para liberar las alas de su transformación de nivel 2 del sello maldito. Él había trabajado a través de un buen número de suéteres con cuello Jounin y chalecos de Konoha debido a la transformación. Bueno, siempre tenia nuevos de forma gratuita, por lo que no se quejaba. Una ventaja de su trabajo. Era solo la molestia de tener que remplazar los uniformes desgarrados lo que le irritaba.

Sasuke iba hacia su apartamento. Le habían dado un apartamento más espacioso en un barrio tranquilo, y no tenia que pagar alquiler por el, sólo las utilidades. Era otra ventaja de su trabajo. Bufó a la absurda generosidad del Consejo de Konoha.

_Pergamino del reporte de ANBU 12_

Se detuvo de pronto cuando el pensamiento vino a su cabeza, y luego frunció el ceño a sí mismo. _¡Descuidado!_ Se reprendió, entonces rápidamente se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Los guardias Chuunin levantaron un poco las cejas a su regreso, pero él los ignoro y entró, dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina siguiente a la de la Hokage. Pasó por la habitación de la Hokage y observó que la luz no se escapaba de la grieta debajo de la puerta - Tsunade debía estar dormida.

Continuó en dirección a la oficina y pasó por la biblioteca de la Hokage a su derecha. Estaba a punto de dar un paso más allá de la puerta de la biblioteca cuando sus ojos observaron algo fuera de lugar - la puerta estaba entre-abierta.

Sasuke se puso instantáneamente en alerta, activando el Sharingan. Sabía que era un hecho que la puerta había sido cerrada y bloqueada con sellos de chakras cuando se fue (se burló de la sencillez de los sellos de chakra). Nadie tenía la autorización de acceder a la biblioteca, excepto la Hokage, el Consejo de Ancianos, Sakura como Jefe Médico, el Comandante del ANBU y el Vice-Comandante, y él mismo.

El moreno se instalo al lado de la puerta de la biblioteca, y un par de kunai y shuriken aparecieron en cada mano. Rápidamente percibió un chakra dentro próximo a él y encontró nada. Sin embargo, eso no significaba mucho, y él lo sabía. Cualquier shinobi de rango A y S, e incluso algunos ninjas de rango-B, sabrían enmascarar su chakra sin realizar algún Jutsu.

Solo entonces, sintió un débil chakra desde el interior de la biblioteca. El ninja desconocido debía haber utilizado o bien un Jutsu de escape o un genjutsu de ocultamiento, Sasuke razonó, luego se mofó. Si el ninja desconocido había usado un genjutsu de ocultación, lo habría hecho tan bien como tratar de esconder un elefante detrás de la espalda de alguien, ya que Sasuke tenía el Sharingan.

Pero lo que inquietó a Sasuke cuando sintió el chakra fue la familiaridad del mismo. Era uno que sentia él debía conocer, sin embargo, no podía asegurar quien era su propietario. Apretó los dientes - el chakra se sentía vagamente al de _ese_ idiota, pero no podía ser suyo.

Pensar en el idiota hacia que su corazón doliera, por lo que empujó todos los pensamientos del idiota fuera de su cabeza por el momento – Él podía cavilar acerca del idiota en casa, como lo hacia cada noche - y ajusto su control en sus armas antes de escabullirse silenciosamente dentro de la biblioteca. Con el Sharingan, fácilmente podría distinguir una forma humanoide presionada contra la pared, su chakra brillaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Sasuke se puso en una posición de ataque y gritó: "Sé que estás ahí contra la pared. Muéstrate y ríndete."

El moreno observó que la figura se puso rígida cuando su voz resonó, entonces - ¿La persona estaba temblando ligeramente? Podía ver el chakra de la persona en ligera ondulación, indicativo de temblor, después la persona tomó una respiración profunda y disipó el genjutsu. Sasuke frunció el ceño - ya no podía ver el contorno del chakra, y tampoco podía ver a la persona en la oscuridad. Se tenso, listo para lanzar sus armas en plazo de un segundo, cuando la persona suspiró y dijo, al parecer para sí mismo.

"De todas las personas que podía encontrarme, tenías que ser tú, ¿no?"

Sasuke sintió una oleada de nerviosismo y molestia. Nerviosismo porque, como el chakra, la voz de la persona era vagamente familiar - estaba seguro de haber oído esa voz antes, y sin embargo no era la misma voz exacta, recordó. Molestia, porque no podía estar seguro de quién era la voz, ni el chakra.

"¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!" Exigió, y pateó la puerta detrás de él. La tenue luz del pasillo se escurrió en la biblioteca, creando un rectángulo de luz en el suelo delante de la puerta.

Si Sasuke lo hiciera a su manera, probablemente atacaría y capturaría al ninja desconocido de inmediato, el ninja probablemente perdería una extremidad o dos. Sin embargo, debido a su trabajo, y el hecho de que estaban en la biblioteca del Hokage - una extensa colección de manuscritos valiosos - significaba que tenía que tomarlo con calma, por mucho que le picasen las manos para desenfundar su chokuto.

Pasaron dos tensos segundos, luego Sasuke escuchó un reacio suspiro, seguido de pasos arrastrando los pies más cerca de donde él estaba. Pronto aparecieron los pies en la penumbra, seguido rápidamente por un cuerpo cubierto de un manto negro y largo, con diseños de nubes rojas perfiladas en blanco. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, permaneciendo en su posición de ataque. El ninja, sin embargo, mantuvo la cabeza y la cara alejada de la luz.

"Akatsuki" Sasuke gruñó suavemente. Pronto formo unos pocos sellos de mano, y en cinco segundos un escuadrón de ANBU le rodeaba, tensos y alertas, ya que se enfrentaban a un miembro de Akatsuki.

El intruso era bastante pequeño en tamaño, por lo que Sasuke podía ver. Él no podía determinar si el ninja era un hombre o mujer, ya que la ridícula capa cubría de manera efectiva la forma del cuerpo. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en el área del pecho del ninja ¿Era él o el área del pecho estaba un poco hinchada?

"Llévenselo en custodia" Sasuke ordenó a los ANBU con una voz fría y autoritaria. Con un rápido movimiento, los cuatro miembros de ANBU rápidamente ataron las manos del miembro de Akatsuki con alambres reforzados por chakra, y también los pies vendados de la figura encubierta cayó a tope cuando estaban atados sus pies, y los ninjas de Konoha estaban tratando de hacer una selección de maldiciones.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué el miembro de Akatsuki no daba pelea?

Satisfecho de que la figura estaba envuelta en forma segura, Sasuke deslizó sus armas de nuevo en sus fundas, mientras que suavemente giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba a grandes pasos fuera de la biblioteca.

"Lleven al detenido a la oficina del Hokage y vigílenlo mientras yo despierto a la Godaime. Si se escapa, serán degradados – si no han muerto todavía"

"No estabas bromeando" dijo Tsunade con voz un poco asombrada cuando vio la figura del miembro de Akatsuki sentada y atada en frente de ella. Al lado de la Hokage, Sasuke resistió el impulso de resoplar con desdén irritado. ¿Bromeando? ¿Él?

Tsunade se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en su escritorio, con los dedos entrelazados.

"¿Quién es eres y qué quiere Akatsuki de mi biblioteca?" Preguntó con autoridad. Sasuke estaba a su lado, observando al prisionero rodeado por el escuadrón de ANBU frente al escritorio de la Hokage. Curiosamente, el prisionero no temblaba, y mucho menos trató de escapar cuando fue a buscar a la Godaime.

En la luz, pudo ver que el miembro de Akatsuki tenía el pelo de color amarillo brillante, un tono que había visto sólo en otra persona. El más espinoso peinado le recordaba dolorosamente a_ él_ también, aunque Sasuke se apresuró a señalar que el pelo de esta persona era largo y se hundía en el cuello de la capa. No había manera de que esta persona pudiera ser _él. Él _nunca se había dejado el pelo tan largo. No podían observar el rostro del Ninja, aunque, dado que el preso tenía la cabeza gacha, y el flequillo amarillo y el ridículamente alto cuello de la capa estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultar la cara de la persona. Sin embargo, era evidente, que la persona llevaba un hitai-ate rayado alrededor de la frente. Sasuke no podía ver la insignia de la placa de metal.

A la voz de la Hokage, el preso dio un casi imperceptible sobresalto y muy lentamente levantó la cabeza.

Sasuke se congeló y se sintió deja de respirar, y podía oír la difícil respiración del la Hokage junto a él.

La cara de una mujer mirando hacia ellos con características preocupantemente familiares - hermosos ojos azul cerúleo y tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Las marcas de bigotes se plegaron un poco cuando la mujer sonrió, aunque no guardaba humor, ojos casi muertos.

"Hey obaachan, Yarou. Largo tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh? "

* * *

**Glosario**

- Otogakure: Aldea escondida del Sonido.

- Haori: la chaqueta-como la parte que visten los hombre sobre el kimono. Básicamente, me estoy refiriendo a lo que Sasuke usaba cuando estaba en Oto.

- Chokuto: Tipo de espada de Sasuke. No es una katana, porque las katanas son curvilíneas. La espada de Sasuke es recta, y es conocida como una chokuto.

- Hitai-ate: protector de frente.

**El autor tiene más que decir:** heeheehee... Creo que algunos de ustedes pueden adivinar lo que es la pequeña sorpresa ;-)

**N.T.: **Sip, otro fic de la misma autora, me encanta mucho como escribe, así que decidí subir este. Decidí hacerlo porque este fic es mucho más sencillo de traducir por alguna razón, y los capítulos son más cortos. El siguiente ya esta traducido, pero esperare a subirlo hasta que termine de traducir el tercero, o depende de la insistencia de los lectores, como dije, este fic es más sencillo de traducir que ITI. Y también estoy en proseso de traducir un one-short, aunque no se si la autora debería llamarlo así, es demasiado largo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y disculpen si tiene faltas de ortografia, los acentos casi no se me dan.

¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	2. Chapter 2

**El autor dice: **En primer lugar, pido disculpas por el retraso en la actualización, tuve una emergencia que tenia que atender, y terminó viajando casi 800km en menos de 24hrs. Amo conducir, pero fue fatigoso. Por consiguiente la tarde actualización. Gracias por todos los reviews :-)

**N.T**.: Bueno, yo no me tarde tanto en la actualización, decidí subir el capítulo porque estoy apunto de terminar el tercero. Quiero decir que la explicación de por qué Naruto ahora es mujer, es hasta el siguiente, así que tendrán que esperar.

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 2**

"Hey obaachan, Yarou. Largo tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh? "

El corazón de Sasuke casi se detuvo. ¿Podría ser -? Tsunade le ganó la pregunta.

"¿N-narut-to?" respiró con voz trémula.

La rubia prisionera elevó las cejas sarcásticamente. "¿Quién, _Uzumaki_ Naruto?" Preguntó en un tono burlón. "Lo último que supe de _él_" continuó, enfatizando la última palabra "él estaba muerto".

El corazón de Sasuke cayó a sus pies y sintió la sangre de su rostro drenándose.

"¡No puede ser... el idiota... no puede morir! ¡Estás mintiendo!" La voz de Sasuke rozó en tono inaudito y subió de volumen en la última sentencia. Tsunade intervino al mismo tiempo, "¡Eso es imposible! ¡Naruto no moriría tan fácilmente!"

La mujer soltó una carcajada burlona que ralló en los oídos de Sasuke. "¿Quién dijo que murió de una manera fácil?" Preguntó.Su voz dio nada lejos.

"¿Quién eres?" La Godaime exigió, golpeando un puño en su escritorio, haciéndolo crujir con fuerza.

La rubia se rió frio, divertidamente**. **"Cuidado, obaachan - probablemente necesitaras un nuevo escritorio pronto. Y teme... no puedes respetar a los muertos, ¿eh? ¿Todavía debes llamarlo idiota?"

"¡Sólo a Naruto le permito llamarme obaachan / teme!" Tanto Tsunade y Sasuke respondió acaloradamente, al mismo tiempo.

La prisionera rubia rió. "Correcto. Lo que significa que se me permite."

La intención asesina se filtró de Sasuke con su Sharingan activado. "¡Deja de jugar, Onna! ¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué eres tan parecida al dobe... a Naruto?" Exigió el moreno. Puso en sus dos últimas palabras algo de inseguridad.

Tsunade arrugo la cara. "Tú eres Naruto, ¿no? No sé lo que está pasando, pero juraría que eres Uzumaki Naruto."

"Tú ¿eh? Lo curioso es que - Yo, en cambio, podría jurar que no soy Uzumaki Naruto" la rubia más joven respondió, con una mirada engreída burlona en su rostro. Ella sonrió, con un poco de amargura. "Uzumaki Naruto esta muerto".

Sasuke explotó con enojo. "¡Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Dejar de negarlo!" sus manos se apretaron en puños. La rubia simplemente le sonrió.

"Yo. No. Soy. Uzumaki. Naruto." ella enunció claramente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su cara se oscureció. "Hablo por experiencia, yo estaba allí cuando él murió."

En eso, el chakra de Sasuke chispeo, y en un instante levantó su mano. De la palma de su mano, una hoja de puro chakra Raiton salió disparado y se cernió peligrosamente cerca de la garganta de la rubia miembro de Akatsuki. La intención asesina se filtraba de la Godaime, quien tenía un aura y expresión furiosa.

"¿Estuviste allí y no hiciste nada para evitar que fuera asesinado?" Tsunade gruñó peligrosamente. Ella no hizo nada para detener a Sasuke.

La miembro de Akatsuki no parecía intimidada en absoluto. Simplemente se rió oscuramente. "No puede ayudarle, tanto como yo quería. Mis manos estaban atadas." explicó con indiferencia, sus apagados ojos azules observaban a la Godaime y Sasuke con atención. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron, centrándose en el moreno.

"Ese kanji... tú está usando el kanji del fuego - ¡tú eres el candidato a Hokage!" Exclamó. Sonaba como si su garganta estuviera seca.

Sasuke miró su brazo derecho, había un brazalete rojo cerca de una shuriken de ancho con un cuadrado blanco con el kanji de fuego en rojo.Técnicamente simbolizaba que él era el Rokudaime, y actualmente estaba siendo entrenado y preparado para ocupar el puesto cuando la Godaime se retirara. Sasuke gruñó mentalmente, el brazalete, la posición de Rokudaime no era más que brasas de fuego en su cabeza. Debería haber sido el trabajo del dobe - _él_ lo queria, no Sasuke. Sasuke sintió como que había robado el sueño del dobe. Cada día en el trabajo, cada minuto usando el odiado brazalete era un recordatorio de como él había robado el sueño del dobe. No importa que fuera prácticamente forzado, en el dolor de un futuro peor que la muerte, al paso como Rokudaime. El Consejo había pensado que llegaría a amar al pueblo asumiendo la responsabilidad como cabeza de la aldea, pero hasta ahora Sasuke nunca había sentido nada parecido al menor afecto por el lugar.

"Esas figuras…querían a _Uchiha Sasuke_ como su Hokage. El Yarou que traicionó a la aldea, y todavía lo quieren. Vamos todos a olvidar al pobre jinchuuriki que mantuvo a raya al Kyuubi durante quince años, ignoremos que murió aferrándose al demonio para que no escapara, no importa el infierno que él sufrió tratando de detener a Akatsuki de poner sus sucias manos en el Kitsune." Murmuro la mujer rubia con amargura.

Sasuke sintió que las palabras eran como un kunai que penetraban profundamente en su corazón latiendo.

Junto a él, Tsunade dio un suspiro tembloroso, tratando de recomponerse. Era una pena, en realidad, la forma en que una sola persona podría enviar a la actual Hokage y al futuro Hokage en tal estado. Sólo una persona es capaz de hacerlo - Uzumaki Naruto. La Godaime se recostó en la silla y Sasuke observó un atisbo de emoción jugar en la cara de la rubia más joven. Era evidente que la mujer Akatsuki no se dio cuenta de la hoja de Raiton de Sasuke cuando ella hablo. Cuando Tsunade empezó a hablar de nuevo, sin embargo, la cara de la otra mujer se endureció en una mueca burlona y ojos en blanco otra vez.

"Dices que estabas ahí cuando murió." Dijo Tsunade. Sasuke podría decir que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la calma, aunque ya no era más perceptible. La desconocida mujer rubia parecía haberlo notado, no obstante, su sonrisa se ensancho más que antes. "Dinos cómo murió. Explícanos las circunstancias."

La mujer Akatsuki exhaló ruidosamente e inclinó su cabeza a un lado – un gesto que recordaba fuertemente Sasuke de Naruto. _¿Cómo se atreve esta mujer a negar que ella sea Naruto? ¿Qué esta pasando?_

La parecida a Naruto se echó hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos, su cara como un glacial.

"Ocurrió cerca de tres meses después de que él abandonó esta aldea. Había estado viviendo en los bosques, evitando las patrullas y equipos de rescate que la Hokage había enviado. Terminó por ser atrapado por el líder de Akatsuki, después de una lucha feroz. Fue llevado a su escondite, donde los otros miembros de Akatsuki trataron de extraer al bijuu de su sello. Ellos trataron durante casi siete días a causa de la reducción en el número y la fuerza del sello de Ot- de el Yondaime, así como la fuerza de la voluntad del jinchuuriki aferrándose al Kyuubi. Siete días de puro dolor y el infierno para él, y al final no pudo soportarlo. El sello se quebró y murió de una muerte dolorosa debido a una sobrecarga de chakra en su sistema. Akatsuki no logró extraer el Bijuu." Ella contó la historia en un tono monótono, y abrió sus vacíos ojos azules cuando termino.

Los ojos de Tsunade se vislumbraban de lágrimas sin derramar, y una gota escapó cayendo por su mejilla. La usual inexpresiva cara de Sasuke mostró dolor, pena y culpa. La mujer Akatsuki se movió en su asiento.

"Tú sigues diciendo 'ellos'. ¿No estuviste involucrada?" cuestionó Sasuke. Su voz estaba un poco apagada de la emoción que estaba reprimiendo. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, una expresión ligeramente alegre en la cara.

"Sí, soy nueva. Fui reclutada después de que Uzumaki murió. Pero no estoy involucrada en la extracción de Bijuu, sin embargo."

Tsunade la fulminó con la mirada. "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué es que nosotros nunca hemos escuchado de ti?"

La otra rubia sacudió la cabeza para mover un mechón rubio fuera de sus ojos. Como los mechones de pelo que colgaban en frente de su rostro se movieron, Sasuke vio el hitai-ate rayado en su frente. Su corazón se hundió - Naruto nunca usaría un hitai-ate rayado, y mucho menos rayarlo. Pero algo de ese hitai-ate estaba fuera de… antes de Sasuke pudo observar más, la rubia cabellera cayó sobre el hitai-ate de nuevo, oscureciéndola parcialmente. Su atención se dirigió a la respuesta de la mujer.

"¿Mi nombre?" La rubia preguntó en un tono burlón reflexivo y fingió pensar por un segundo. "Mi nombre no es importante. Tal vez te diré más tarde, si me da la gana. En cuanto a por qué nunca has oído hablar de mí, bueno... digamos que yo soy uno de los secretos bien-guardados de Akatsuki. Hasta hoy, sólo el grupo principal sabía de mí."

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y miró a la prisionera. "¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" Gruñó. La rubia mujer le sonrió con descaro. "De la única clase que vas a recibir de mí."

La mano del moreno se disparó y la hoja chakra se disparo. Su ceja se elevó una fracción: la hoja no parecía tocar a la rubia, quien le estaba sonriendo con suficiencia. Trató de extender la hoja - que debería haber traspasado la mejilla de la rubia por ahora, ya que estaba dentro del rango, pero por mucho que lo intente, no podía tocarla. Activó su Sharingan en un instante, y con ello vio una capa de chakra como un escudo protector que envolvía a la rubia, y su hoja de Raiton no podía atravesar el escudo. La única debilidad del Raiton era el Fuuton - ¿Podría ser que el chakra de la mujer rubia era chakra Fuuton? La fulminó con la mirada y disipó la hoja.

"Así que" la miembro de Akatsuki comenzó a entablar conversación. "¿qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora?"

Tsunade cruzó sus brazos bajo su amplio pecho y entrecerró los ojos a la mujer, quien no se inmutó. "Dado que has sido escasa con tus respuestas, el procedimiento estándar dicta que despertemos a Morino Ibiki y entregarte a él, y créeme, es irritable cuando lo despiertas en medio de la noche. Ah, veo que has escuchado de él." comentó Tsunade, observando cómo la prisionera se había vuelto un tono más pálido a la mención del nombre del hombre. "Puedes hacerte un favor a ti misma y responder a nuestras preguntas si no te agrada reunirte con Ibiki." La Godaime se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en la mesa agrietada y entrelazó los dedos. "¿Qué estabas buscando en mi biblioteca?"

La rubia amarrada le devolvió la mirada a Tsunade durante un largo rato, sus ojos cuidadosamente en blanco. Luego suspiró en voz alta y se dejó caer en su asiento y se movió para indicar lo incómoda que estaba con los cables que actualmente cortaban su piel, haciéndole sangrar.

"El mismo pergamino que Uzumaki robó hace ocho años." exhaló. Su expresión era evasiva, pero Sasuke pudo ver que sus ojos estaban viendo a Tsunade por una reacción.

Tsunade estaba rígida, aunque su expresión se mantuvo ecuánime. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, tres de los cuatro que rodeaban a la mujer Akatsuki se pusieron rígidos también. La rubia más joven sonrió y miró las caras enmascaradas de sus guardias.

"Heheh. Veo que recuerdan lo que ocurrió hace ocho años, ¿eh? O tal vez están más preocupados por lo que está en el pergamino."

Sasuke se volvió a Tsunade y arqueó una ceja levemente. _¿Por qué era tan importante?_ Sin embargo, fue la otra rubia quien respondió con una sonrisa. "El primer Jutsu en el pergamino es el que ayudó a Uzumaki a pasar su examen de la Academia - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Pero supongo que eso no es de interés para Líder-sama. Lo que realmente le interesa, sin embargo." hizo una pausa para el efecto, sonriendo. "Es la descripción detallada del Shiki Fuujin, Shishou Fuuin y Hakke no Shiki Fuuin de Ot- del Yondaime."

Tsunade cogió aire duramente. Sasuke examinó la información - ¿técnicas de sellado? ¿Podría ser -

"Esos fueron los sellos que Minato utilizó para sellar el Kyuubi en Naruto." la Godaime respiró, su cara preocupada.

_Ah, así que por eso hay tanto escándalo sobre el pergamino._ _Tú pensarías que ellos guardarían tan importante pergamino con más cuidado._ Pensó Sasuke, y mentalmente resopló con desdén. _¿__Minato...?_ _Nunca he oído ese nombre antes…_

"Bueno, Líder-sama dijo que él está interesado en eso, y apuesto a que la banda y yo podríamos aprender algunas otras cosas del rollo también." La rubia sonrió. Luego, antes de que los ninjas de Konoha pudieran decir algo, la mujer se puso rígida y sus ojos se pusieron distantes y desenfocados por unos segundos. Los ninjas de la Hoja la miraban con cautela.

"Ah, bueno." la mujer salió de su aturdimiento. "Parece que Dolor-en-el-culo me quiere de vuelta. "Me tengo que ir, chicos."

En un mero segundo, ella liberó una espantosa ola de chakra que causó que los cables que la ataban se rompieran, y en otros dos segundos pasó por los sellos del Kanashibari no Jutsu, causando que todos en la sala de congelaran. Sasuke se maldijo por haber sido atrapado con la guardia baja, era vergonzoso. Rápidamente se trabajó en llamar suficiente chakra para anular el Jutsu que ata su cuerpo, pero mientras tanto la rubia miembro de Akatsuki había formado los sellos para el Shunshin no Jutsu. Hizo una pausa en el último sello, entonces volvió sus ojos y miró a los ocupantes congelados de la habitación.

"Probablemente vaya a lamentar esto." murmuró, con la mirada errante, luego, deteniéndose en Tsunade antes de aterrizar en los ojos de Sasuke. Ella dio una sonrisa descarada y continuó en una voz más fuerte. "Pero viendo lo agradable que fue ponerse al día con ustedes y todo, les diré algo." Los ojos de la mujer se endurecieron y su sonrisa se amplió. "Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto."

Con eso, sus dedos se retorcieron instantáneamente en el último sello y desapareció con un 'poof'.

* * *

**Glosario**

Onna: mujer.

Raiton: Elemento rayo, o liberación del rayo. Uno de los elementos que Sasuke es capaz de utilizar es el rayo, por lo que se puede utilizar el Jutsu (técnica) Chidori (mil pájaros).

Godaime: quinta generación, como la Quinta Hokage. Rokudaime es el sexto, y Yondaime es el cuarto.

Kanji: Kanji es un grupo de caracteres de la escritura japonesa. Actualmente los caracteres chinos que fueron adoptados, y se pronuncian de la manera japonesa.

Yarou: bastardo.

Jinchuuriki: el poder de los sacrificios humanos. Un término usado para llamar a esos con los demonios sellados en ellos.

Kyuubi: kyuu significa nueve, bi significa colas. Por lo tanto, Nueve Colas, como el Demonio Zorro de Nueve Colas.

Kitsune: zorro, como Demonio Zorro de Nueve Colas.

Bijuu: bestias de cola, refiriéndose a los demonios con cola.

Fuuton: Elemento viento, o la liberación del viento. Un tipo de chakra elemental, que se dice que es más fuerte que el chakra del elemento rayo, pero débil al chakra de elemento fuego.

Shiki Fuujin, Shishou Fuuin y Hakke no Fuuin Shiki: los sellos que el Yondaime Hokage uso para sellar al Kyuubi en Naruto. Para más información, echa un vistazo a Wikipedia. Su página de Fuuinjutsu (técnicas de sellado) es bastante buena. De hecho, puedes ver los diferentes Jutsu que mencionó en el fic en Wikipedia, también. Los Jutsu tienen la palabra "no Jutsu" después de ellos, así sabrás cuales son Jutsu. Contribuye para un más corto glosario:-D, en otras palabras, este autor es toodarnlazy para explicar todo.

Dolor-en-el-culo: el nombre del líder de Akatsuki ha sido revelado como Pain. En el primer capítulo del manga que leí en el que se reveló su nombre, estaba escrito Pein, pero luego fue cambiado a Pain, así que me quede con Pain.

**El autor tiene más que decir:** Síp, es otro fic FemNaru para ustedes ¡de verdad! La culpa es de los conejitos parcela. ¿No es maravilloso tener estas entidades intangibles para empujar la culpa? XD

**N.T.: **Por favor dejen comentarios, si no lo hacen, yo no puedo saber que tal les parece la historia. Recibí muchos mensajes de añadido a favoritos y alerta, pero eso no me dice nada, así que por favor dejen comentarios para saber.

¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	3. Chapter 3

**El autor dice: **¡He sido PRIVADA! ¡Sin Internet por casi un mes! Estaba volviéndome loca, ¡y estoy segura de que tenía los síntomas de abstinencia y todo!

Sobre una nota más seria, realmente me disculpo por el enorme retrazo de la actualización. Se que advertí que las actualizaciones serian erradicas y esporádicas, pero trato de actualizar cada vez que puedo. Lo que paso fue esto: mi familia se mudo a un nuevo lugar. Nuestra línea telefónica se transfirió muy rápido, pero el malísimo PSI se llevo su dulce tiempo en arreglar nuestro internet. Esas semanas sin internet fueron una tortura. ¡Te digo! Sin embargo, el tiempo no fue exactamente perdido, porque hice algo de escritura en mi tiempo libre (orgullo radiante). ¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron! Espero que su interés no muera :-p y en disculpa ¡subiré dos capítulos! Espero que lo disfruten.

**N.T.: **A diferencia de la autora espero no haberme tardado tanto, y yo no subiré dos capítulos, pero tratare de hacerlo pronto.

**

* * *

**

In That Moment

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Un segundo después de que el 'poof' fue escuchado, los ninjas de Konoha se encontraron capaces de moverse. Sasuke se sentia furioso y avergonzado al ser atrapado en tan simple Jutsu, y por dejar que tan importante prisionero escapara literalmente bajo su nariz. Estaba bastante seguro de que los ANBU estaban reprendiéndose a si mismos, también.

¿Namikaze? Ese nombre no tenía significado para Sasuke, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Tsunade cayó en su silla y libero un sollozo tembloroso.

"N-namika-kaze..." dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Sasuke notó que uno de los ANBU (Sasuke pensó que él podría ser el más viejo del equipo) no se relajo, y de hecho se había tensado aun más después de lo que Tsunade dijo.

La Godaime tomó unas pocas profundas respiraciones y levanto la mirada. Sasuke no estaba sorprendido de ver manchas de lágrimas en su cara.

"ANBU 9, no hablaras nada de lo que has visto o escuchado en esta habitación esta noche, ¿entiendes? Ni a tus compañeros shinobi, compañeros ANBU, y definitivamente no al Consejo."

"¡Hai!" el equipo se inclinó elegantemente. Tsunade asintió.

"Bien. Ahora, su misión es traer al Sapo Sannin Jiraiya a mí. Comiencen con las casas de baño de mujeres, luego en las casas de sake. Atrápenlo y tráiganlo aquí a toda costa. Tienen sus ordenes."

"¡Hokage-sama!" el equipo saludó elegantemente, inclinándose otra vez y desapareciendo juntos en una bocanada de humo. Cuando lo último del humo se disipó, Tsunade se echo hacia atrás, abrió un cajón, extrayendo una botella de sake y dos platillos de el. Vertió el sake en los platillos, derribando uno, hizo una pausa, luego llevo la botella directamente a sus labios, pasando por alto los platillos.

La cara de Sasuke volvió a su predeterminada configuración sin emociones, aunque interiormente fruncía el ceño disgustado a la Godaime. Había descubierto que ella era una bebedora y jugadora, pero esos hábitos se agravaron después de que el baka dejo la aldea. Hablando de eso…

"¿Quién es este Namikaze?" preguntó francamente. Tsunade lo ignoro a favor de otro trago de sake y eructó suavemente. Sasuke podía ver que las mejillas de la Godaime estaban comenzando a tornarse rosas. Él espero.

"Namikaze Minato, fue el mejor ninja de la historia de Konoha – el era el Yondaime Hokage." Tsunade hizo una pausa. Sasuke estaba comenzando a tener una persistente sensación de vuelta en su mente – como una importante pieza de un rompecabezas que debía ser resuelto. Espero algo más mientras Tsunade tomaba otro trago y cerraba sus ojos.

"Hace veinte años el más fuerte de los youkai atacó Konoha, y como Hokage, Minato tenía que tratar con ello. Como sabes, Minato uso el Shiki Fuujin, Shishou Fuuin y el Hakke no Fuuin Shiki para sellarlo dentro de un recién nacido cuyo cordón umbilical había sido recién cortado."

"Ya lo sé. Ese bebé era Naruto." Cortó Sasuke impacientemente. Tsunade abrió sus ojos para mirarlo y tomar otra bebida, luego cerró sus ojos otra vez.

"Mocoso impaciente. Déjame terminar." Ella rompió. "La mayoría de la gente – de hecho, la totalidad de Konoha, excepto por unos pocos – no saben que Namikaze Minato en realidad selló el Kyuubi dentro de -" Tsunade se corrigió. "El niño que él tuvo con su esposa Uzumaki Kushina."

Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron un poco. Ese gritón, idiota usuratonkachi ¿era el hijo del venerado Yondaime Hokage? Escucho reír a Tsunade oscuramente a su expresión.

"Es cierto, Uchiha Sasuke." Dijo burlonamente. "El ultimo lugar de la Academia, el número uno hiperactivo ninja más impredecible, tu compañero de equipo y rival, el paria de Konoha, es en realidad el hijo del héroe de Konoha. "

La cara de Sasuke volvió a ser sin expresión, aunque muchas preguntas y emociones estaban batiéndose en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no informó a Konoha? ¡La gente tendría que haberlo mirado diferente! ¡No hubiera sido despreciado!" dijo Sasuke enojado. Distraídamente, sabia que una gran parte de la ira estaba dirigida a si mismo por su trato a su ex compañero de equipo, quien fue obviamente el único que mantuvo segura a Konoha, por mantener el Kyuubi a raya. Pero aun cuando las palabras dejaron su boca él sabía las respuestas a sus preguntas, y Tsunade borrachamente lo confirmo.

"Razones de seguridad, por supuesto. Dobles. Una, como hijo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, seria el blanco de los enemigos de su padre. Toda Iwagakure estaría tras él. E Iwa no estaría sola. Para añadir que, Kushina era por si misma toda una kunoichi, aunque ella era relativamente desconocida en Konoha. Dado que sus enemigos no eran tan formidables como los de Minato, se le dio su nombre a Naruto." Tsunade respiró hondo. "Dos, que la noche en que Naruto fue convertido en un jinchuuriki. Le hizo extra valioso, y si alguien lo 'adquiria', definitivamente lo usarían como su arma, al igual que en el caso de Gaara. Así que no había sentido en dar a los enemigos de Minato incentivo extra para ir tras Naruto." Tsunade masajeó sus sienes. "¿Realmente piensas que odiarían menos a Naruto si supieran quien fue su padre?"

Sasuke digería esas palabras mientras iba a sentarse en una de las sillas en frente del escritorio de la Hokage. La silla que la mujer Akatsuki ocupó, la observo ausentemente. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, vio un pequeño parche de sangre en el piso de madera – probablemente de la mujer cuando los cables de chakra mejorado tuvieron que cortar a traves de sus tobillos.

"¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con que esa mujer dice ser Namikaze Naruto? Quiero decir, ¡Uzumaki Naruto siempre fue un chico! Y… Namikaze Naruto y Uzumaki Naruto…" se apago, sus ojos sobre la sangre.

"Probablemente son uno y el mismo." Dijo Tsunade pesadamente, terminando la frase por él. "No se qué paso. Siempre supe que Naruto era hombre, y esta revelación sin duda contradice mi conocimiento previo."

"¿Qué pasa con la posibilidad de un impostor?" preguntó Sasuke, aunque él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, también. Estaba tratando envolver su mente en torno a lo que estaba pasando. Tsunade parecía saber esto, y respondió con cansancio.

"La posibilidad es cerca de cero. No detecte ningún Jutsu de posesión – siempre deja un rastro de chakra, a menos que sea uno tan avanzado como el de Orochimaru. Y no puedo pensar que nadie puede falsificar ese cabello, esa cara, esas cicatrices, esos ojos…" dijo Tsunade tranquilamente, y Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. "Y estoy segura de que tú no detectaste ningún genjutsu."

"Hn." Sasuke hizo un ruido afirmativo. "Eso significa…" ingestionó. "¿Naruto es… mujer?"

"Así parece, ¿no? Todos, incluyendo Jiraiya y yo, y de los registros, incluso Sarutobi-sensei, sabia de Naruto como un hombre. Por lo tanto concluyó que todo lo del doble género fue idea de Minato, ese mocoso. Debe haberlo hecho en conjunto con el sellado del youkai."

"Si Namikaze Naruto es Uzumaki Naruto, entonces ella debe haber estado describiendo su propia experiencia de 'muerte'." Señaló Sasuke tranquilamente. "Supongo que por 'muerte' ella quiere decir que se volvió de un chico a una chica."

Tsunade cerró los ojos, probablemente recordando por lo que Naruto había tenido que pasar. "Note que ella dijo que fue reclutada tras la muerte de 'Uzumaki', sin embargo mencionó que ella estuvo allí durante la extracción del Kyuubi. Debí preguntarle sobre eso. Habría, si ella no hubiera desaparecido tan rápidamente.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer la misma observación. "Hn."

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en silencio, luego –

"¿Qué quieres, Tsunade-hime? ¿Qué es tan importante que hiciste que un equipo ANBU - ¡ANBU! – me despertara de mi precioso sueño? ¿Cómo se supone que voy actualizar suficiente para escribir mañana si no duermo lo suficiente?" se quejó Jiraiya mientras caminaba dentro. Su cara estaba de mal humor y estaba pisando bastante fuerte infantilmente. Marcho al escritorio agrietado de la Hokage y miró a Tsunade a los ojos, o más bien, parpados, hasta que ella abrió sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

"Uchiha, da el informe." La Godaime murmuro con cansancio.

Sasuke, también cansado para preocuparse por el protocolo, dio su informe desde su encorvada posición en su asiento. Jiraiya escuchó sin interrumpir el conciso resumen del Rokudaime de los acontecimientos.

El sapo Sannin se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. "Así que Naruto ahora es una chica, ¿eh? Maldición, hubiera disipado el henge yo mismo cuando estábamos entrenando." Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Tsunade gruño y se movió para golpear al viejo pervertido, pero antes de que pudiera echar a tras su mano, Jiraiya ya estaba presentado dolorosamente en el muro a su derecha. Parpadeó al moreno frente a ella, quien tenía un feroz ceño en su cara. Su Sharingan estaba ardiendo y sus manos estaban amontonadas en puños.

"No." Gruño él en un peligroso bajo tono. "No pienses en tocarla alguna vez, viejo sucio."

Por el rabillo de sus ojos, Sasuke notó la ceja arqueada de Tsunade. Se sintió un poco sorprendido por su propia reacción, pero no se disculpo por ello. _Ese sucio viejo pervertido._

No era ningún secreto que ambos Sannin no eran aficionados al Uchiha, para ponerlo a la ligera. Tsunade lo toleraba un poco más que Jiraiya, porque ella estaba en constante contacto con él, y apreciaba su eficacia y eficiencia en el trabajo. Ella entregaba más y más trabajo a él, como su deseo de ser Hokage, era llenado por la presencia de Naruto, todo había muerto cuando el joven rubio desapareció. No le gustaba la idea del Uchiha como Hokage – prácticamente había prometido la posición al rubio idiota – pero ella no podía hacerse cargo más, Sasuke sabía. Ella había mantenido solapadamente protegido a su hermano adoptado – o más bien, hermana, fuera de la lista de ninjas desaparecidos y libro bingo, pero cuando vinieron los asuntos de la aldea, no podría importarle menos.

Muchas veces se quejo y reprendió a Naruto en frente de todos - ¡Cómo se atrevía a desaparecer sin decirle a nadie! ¡Ese idiota! ¡Dejándola con un gran dolor de cabeza por ese estupido truco! ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Acaso pensó siquiera en primer lugar? ¡Le daría una buena golpiza cuando pusiera sus manos sobre él!

Luego ella hizo a un lado su trabajo y desaparecía por horas y horas, y Sasuke le daría algo de tiempo, luego enviaría a Shizune para sacarla de los bares y casa de sake y llevarla a casa, ebria hasta el culo y llorando por la perdida de su hermano adoptivo. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿No confiaba en ellos? ¿Le importaba ella? ¿Por qué se fue?

Jiraiya se desprendió del muro – un poco dolorido, señaló Sasuke con maliciosa satisfacción. El sapo Sannin se volvió al Rokudaime.

"Es bueno ver que te importa, Uchiha. Especialmente después de todo tu pateaste fuera a Naruto de la misma aldea." Se burló Jiraiya, prácticamente su voz derramaba sarcasmo y desprecio.

Sasuke trato fuertemente no retroceder. Pero lo hizo. Odió esas palabras, principalmente porque eran más que la verdad.

_Hace cinco años_

Sasuke abrió sus empañados ojos y lucho para enfocar. Hubo un jadeo e inmediato movimiento a su izquierda.

"¡Obaachan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke despertó!" una molesta voz gritó fuertemente. El amarillo y el naranja empañaron al lado de su campo de visión comenzó a expandirse antes de que él consiguiera una mancha de amarillo y bronceado y brillante, intenso azul en su cara.

"¡Sasuke!" dijo la mancha fuertemente, sacudiendo sus hombros un poco. Sasuke trató de aclarar su garganta pero falto la energía, por lo bajo, se escucho un quejido en su lugar. La mancha fue "¡Oh!" y se retiro de su cara antes de que algo suave y fresco fuera presionado en sus labios, y sintió sus labios mojados.

¡Agua! Sasuke a toda prisa tragó tanto como podía, sentia el agua fría aliviar su garganta reseca y acomodo su palpitante cabeza. Fuertes, pasos sonaron golpearon.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" esta vez una mancha rosa se adhirió a su derecha. "¡Estas bien!"

Miro débilmente a la mancha rosa, luego volvió su cabeza al frente para mirar a la gran mancha. Tsunade ahuyentó a los otros dos fuera de la habitación y los interrogó ligeramente, a lo cual él apoyó de mala gana. Luego ella le advirtió de algunas cosas y se fue. Tras haberse ido, la mancha naranja vino saltando de regreso.

"¡Te arrastre de regreso, Sasuke! ¡Así como dije que lo haría!" dijo Naruto fuertemente. Sasuke miro al ninja y apretó sus ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, encontró que podía ver mejor, sus ojos se enfocaron en la cara de su antiguo compañero de equipo, y miro, sus ojos prácticamente con llamas de odio.

"Te quedaras en Konoha ahora, ¿No? Has matado a Orochimaru, ¡así que no hay necesidad de que te quedes fuera! Te ayudaremos a matar a Itachi – ¡Sakura y Sai y yo!"

"No me voy a quedar." Sasuke chirrió despreciativamente. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon de sorpresa.

"¿Pero por qué? ¡Te dije, todos te ayudaremos con Itachi! ¡Y tú no puedes irte! ¡Tsunade-obaachan dijo que estas detenido!"

Los puños de Sasuke temblaron de furia. "Cállate, dobe." Gruñó peligrosamente. "El asunto entre yo e Itachi no tiene nada que ver contigo, o Sakura, o el resto de de Konoha. Tan pronto como pueda me iré, y ninguno de ustedes puede detenerme."

Naruto se enfureció. "¡Solo te arrastraré de regreso, teme! ¡No pienses que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente!"

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto de desprecio. "¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes detenerme? ¿Tu Kyuubi?"

Naruto se sobresalto y frunció el ceño. "Kyuubi o no, no te dejaré irte de nuevo, Sasuke. Muchos de nosotros arriesgamos tanto para traerte de regreso; nosotros, no, yo no voy a dejarte ir otra vez."

Sasuke bufó. "Ya veremos."

Naruto estuvo en su habitación de hospital casi cada hora de despertarse, al parecer, estaba conduciendo a Sasuke a la locura.

"¡Cállate!" finalmente gritó cuando no pudo soportarlo más. Se apartó de donde estaba intentando incendiar el techo con su mirada y comenzó a intentar incendiar a su visitante sorprendido. "Cállate, dobe. Cada vez que vienes aquí hablas de cómo no puedo irme, y estoy asqueado de eso. ¡Solo cállate! Acepta el hecho de que no necesito tu ayuda, que no me importas tú o Konoha, y sal de mi cara, mi habitación y mi vida." Su voz era fría y llena de furia reprimida.

Naruto se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos, mirando hacia abajo. El cabello rubio cubría sus ojos, y cuando él habló, su voz era inusualmente suave, con un extraño tono.

"¿Qué se necesita para que te quedes?" preguntó tranquilamente.

Sasuke, frustrado y enojado más allá de la creencia, se volvió directamente al rubio y silbó. "Que te vayas."

Para sorpresa del moreno, Naruto se fue silenciosamente. Se detuvo en la puerta, volvió su mirada a Sasuke sin decir una palabra, luego se fue.

Por unos pocos días después que Sasuke no vio al rubio, aunque cada vez que la Hokage venia a revisarlo, se miraba más y más distraída. Ella y Sakura eran las únicas que lo visitaban. Podía sentir un par de presencias constantes fuera de la puerta – guardias, supuso. ANBU más probable. Era desconcertante para Sasuke que después de su eterno visitante ruidoso, el silencio era solitario. Comenzó a mirar el techo, sintiendo furia y confusión. Era casi como si extrañara al idiota.

Pero no podía ser. Él había pensado en el idiota una o dos veces durante los pasados casi tres años, pero ciertamente no lo extrañaba. No podía ser que él lo extrañara después de unos pocos días de tranquilidad tras sufrir a traves de esas molestas, interminables charlas, ¿verdad?

Gruñó bajo en su garganta y apretó sus puños, sintiéndose frustrado por su lenta curación. Aun con el poder de la serpiente blanca, parecía que todo lo que Naruto le hacía sanaba más lentamente de lo usual. De repente, la puerta se abrió, una Hokage con aspecto atormentado y preocupado entró.

"¿Él ha estado aquí, Uchiha?" demandó ella.

Sasuke la miro con una cara en blanco.

"¡Respóndeme!" gruñó, agarrando el cuello de su yukata de hospital áspera.

"¿Quién?"

"¡Naruto! ¿Ha estado él. Aquí. O. No?" gritó ella, agitando su puño, y en consecuencia sus ropas. Sus ojos estaban llameantes en los suyos, y su intención asesina inundo la habitación.

Sasuke manejó un débil gesto de desprecio. "No. No he visto al idiota en unos pocos días."

La furia de Tsunade se enfrió, solo para ser remplazada por intensa preocupación. Murmuro, casi para si misma. "¿Dónde puede estar ese idiota? No lo he enviado en ninguna misión; nadie lo ha visto, ni siquiera el cocinero de Ichiraku…"

El recuerdo de lo que Naruto le dijo en su furia regresó a el, y un poco de incaracterístico pánico comenzó a deslizarse. Desafortunadamente para él, Tsunade notó el ligero cambio en su expresión y se volvió hacia él, agarrándolo de su cuello de nuevo.

"¿Qué le dijiste, Uchiha?" gritó, sacudiéndolo. Sasuke mantuvo una fachada indiferente, aunque estaba comenzando a preocuparse ligeramente. ¿Realmente el dobe dejo la aldea? Con Akatsuki e Itachi tras él…

"Le dije que me quedaría si él se iba." Respondió con voz apagada. Los ojos de la Hokage se ensancharon, al igual que su boca. Luego ella entrecerró sus ojos, y golpeo a Sasuke en la quijada. Él lo vio venir, pero no lo evitó, o se sobresalto.

"Si Naruto esta… si algo le pasa…" ella estaba temblando con tanta furia que no podía terminar sus oraciones, pero la terrible mirada en sus ojos claramente le dijo a Sasuke lo que queria decir. Con un gruñido de frustración, ella salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Pasaron días sin buenas noticias. La Hokage envió tantos equipos como Konoha podía disponer, pero ninguno logró localizarlo. El mismo Kazekage, Sasuke aseguró, estuvo físicamente impedido de salir de su aldea para buscar al rubio una vez que Suna recibió la noticia. Cuando Sasuke aprendió que Gaara era el Kazekage, se pregunto cómo los ninjas de Suna lograron mantener a su líder en la aldea sin terminar en ataúdes de arena. Más que todo, sin embargo, se preguntó cómo el idiota escapó de la detección de los ninja de dos aldeas shinobi.

Sakura le dio un puñetazo en la quijada también cuando volvió de la primera infructuosa misión de búsqueda. Le había gritado, casi rompiendo en lágrimas. Sasuke la ignoró, pero dentro él no podía sofocar la culpa que se estaba acumulando lentamente. Todos sus compañeros shinobi lo miraban con ojos fríos y evidente odio, aunque, no es que le importara eso sin embargo. Los otros shinobi, y los residentes en general de Konoha, sin embargo, parecían regocijados de su regreso, pensando que él iba a restablecer y reconstruir el clan Uchiha.

Los días se volvieron meses y años sin noticias del rubio idiota. Sasuke subió de rango bastante rápido a traves de la influencia del Concejo, para gran descontento de los 9 novatos (bueno, 7, desde que Naruto se había ido y Sasuke no se consideraba a si mismo parte de ellos), su reemplazo, y el viejo equipo que tomó el primer examen chuunin con ellos. Luego vino su nombramiento como Rokudaime Hokage, lo cual ellos (y Sasuke mismo) protestaron fervientemente en contra. Pero algunas amenazas prevalecieron, y Sasuke de muy mala gana tomó el puesto.

Cerca de seis meses después de la desaparición de Naruto, Sakura comenzó a acercarse a él de nuevo, aunque ella no era tan amistosa como antes. "Porque Naruto odiaría si te tratamos de la misma forma en que él fue tratado toda su vida." Había dicho ella. Sasuke no le importó, guardo para si mismo tanto como le era posible y buscaba por cualquier noticia o pistas del rubio cada vez que estaba fuera de la aldea en una misión, ya que sospechaba que los otros amigos de Naruto lo hacían, aunque ninguno, ni Jiraiya, cuyos sapos se negaban a revelar algo, vio alguna pista de Naruto.

No fue sino hasta cinco años después, cuando Sasuke atrapó a una rubia de ojos azules miembro de Akatsuki en la biblioteca de la Hokage.

**

* * *

**

El Autor tiene Más que Decir:

¡Uf! El más largo capítulo. Pero los otros capítulos no serán de este largo, sin embargo. Este capitulo en particular el extra largo porque escribí parte del flashback en la PC, porque por alguna razón que no pude recordar no pude escribirlo en papel y salte sobre el para continuar con el capitulo 4. Lamento si el flashback es un poco corto, porque estaba distraída mientras escribía. _Tos_leyendootrofic_tos._

¡Reviews y criticas constructivas muy aprecidas!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tendrán que ser pacientes. Sólo a algunos he avisado por mensaje los malos momentos que estoy pasando. No recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que la última actualización fue el 6 de diciembre. Bueno el caso es que esa misma semana murieron dos personitas importantes para mi, a decir verdad, el año 2010 no fue muy bueno para mi familia, si tiene curiosidad de saber, pueden pasarse a mi fic _Ohiru Menomuchi no Kami capitulo 4,_ ahí hay una explicación más detallada. Y no es para causar lastima ni nada, solo quiero que sepan y no desesperen.

La proxima actualización no se cuando será, y dado que mi abuela murió, bueno ya comprenderan que me será difícil. Pero tengo que seguir adelante y continuar viviendo, así que no se desesperen, encontre que mi mejor distracción es el escribir, pero eso no quiere decir que habra actualizaciones pronto.

Bueno, a lo que vine.

**El Autor dice: **De nuevo, me disculpo por el enorme retrazo en actualizar (saludos humildemente). También, este es el segundo capítulo que actualizo hoy, así que ve al capitulo 3 si no lo has hecho todavía :-)

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 4**

"… y esa es la situación." Concluyó Tsunade con un suspiro. Solo gasto veinte minutos informando a Hatake Kakashi y Umino Iruka sobre lo que había pasado hace dos noches. "No hace falta decir que esto es extremadamente confidencial, y ni una palabra debe ir llegar al Consejo."

Sasuke parado en su usual posición a la derecha de Tsunade, observo a los dos hombres. Iruka parecía estar teniendo dificultad para entender y aceptar todo esto. Sus ojos brillaron con confusión, incredulidad, y más que todo, esperanza. Iruka había estado muy afectado cuando se descubrió que Naruto desapareció, y no era ninguna sorpresa que estuviera muy contento de saber que su prácticamente hijo adoptado – o debía ser hija, ahora – estaba viva y coleando.

Sasuke discretamente volvió sus ojos al Jounin de cabello plateado, a quien él sabía en realidad Tsunade había propuesto al puesto de Rokudaime. La cara de Kakashi (o mejor dicho, la parte visible de su cara) era placida, pero Sasuke conocía al Jounin bastante bien como para ver que estaba tenso, alerta, y su ojo parpadeaba con una ráfaga de emociones.

Tsunade ondeo una mano a ellos. "Muy bien, se que necesitan algo de tiempo para digerir esto." Dijo, y añadió en voz baja. "Necesito una porción de sake." Luego continúo en un tono normal. "Pueden-"

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con un golpe, cortando la voz de Tsunade. Los tres hombres ninja inmediatamente se pusieron en posiciones de defensa con kunai en mano. El Sharingan de Sasuke se activó, y de inmediato detectó al autor del golpe en la puerta. Se relajó, pero solo un poco, y se volvió para dar un ligero asentimiento a la Hokage, quien instantáneamente comprendió.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, sin embargo, una bocanada de humo apareció en la habitación, y un capitán de escuadrón ANBU junto con ella. Cayó en una rodilla.

"¡Hokage-sama!" dijo el ANBU rápidamente. "¡Reporte de avistamiento de un miembro de Akatsuki encabezado de esta manera! ANBU 3 esta en búsqueda activa, y ANBU 9 y 11 están movilizándose mientras hablamos."

Sasuke resistió el impulso de bufar.

"Ya veo. Persigan al hombre y captúrenlo ileso. Ileso ¿me oyes? Tráemelo en el momento que este aprehendido.

Sasuke notó que la ceja de Kakashi se arqueó y la boca de Iruka se abrió para hablar. "Puedes irte." Dijo en un tono cortante. El ANBU se levanto en sus pies, se inclinó rápidamente y desapareció.

"¡Hokage-sama!" comenzó Iruka, y su boca abierta se detuvo mientras trató de pensar que decir.

"¿Quizás te gustaría bajar, Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi imperturbablemente, pero la falta de su usual accesorio (léase Icha Icha Paraíso) era un indicador de que tan seriamente estaba tomando la situación.

Con una alegre risa, una figura se materializó en el techo sobre la puerta y cayó de pie en el piso. Levantó la rubia cabeza y observo a los ninjas en la habitación con ojos azul cerúleo.

"Mi genjutsu aun apesta." Comentó Naruto con una ligera tímida sonrisa.

"Aa." Acordó Kakashi, aun tenso. Iruka, por otra parte, miro con la boca abierta la femenina cara de Naruto. Su figura aun estaba bien escondida bajo el manto Akatsuki.

"¿N-Naruto?" preguntó Iruka vacilantemente, como si no estaba seguro si podía creer lo que veía. Los ojos azul cerúleo se volvieron tranquilos al hombre de cabello castaño.

"Hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto saludó con un pequeño ondeo de la manga de su manto, ya que era bastante largo para cubrir sus manos.

"¡Naruto!" los ojos de Iruka brillaban con lagrimas. Antes de que Kakashi pudiera detenerlo, él se acerco y abrazo a Naruto fuertemente, exclamando. "¡Idiota! ¡Todos estaban tan preocupados por tí!"

Para intensa sorpresa de todos, antes de que Iruka pudiera incluso menos que media oración terminar, Naruto había gritado, absoluto miedo y terror en su cara, y empujó salvajemente a Iruka fuera de su abrazo. Era evidente que sus movimientos eran de pánico.

Iruka dejo caer sus brazos mientras Naruto tropezó hacia atrás, sus brazos agitándose frente de ella como para evitar ser tocada más. En un instante, se había adherido a si misma al techo y estaba en cuclillas al revés, temblando violentamente con sus brazos alrededor de si misma.

Tsunade se había medio levantado de su asiento al grito de Naruto, y Kakashi avanzo un paso hacia delante; probablemente pateándolo sus instintos de maestro. Sasuke mismo también avanzó un paso adelante, ojos un poco anchos a la figura temblando. Con un asentimiento de Tsunade, se traslado con un shunshin justo afuera de la oficina, y efectivamente, un pequeño grupo de personas vinieron corriendo.

"¡Rokudaime-sama!"

"¡Uchiha-sama! ¿Qué paso?"

"¿Está todo bien?"

Sasuke se volvió a ellos con un rostro inexpresivo. "Tsunade-sama recibió unos pagarés." Les informó en un monótono. La mayoría de los rostros se volvieron aliviados, con unas sonrisas y rodando los ojos. Sin embargo, un alma valiente frunció las cejas.

"Pero sonó como alguien que estaba aterrado…"

Sasuke tomó nota del rostro de la persona, mediamente aprobando la audacia de la persona cuestionando a su superior obviamente sospechando la respuesta. Sasuke guardo la imagen mental para más tarde, y conseguir librarse del grupo. Con un ojo ligeramente entrecerrado, preguntó en un tono helado. "¿Estás cuestionándome?"

El grupo, asustado y nervioso, rápidamente se retiró, arrastrando al shinobi que había abierto su boca antes, y ahora pareció tener más preguntas. Sasuke sonrió internamente imparcial mirándolos caminar (correr) lejos, luego rápidamente se traslado de regreso a su lugar junto a la silla de la Hokage.

Naruto aun estaba agachada en el techo, aunque su temblor había disminuido. Iruka y Tsunade estaban parados directamente debajo de ella, aparentemente tratando de hacerla bajar.

"¿Naruto? Lo siento, ¿Te lastime?" preguntó Iruka preocupadamente. La cabeza rubia se agitó indicando 'no', y su cabello cayó fuera de su manto. Era largo (Sasuke supuso que llegaría a la media-espalda de la mujer) y estaba atado con una banda roja hasta la mitad.

"Baja, Naruto." Tsunade ordeno suavemente. "No te haremos daño."

Naruto logró un débil bufido, y Tsunade la miro.

"Quiero decir, mocosa. Ahora baja."

Los ojos azules se abrieron para mirar a Tsunade e Iruka cuidadosamente. Luego se deslizo hacia atrás un poco antes de caer en el piso sobre sus pies. Inmediatamente se alejo de ellos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de si misma. Sasuke vio a Tsunade rígida.

"Eres hafefobica, ¿no?" preguntó Tsunade lentamente. Fue la rubia más joven la que se volvió rígida.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Iruka.

Fue Kakashi quien respondió. "Hafefobia, o haptefobia. Temor de ser tocado."

Naruto asintió lentamente. "Si, eso fue lo que Itachi-niisan dijo. ¡Pero estoy mucho mejor, en serio!"

Sasuke se congeló donde estaba. _¿Itachi? ¿Itachi_-niisan_?_

Naruto aun estaba divagando.

"Hace unos años no podía estar cerca de nadie. Ahora puedo estar cerca de las personas, y puedo estar en contacto a cuerpo en las peleas, aunque no mucho, pero no puedo tener demasiado contacto, como palmadas o abrazos y ese tipo de cosas, aunque estoy forzándome para comenzar a tocar a otras personas y dejarlos tocarme sin mí gritando-" se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba en la habitación, y una mirada de vergüenza y furia cruzó previamente sus ojos en blanco antes de que se apartaran de los ojos de él.

"Naruto." La voz de Iruka era triste. "Realmente lo siento por lo de antes."

La mujer le dio una ligera sonrisa, aunque su cara aun estaba tensa. "No te disculpes, Iruka-sensei. Tú no sabías."

"¿Qué causo tu Hafefobia, Naruto?" Tsunade indagó suavemente. La mujer se puso rígida.

"El intento de extracción." Ella respondió brevemente, sin reunirse con ninguno de los ojos. Iruka palideció un poco. Sasuke mismo sintió un ligero estremecimiento mental, recordando lo poco que la mujer les había contado del incidente durante su previo encuentro.

"Mira, no quiero tu lastima." Produjo Naruto tras unos momentos. Su voz era fría e indiferente – el polo opuesto de Naruto sabía Sasuke. "No vine aquí para extraer unas pocas lagrimas de ustedes."

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" cuestionó la Godaime cautelosamente. Naruto o no, la mujer aun era Akatsuki.

La miembro Akatsuki resopló y hojeó su muñeca mientras levanto su mano. Dos fotografías aparecieron entre sus dedos y la larga manga de su manto se deslizo por su mano. Sasuke notó que estaba usando guantes negros con un color metal plateado de placas sobre la parte de atrás de su mano, y una red negra se extendía desde dentro de las mangas y terminaba en un dobladillo naranja que estaba equidistante desde el codo a la muñeca.

El moreno vio que la fotografía era de un hombre rubio sonriendo, y la otra de una mujer pelirroja que estaba sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara. Él parpadeo una vez. El hombre rubio se parecía a Naruto en términos de coloración – cabello rubio y ojos azules, y las características y expresión alegre de la pelirroja podían verse definitivamente en las propias características de Naruto.

Kakashi se puso rígido, al igual que la Godaime.

"Minato-sensei." Murmuro el Jounin. Tsunade suspiro ruidosamente.

"Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina." Dijo ella, principalmente en beneficio de Iruka y Sasuke. Sasuke ya había reconocido al hombre rubio como el Yondaime de la fotografía en el muro.

"Oh." Fue todo lo que Iruka dijo. Naruto sacudió su muñeca otra vez. Las fotografías desaparecieron y bajó su mano de regreso a su lado.

"Son míos por derecho." Dijo ella, sus ojos desafiándolos a negárselo.

Tsunade hizo una mueca. "No, gaki, no lo son. Técnicamente, perdiste todos tus derechos cuando te volviste un ninja desertor."

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron furiosamente. "No me importa. Son todo lo que tengo. ¿O prefieres que saqueé la biblioteca y tome los diarios y rollos de pergaminos de mi otousan?" preguntó ella, enseñándoles sus dientes de una manera salvaje. Luego sonrió. "Además, se que es un hecho que no estoy inscrita en el libro bingo."

Tsunade se cruzo de brazos y la miro, pero Sasuke sabia que la rubia mayor no negaría las fotos a Naruto.

"Regresa a Konoha y las pertenencias de tus padres serán tuyas." Habló Sasuke repentinamente. Su usual calma, indiferente voz escondió la suplica detrás de la declaración.

La mujer Akatsuki se volteo para verlo incrédulamente por un largo momento, y Sasuke la miro de regreso con su rostro inexpresivo, un poco hipnotizado por el tono azul de sus ojos. Encontró que extraño bastante verlos.

Luego ella rió a carcajadas. Fuertemente, hilarantemente hasta que estaba agarrándose su cintura y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¡AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" su cuerpo se sacudió, esta vez de la risa, no del miedo. Sasuke la miro.

"Me alegra saber que te diviertes." Dijo sarcásticamente, con frialdad.

"¡Pero es divertido! ¿No ves?" preguntó ella, haciendo aun lado su cabello de sus ojos para ver a los tres ninjas mayores, quienes la miraban sin comprender. Ella se dio una palmada en su propia frente. "¡Hombre! ¡Y ustedes dicen que _yo soy_ lento! Es una inversión de roles. Hace cinco años estaba yo suplicando a Sasuke para que volviera y se quedara en Konoha, y ahora ¡Es él el que lo esta haciendo! ¿No lo encuentran divertido?"

Ella recibió una mirada impasible, y suspiro, agitando su cabeza.

"Regresa a Konoha, dobe." Dijo Sasuke de nuevo.

Naruto lo miro, sus ojos brillantes pero defensivos. Ella sonrió divertidamente, luego miro al techo mientras acariciaba su barbilla – haciendo una demostración de estar pensando profundamente, diciendo. "Hmm, ¿ahora qué era lo que decías tantas veces cuando te pedía que regresaras? ¡Oh, eso es!" Ella abandonó la pretensión de mirar fríamente a Sasuke, y declaró rotundamente. "No. ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que te quedarías si yo me iba, hace tantos años? ¿Y ahora estás pidiéndome que me quede?"

Sasuke hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, pero la mujer Akatsuki la vio y se burló de él.

"¡Naruto!" la voz de Iruka era triste y suplicante. Las características de la mujer se suavizaron mientras se volvía a su ex-figura paterna.

"Lo siento, Iruka-sensei." Dijo ella en un tono más suave, con lo cual pareció ser autentico pesar. "Pero no puedo regresar ahora."

_¿No puede? ¿Ahora? _Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos a Naruto, quien no lo estaba mirando.

"¡Naruto! Al menos considera cuidadosamente lo que Sasuke esta diciendo." Aconsejó Kakashi, su ojo serio.

"¡Como Godaime y Rokudaime tenemos la autoridad para perdonarte!" suplicó Tsunade. Sus ojos estaban brillando sospechosamente.

Las características de Naruto se amargaron por un momento a la mención de 'Rokudaime', y Sasuke se sobresalto internamente. La rubia más joven sacudió su cabeza con pesar.

"Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo." La rubia corrió una mano a traves de su flequillo. "En verdad lo siento, Tsunade-obaachan, Kakashi-sensei." Ella avanzó lentamente hacia Iruka y acerco una mano temblorosa y sujetó el brazo de Iruka muy lentamente, vacilantemente, y rápidamente lo soltó. "Lo siento, Iruka-sensei. Olvídate de mí, minna-san."

Con eso, ella desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

"¡Naruto!" las voces de Iruka y Tsunade fueron de angustia. Kakashi se desplomó desanimadamente.

Sasuke maldijo.

* * *

**Glosario**

-gaki: mocoso.

¡Reviews y criticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	5. Chapter 5

**El Autor dice: **No me di cuenta que termine ambos de mis fics activos con un tipo de precipitación. Hehehe. También, lamento si no lo puse claro: El Kyuubi aún está en Naruto. Los Akatsuki intentaron pero fallaron la extracción del bijuu. Tsunade deduce que un sello del Yondaime Hokage debía tener lugar en Naruto para disfrazar su género que debía de disolverse durante la extracción fallida y regresarla a una mujer, por lo cual Naruto dijo que _Uzumaki _Naruto murió durante la extracción, y ahora _Namikaze_ Naruto estaba viva y coleando.

**N/T.: **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como saben no tenía ánimos de nada, de repente quiero ponerme a escribir o traducir y de repente se va el entusiasmo. Una de mis historias que acabo de actualizar me salió muy corto el capítulo debido a ello, pero curiosamente, este capítulo lo traduje ayer por la tarde, completo. A penas tenia traducido tres párrafos. Con respecto a _I Think I, _para quienes lo leen, ese aún no está listo y tendrán que esperar más. Pero intentaré ponerme al día con él.

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Sasuke metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y camino hacia su apartamento, manteniendo su cabeza baja e ignorando a las personas alrededor de él. Casi no había muchas personas debido a que era bastante tarde en la noche.

El moreno encontró sus pensamientos perdidos hacia su ex-compañero de equipo y actual miembro de Akatsuki. Se dio cuenta que en aproximadamente tres semanas desde la última vez que él la había visto, se había encontrado pensando en ella durante sus momentos libres – preguntándose cómo estaba ella, qué había hecho, qué hacía en Akatsuki. Pensando en lo diferente que era ella ahora, la sabía personalidad. Fría e indiferente – tan diferente del alegre, idiota despreocupado que había sido su compañero. Por supuesto, el hecho de que _él_ era ahora una _ella_, y que aparentemente había sido una ella toda su vida, toma un poco para acostumbrarse. También estaba esa cosa de 'Itachi-niisan'. Sasuke frunció el ceño oscuramente.

Acercándose a la puerta de su apartamento, deshizo sus trampas y los sellos de seguridad y abrió la puerta. Tan pronto como puso un pie dentro – otra presencia en su apartamento. Rojo sangre dentro del negro mientras activó el Sharingan, y sin hacer ruido cerró la puerta y desenvainó su Kusanagi, y se hizo camino hacia la fuente del chakra.

El chakra parecía emanar desde su cuarto de baño, y era muy débil. Sasuke supuso que era el chakra de un shinobi experto que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esconder su chakra que lo hacía inconscientemente todo el tiempo, aunque al parecer esta persona no estaba molestándose en esconderlo completamente – lo que quería decir que el shinobi no estaba escondiéndose. Sin embargo, Sasuke había arqueado una ceja mientras suavemente avanzó a su cuarto de baño rápidamente. ¿Qué diablos quería el shinobi desconocido en su_ cuarto de baño_?

Mientras estaba de pie fuera de la puerta, podía oír a la persona dentro moviéndose y murmurando para sí misma de vez en cuando. Sin previo aviso, él abrió la puerta y sostuvo su chokuto en posición de ataque.

Una fuerte maldición sonó y sus ojos se abrieron fraccionalmente posándose en la bien formada figura de una mujer rubia usando una camiseta naranja sobre una camisa de malla que tenía dobladillos naranja en el medio cuello y hasta la mitad de las muñecas. Ella también tenía los usuales pantalones shinobi en negro que estaban metidos en las botas ninja que casi llegaban a sus rodillas. Un manto negro con diseño de nubes rojas estaba tirado al azar sobre el suelo.

Los ojos azules miraron a Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke." Dijo Naruto sin cuidado, pero era obvio que ella estaba tensa y lista para desaparecer en cualquier momento. Él notó con una leve sensación de alarma y preocupación que ella estaba herida y sangrando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó fríamente, sin soltar a Kusanagi. También notó, con un ligero, poco habitual rubor, que se mantuvo subrepticioviendo su figura, como si se aseguraba de que sus ojos no lo estuviesen engañando.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" arrastró secamente la mujer, y aparentemente no se dio cuenta como el rubor de Sasuke se intensificó una fracción mientras ella se agachaba para recoger su manto Akatsuki, siseando de dolor mientras lo hacía. Se enderezó, sosteniendo la capa en una mano, y volvió su cara a él.

"Yo, Itachi-niisan y Mandíbulas estábamos en una misión cercana. Me equivoque, me lastime. Dos tipos escaparon. Mandíbulas me sermoneó por una hora, Itachi-niisan por diez minutos, luego ellos se fuero para reportar a Líder-sama. Debido a que Konoha estaba cerca, decidí venir a decir hola, y a robar algunas vendas y ungüentos y esas cosas."

Ella lo miro recelosamente, luego, en un instante, comenzó a formar los sellos para el Shunshin no Jutsu, pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar, Sasuke tenía la punta de su Kusanagi descansando sobre su pecho (_¡pecho!_ Se dio cuenta Inner Sasuke con un rubor) donde su corazón estaba, lista para ser empujada. Él no iba a ser atrapado con la guardia baja de nuevo.

Dos ojos azules se entrecerraron mirándolo con frialdad. "¿Qué quieres ahora, teme?" su voz era helada.

Sasuke la considero por un momento. Con un simple moldeo de chakra, él podía matarla con un Chidori Nagashi, o al menos dejarla inconsciente y entregarla a Morino Ibiki. Pero incluso sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias (no es que él no pudiera estar molesto por ellas), él sabía que no podía matarla, o incluso entregarla.

"Continua lo que estabas haciendo." Dijo finalmente él, y bajo su chokuto, aunque él no la re-envainó. Naruto lo miro con sorpresa.

"¿Huh?"

Sasuke la miro con un dejo de molestia – una acción refleja más que todo. "Dije, continua lo que estabas haciendo."

Naruto arqueó sus cejas y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero aparentemente pensó que era lo mejor y lentamente volvió a donde estaba el estante de suministros en el cuarto de baño. Ella reprimió una mueca de dolor mientras saqueaba a través de eso, mirando a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo.

Después de unos momentos de buscar torpemente y desordenar sus cosas, él se acercó con un molesto resoplido. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en alarma, y retrocedió y se puso en una posición de defensa. Una parte de Sasuke punzó de tristeza al ver la anteriormente intrépida rubia tan temerosa.

"Relájate, baka. Sólo voy a conseguir las cosas que necesitas. Típico imbécil; ni siquiera puedes robar correctamente. Cómo hiciste para estar en Akatsuki está más allá de mí." Dijo él, su tono un poco condescendiente. Tomó los vendajes y el ungüento que habían estado muy atrás del estante, se dirigió a la rubia y se los tiró. Justo cuando él se dio vuelta, capturó la vista de una emoción en su rostro y en sus ojos antes de que desapareciera y sus ojos se volvieran inexpresivos de nuevo.

_Eso era… ¿estaba herida por lo que dije?_

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera insistir más en ello, Naruto había dejado caer su manto para atrapar los objetos volando.

"Soy un bakemono." Dijo ella fácilmente y se encogió de hombros, pero apartó su mirada azul lejos de Sasuke. "Esa es toda la cualificación que necesito."

_Pie en boca _(1)_. _Las entrañas de Sasuke se revolvieron incómodamente.

"Hn." Gruñó, se alejó para pararse en frente de la puerta. Después de unos pocos segundos de tenso silencio, Naruto se volvió para mirarlo obviamente.

"Bueno, ¿no vas a salir? Necesito mi privacidad, teme." Replicó ella.

La fachada de Sasuke permaneció pasiva. "No. Podrías intentar escapar."

Naruto gimió exasperadamente. "Como si no pudiera escapar si estás aquí. Mira. ¿De verdad esperas que me desnude en frente de ti?"

Un leve rosado tiñó las mejillas de Sasuke, pero su cara dijo a Naruto la respuesta: él obviamente no se movería. La mujer entrecerró sus ojos y lo miro.

"¡Pervertido!" gritó ella. "¡Arrgh! ¡Bien! ¡Pero si te atrapo mirando te daré de comer a los tiburones de Kisame!" siseando de dolor, le dio la espalda, sentada en la tapa del asiento de baño, y lentamente comenzó a tirar de su camiseta sobre su cabeza, haciendo una mueca y siseando cuando jaló dolorosamente donde la sangre seca se había adherido a la camisa de malla y piel.

Sasuke observó, hipnotizado por el improvisado, involuntario espectáculo nudista. Tragó con fuerza mientras ella empezaba a jalar la camisa de malla sobre su cabeza. Tenía que hacerlo lentamente a causa del dolor, y para Sasuke, eso pareció casi seductor. Con la malla fuera del camino, algunos envoltorios manchados de sangre que estaban alrededor de su pecho se soltaron y cayeron. Sasuke tragó de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que aquellos habían sido sus envolturas de pecho que ella usaba en lugar de un sostén. Luego frunció el ceño y se al escalofrió cuando vio lo que había sucedido al lado derecho de su espalda.

Sus envolturas de pecho habían caído a causa de que habían sido parcialmente destrozadas; ahora Sasuke podía ver que la piel y algo de carne del lado derecho de su espalda había sido muy mal destrozada, también. La piel y la carne estaban bastante mutiladas, y no era una vista para estómagos débiles. Naruto se quitó los guantes y los lanzó junto a sus ropas, luego acercó una mano para palpar la lesión, siseando de dolor mientras lo hacía. Algunas partes de la herida habían comenzado a sangrar de nuevo, y, sintiendo la resbaladiza sangre sobre sus dedos, los retiró y maldijo en voz baja.

"No corta, desgarra." Murmuro ella con sorna, como si imitara a alguien, luego se quejó. "Estúpida espada. Estúpido Mandíbulas (2). ¿Por qué no usa una libre de bordes, de hoja plana como todos los demás? ¡Estúpida desgarra piel de tiburón! Espera hasta que ponga mis manos en ti, Kisame-yarou, ¡luego desgarraré tus estúpidas aletas y haré sopa de aleta de tiburón! Entonces sabrás lo que es ser desgarrado, estúpido hombre tiburón…"

Naruto había estado limpiando sus otras más pequeñas heridas de menor urgencia mientras descargaba su pena. Terminado con eso, masajeo su frente con una mano. "¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a vendarme? Estúpido tiburón, estúpida espada enorme…"

"Vendaré tu espalda por ti." Habló Sasuke repentinamente, sorprendiendo a si mismo y a Naruto, quien saltó y casi se volvió.

"¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¡Casi olvido que aun estabas aquí!" dijo ella, luego rápidamente agitó su cabeza. "¡No! Puedo hacerlo por mí misma. ¡No te acerques a mí!"

La Hafefobia de Naruto probablemente había pateado, y Sasuke se sintió extrañamente decepcionado y triste a la negativa de Naruto de su ayuda. "Hn. Solo apresúrate y no sangres sobre mi piso, usuratonkachi." Dijo en su lugar.

La respuesta de Naruto fue un pequeño gruñido. Sasuke pudo ver mechones de chakra rojo moviéndose sobre su herida incluso sin su Sharingan. La herida estaba sanando, pero sería al menos medio día o más antes de que sane por completo, y poner ungüento sobre ella y cubrirla era probablemente la mejor cosa que podía haber hecho justo ahora.

"¡Kage bushin no Jutsu!"

Mientras Sasuke había estado mirando la herida y el chakra rojo, Naruto había creado un clon. Justo antes de que el humo se dispersara completamente, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el kage bushin estaba tan desnudo como el original, y casi tuvo una hemorragia nasal.

Él estaba sorprendido de su reacción. Él había visto mujeres, algunas más bonitas que la que actualmente estaba en frente de él, en varios estados de desnudez. Algunas habían sido compañeras de equipo heridas; otras mujeres habían intentado de lanzársele a él. Ninguna lo había vuelto así antes, sin embargo.

Para su leve decepción (se sorprendió a si mismo por sentir decepción, e Inner Sasuke se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta lo que quiere decir decepción) el kage bushin rápidamente levanto el manto Akatsuki descartado y lo lanzó encima antes de que Sasuke pudiera ver algo. Luego el kage bushin comenzó a atender la inusual herida en la espalda de Naruto, limpiando la carne y sangre seca, extendiendo el ungüento, y finalmente poniendo una capa de gasa antes de envolver la herida para atar el vendaje alrededor de su torso. Ayudo a Naruto a poner la ensangrentada y algo desgarrada camisa de malla y camiseta antes de disiparse. El manto que había sido usado colapso en el suelo cuando el cuerpo material se desintegro.

Naruto se inclinó dolorosamente para recoger la capa, luego se enderezo y se volvió a Sasuke. Ella lo miro por unos pocos segundos, sus ojos defensivos y su expresión no entregaban nada.

Sasuke la miro de vuelta, percatándose de las caracteristicas femeninas de Naruto.

"Gracias, Sasuke." Dijo la mujer finalmente.

"Hn."

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sasuke pudo ver que ella estaba mordiéndose su mejilla – probablemente debido al dolor causado por el roce de sus ropas sobre la nueva herida vendada. Él la siguió fuera de la puerta del baño hacia la sala de estar, y se dio cuenta de que ella se dirigía hacia la puerta del frente. Una sensación de pánico paso a traves de él, y rápidamente se posiciono entre Naruto y la puerta del frente.

Cuando él miro las cejas levantadas de Naruto se preguntó por la sensación de pánico de hace segundos. Sabía que si dejaba ir a la rubia ahora, probablemente nunca la vería de nuevo, y la culpa que lo había atormentado todos esos cinco años nunca sería apaciguad. Pero él estaba sorprendido de que había entrado en pánico por eso. Frío, ¿inquietud Sasuke aterrado de que la dobe se iría de nuevo?

"¿Qué quieres ahora, teme?" preguntó Naruto con cautela. Ella había comenzado a tensarse, y él podía ver que ella estaba reuniendo su chakra. Él se dio a sí mismo una sacudida mental.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" pregunto él en la más indiferente voz que pudo reunir. Naruto le frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"Err… ¿A fuera?" dijo ella secamente, rodando sus ojos. Se movió un paso hacia delante. "Gracias por los vendajes y esas cosas, de verdad lo aprecio. Tengo que irme ahora – cosas de ninja desaparecido que hacer."

Sasuke la miro de vuelta sin expresión, sin moverse un centímetro. Naruto retractó su pie su ceño se frunció profundamente.

"¡Hey, estoy tratando de salir de tu casa y vida aquí! ¿Un poco de cooperación, por favor?"

Sasuke miro un segundo largo. "Quédate."

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron incrédulamente, luego ella se burló. "¿Nani? Estuviste más que encantado de deshacerte de mí hace cinco años, ¿Y ahora me pides que me quede?"

Sasuke hizo lo posible para mantener cualquier preocupación por Naruto fuera de su voz. "Quédate. Al menos la noche. Necesitas descansar tu espalda, y pensar acerca de volver a Konoha."

Naruto se sorprendió por un segundo, una mira de sorpresa sobre su cara. Luego ella se burló otra vez. "¿Es eso preocupación lo que detecto en tu tono, Uchiha?" dijo ella sarcásticamente. "No comiences a pretender que te importa, o las personas podrían pensar en realidad que te está creciendo un corazón." Ella avanzó un paso hacia delante, pero fue forzada a retroceder cuando Sasuke no se movió. Ella arqueó una ceja cuando él no regresó su burla.

"Quédate." Dijo Sasuke una tercera vez, tono traicionando nada. "Entonces al menos puedes pelear conmigo para salir, si realmente quieres." Él arqueó una ceja mental cuando vio a Naruto flaquear un poco a sus palabras, pero por lo demás nada dijo.

Terminaron parados allí, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro por casi quince minutos antes de que Naruto se rindiera y resoplara. Ella frunció el ceño al Sasuke, quien estaba suspirando de alivio. Mentalmente por supuesto.

"¡Bien! Tú ganas esta vez. ¿Ahora qué?" espetó irritablemente.

Sasuke señaló detrás de ella. "Mi habitación."

Los ojos azules de Naruto se ampliaron. "¿Nani?" gritó ella, retrocediendo con sus brazos al aire, antes de que ella se estremeciera por el dolor que causo el movimiento y cayeran sus brazos.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos a ella, aunque tenía un ligero tinte de rosa en su cara esperó que ella no pudiera verlo en la oscuridad. No se había dado cuenta de las implicaciones de las dos palabras que su boca había disparado antes de que su cerebro pudiera detenerla.

"Baka. Necesitas un espacio más grande que el sofá para acostarte, ya que tu espalda esta lesionada. Puedes acostarte en la cama."

Naruto lo miro. "¿Contigo en ella? ¡Pervertido-yarou! Solo porque soy ahora mujer no significa que soy también débil para patearte el culo tu-"

Sasuke la miro de vuelta y la cortó. "Como si quisiera estar en la misma cama que tú, usuratonkachi. Estaré en el suelo."

La mirada de Naruto permaneció, pero ella pareció estar considerando. "Bien." Ella se echó hacia atrás para permitir que Sasuke liderara el camino. Él avanzó hacia su habitación, y su estómago se retorció incómodamente por verla retroceder cuando él pasó.

"NI se te ocurra desaparecer, baka." Advirtió, y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Se hizo a un lado e hizo ademán de que entrara, lo cual ella hizo lentamente mientras lo miraba con cautela. Tan pronto como ella estuvo dentro, el cerró la puerta y selló la habitación, y se volvió para verla sentada sobre su cama, mirándolo perplejamente.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, entonces decidió bombear más rápido de lo usual cuando la vio sentada sobre su cama. Naruto sobre su cama. Se dio a sí mismo una bofetada mental, luego se dirigió a su armario y saco una camisa. Se la lanzó a ella.

"¿Huh?"

Sasuke se hizo lo más cómodamente posible sentado con su espalda a la puerta para enfrentarse a ella. "Tus ropas están rasgadas y también tu manto."

Naruto sacudió su cabeza, luego se recostó sobre su estómago cuidadosamente. "Está bien. He dormido peor." Ella dejó caer su camisa al suelo junto a la cama.

Sasuke observó mientras ella luchaba por mantenerse despierta, pero sus parpados cayeron, y pronto estuvo dormida. Él se encontró que le gustaba mirarla en el sueño. Era más tranquila, pero de vez en cuando sus cejas se surcaban y su boca se arrugaba en un ceño. Sus dedos picaron por suavizar las arrugas en su frente, por pasar a traves de su flequillo, y por darle un buen golpe en la cabeza por irse de la aldea; por jugar al hipócrita, por hacerle responsable de toda la culpa por su desaparición por cinco años, por arrastrarlo de vuelta y luego desaparecer él. Estaba desconcertado al ver que también queria darle un fuerte abrazo, para hacer que su Hafefobia se fuera.

Sasuke despertó la mañana siguiente para ver que la rubia desapareció. La cama deshecha y un kunai pegado en su pared, portando un pedazo de papel diciendo 'Gracias' era toda la evidencia de que ella había estado allí. Él maldijo.

* * *

**Glosario:**

- Chidori Nagashi: Mil aves (Chidori) actual.

- Bakemono: monstruo.

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu: técnica clones de sombra.

- Nani: Qué.

**El Autor tiene Más que Decir: **nihihihi… XD

Reviews y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas.

**N/T.: **Como ya ven, las cosas están comenzando a avanzar con Sasuke y Naruto. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, sobre todo porque saca a relucir la parte pervertida de Sasuke. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

(1) La expresión _pie en boca_ quiere decir que se arrepiente de haber dicho algo estúpido o insultar

(2) ella se está refiriendo a Kisame, en inglés 'Jaws' que significa, mandíbula o quijada. Escogí mandíbula porque suena más a un animal con dientes filosos. Busque algún otro sinónimo pero no encontré.


	6. Chapter 6

**El Autor Dice:** ¡Saca las naranjas y los cacahuates! ¡Es el Año Nuevo Chino! ¡Keong Hee Huat Chai! Asi es como decimos en mi lenguaje. Algunos de ustedes quizás hayan escuchado la versión más popular: Gong Xi Fa Chai. Bueno, en cualquier lenguaje, quiero desear a todos mis lectores un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo Chino!

De todas manera, es Año Nuevo Chino en dos días, y no estaré por aquí en una semana, significa que no tendré un apropiado acceso a internet, por lo cual estoy actualizando ahora. ¡No es eso bueno de mi parte? Jajaja :-D Aquí está la actualización de esta semana, y no estaré actualizando hasta la siguiente semana. Tengan un próspero Año Nuevo de la Rata :-)

**N/T:** Bueno, creo que mi nota no es muy diferente de la de la autora en aquel entonces. Sé que mis actualizaciones no son constantes pero de todas maneras debo decirlo. Hace tres meses mi computadora murió por la paz, por lo que escribir y traducir me es muy difícil, solo dispongo de una computadora durante mi trabajo, y es en ese momento cuando puedo hacer algunos avances con las historias. Por alguna razón presentía lo que ocurriría y logre salvar los documentos donde guardo las historias, por lo que estos están a salvo en mi USB. En cuanto a la computadora donde trabajo, tampoco es demasiado problema usarla para esto, puesto que es un negocio familiar, pero aun así es difícil.

No sé cuándo será la próxima actualización, así que mejor los dejo con la historia.

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capìtulo 6**

* * *

"¿Crees que él – ella – nunca regresara?" la voz de Sakura no era demasiado optimista. Ella tuvo el cuidado de mantener su voz baja.

Sasuke tragó el trozo de ramen en su boca y se encogió de hombros. Junto a él, Sakura agarró sus palillos tan fuerte que los rompió. Ella sonrió tímidamente y rompió un nuevo par.

"Cuándo él –"

"Ella." corrigió Sasuke.

"Ella regrese, voy a golpearlo –"

"La."

"– ¡La en una pulpa sangrienta! Con todo su – _su_ – discurso acerca de traerte de regreso y proteger a su gente preciosa - ¿Ella solo llega y se va?" Sakura golpeó el mostrador con rabia, luego rebajó.

"Es un poco difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que Naruto es una chica." Meditó ella. "Y no puedo creer que yo he estado en una misión las dos veces que ella apareció en Konoha." La ninja médico suspiró. "¿Pero por qué ella se fue en primer lugar? Dijiste que la excusa de Naruto para irse no es bastante buena – el Naruto que conocemos es más terco que eso."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Naruto nunca había mencionado eso – no la vez que él la atrapó en la biblioteca, no la vez que irrumpió en la oficina Hokage, y no hace dos meses cuando la encontró en su baño. Imágenes; recuerdos de Naruto con el busto desnudo en su baño y Naruto durmiendo en su cama pasaron a traves de su mente, y rápidamente levantó su copa para drenar su sopa, esperando que Sakura no viera el tinte rosa de sus mejillas. Era vergonzoso, la forma en que siempre se sonrojaba cuando venían asuntos relativos a Naruto. ¿Estaba volviéndose un pervertido? Se encontró a si mismo pensando en ella a menudo, reviviendo esos pocos recientes momentos de ella. También recordó y caviló sobre el tiempo que estuvieron en el equipo 7.

La ondulación detrás de ellos se removió.

"¿Sakura? ¿Terminaste?"

La ninja médico de pelo rosa miro hacia arriba para ver los ojos blancos y el oscuro, café oscuro cabello. Ella sonrió con cariño a su prometido. "Casi, Neji. Dame un segundo."

Neji se sentó regiamente en el asiento junto a Sakura y asintió a Sasuke. "Uchiha." Él nunca llamaba a Sasuke por su nombre, nunca lo llamaba por su título de posición fuera de servicio.

"Hyuuga." Asintió Sasuke de vuelta.

Desde que Sakura había comenzado a salir con el Hyuuga casi tres años atrás, ella más o menos los había forzado a tolerase el uno al otro. Al principio, el Hyuuga comenzaría una pelea, verbal o física, con Sasuke casi cada vez que se reunían. Era obvio que él culpaba a Sasuke por la desaparición de Naruto. Los puños de Sakura y peticiones (sus puños funcionaron mejor, en opinión de Sasuke) había causado que la animosidad muriera a mínimos niveles.

"Hecho." Anunció Sakura, y con una ligera palmada a la espalda de su ex-compañero de equipo, dejó el puesto de ramen con su prometido. Sasuke estaba aliviad de que ella había superado su enamoramiento.

Puso algo de dinero sobre el mostrador, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió tranquilamente fuera del puesto. Era de tarde, y el sol estaba en proceso de ponerse. La mayoría de las personas con las que se encontraba casi lo reverenciaban, pero él los ignoraba en su mayoría.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, entró y se tensó. Estaba esa débil presencia de nuevo. Esta vez fácilmente la reconoció como la de Naruto, pero no bajó su guardia. Tranquilamente cerró con llave la puerta, y caminó a la cocina, desde la cual podía escuchar el sonido de los armarios y cajones siendo abiertos y cerrados.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos – la baka nunca había sido buena en el sigilo, y evidentemente nunca sería buena en ello.

_Eso no es verdad, _una voz lógica habló en su cabeza. _Si su sigilo fuera una mierda, no habría forma de que ella pudiera escabullirse en la aldea_ y _dentro de su casa sin ser detectada. _

Es curioso cuan fácil era pensar en Naruto como una mujer ahora.

"¡Sasuke!" vino un fuerte, y molesto lloriqueo desde la cocina. "¿Por qué no hay nada de comida en tu casa?"

Sasuke rodó sus ojos otra vez se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar a la mujer rubia hurgando en sus armarios con una mirada petulante que podía ver desde que ella se volvió hacia él y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Él le asintió. "Veo que tienes un nuevo manto." Comentó casualmente, pero aún estaba en guardia. Ella era un Akatsuki, después de todo.

Ella descruzó sus brazos y recogió los puños de sus largas, amplias mangas del manto. "¿Esto? Sí. Pain lo arregló desde su escondite o algo así. Después me regañó y me hizo bajar la mirada por mi 'torpeza' como él lo puso." Ella se movió un tanto incomoda y lo miró, y él miró de vuelta esos vacíos, una vez vivos ojos azules. "Así que. ¿Nada de comer por aquí? Me muero de hambre."

Sasuke casi se echó a reír por la forma infantil con la que Naruto había hecho la pregunta. Él le hizo un gesto a una de las sillas de comedor que estaban colocadas debajo de la mesa – exactamente de la manera en que habían estado desde la primera vez que habían sido puestas en su cocina. Se quedaron de esa manera principalmente porque él solo usaba una de ellas, y muy escasamente. Naruto lo miró cautelosamente, evidentemente pensándolo antes de sentase. Ella inclinó la silla sobre sus patas traseras así que el respaldo de la silla estaba tocando el mostrador de atrás, luego lo miró expectante.

Él arqueó la esquina de su boca a su exasperado. "Ni siquiera pienses en atacarme." Dijo él, y le dio la espalda para abrir la nevera.

Ella resopló. "¿Por qué, no crees que puedas ganar?" preguntó ella, una evidente sonrisa retadora en su voz.

"No." Respondió él, "Sé que me enfrentarías si tuviéramos incluso que pelear. Nunca fuiste una persona de ataque furtivo." El cerró la puerta de la nevera, se volvió y le tendió una palma.

"El tiempo cambia a las personas, Sasuke." Dijo en una voz vigilante mientras balanceaba las dos piernas en la silla, luego se volvió a mirar el objeto en su mano. Ella arrugó su cara. "¡Qué asco! No puedo entender cómo puedes comer esos." Se quejó, pero tomó el tomate de todas formas, mirándolo con disgusto cómico.

Sasuke le frunció el ceño. "Sucede que me gustan. Come o muere de hambre. No me importa."

"Aww, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te importa? Eso duele, bastardo." Naruto sollozó falso y se aferró a su manto sobre su corazón.

El moreno simplemente rodó sus ojos, aunque internamente estaba contento verla comportarse más naturalmente. _Me importa,_ admitió vacilantemente a sí mismo cunado tomó asiento junto a ella.

Naruto puso mala cara al tomate en su mano, hizo una mueca y le dio un mordisco, haciendo una gran obra mostrando su disgusto por la fruta. "No me gusta crudo." Le informó con una mueca. "En sopas o cocinado como ingredientes en platos – entonces está bien, pero comerlo crudo apesta."

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada seca, luego se tensó cuando ella se inclinó sobre, y para su sorpresa, lo olfateó. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron – un cambio tan vasto de sus anteriores miradas muertas.

"¡Ramen!" chilló. "¡Huelo ramen en ti – Ichiraku Ramen!"

Ella se inclinó de vuelta en su silla, cruzó sus brazos y frunció los labios con petulancia. Sasuke se apaleó a sí mismo mentalmente cuando se preguntó de dónde vino el repentino impulso para besar esos rojos, labios fruncidos.

"Sí." Finalmente respondió después de que Sasuke interno estaba en un monto de sangre en el piso de su mente.

Ella pasó una mano a través de sus largos flequillos que había estado metidos detrás de sus orejas. Eran más largos de lo que Sasuke recordaba – en dos meses o así serian lo suficientemente largos para atarlos. El movimiento de su mano (la cual mostró a Sasuke el barniz de uñas purpura sobre sus uñas que parecía ser requisito de un miembro de Akatsuki) aflojó el cabello así que escondió un poco la mitad de la parte superior de su cara y el hitai-ate rayado. Sasuke interno recibió otra paliza cuando sugirió que Sasuke plegara el cabello amarillo detrás de las orejas de Naruto para que él pudiera ver sus ojos mejor.

"¡Amigo, extraño Ichiraku Ramen!" dijo Naruto nostálgicamente. "Tal vez un día cuando Neji y Hinata estén fuera en misiones y tú estés atascado en la Torre me transformare e iré por un tazón o dos. O tres."

"Lo harías." Comentó Sasuke irónicamente, luego cambio el tema, desde que el aire se había vuelto más bien triste. "Tu hafefobia parece estar mejor."

Naruto parpadeó y paso su mano por su largo flequillo de nuevo. "Si, es realmente extraño. No puedo tocar a la gente aún, pero ya no es terrible estar tan cerca de alguien más. Pareció mejorar mucho más rápidamente después de que volví la primera vez." Ella se movió de manera que el gran cuello de su capa ocultó el inferior de su cara a la vista. "¿Qué, no vas a insultarme, burlarte de mí debilidad?"

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, reflexionando esa pregunta. Cuando ellos eran genin él se habría burlado de la rubia por tener una debilidad; él se lo habría restregado en la cara. Pero ahora… él no sabía lo que sentía. Si él no estuviera tan seguro que é era Uchiha Sasuke, Vengador sin emociones, pensaría que se siente… triste por su fobia, que él estaba compadeciéndose con ella por su debilidad, en lugar de alardear por ello.

"¿Cuándo vas a volver?" preguntó en su lugar.

"Cuando fin–" ella comenzó a decir, luego se cortó a sí misma. Sasuke la miró atentamente, interrogando. Ella evito sus ojos y hurgó en sus uñas. "Quiero decir, ¿Por qué debo volver? Los aldeanos están mejor sin el jinchuuriki que todos aman odiar, ¿no? Puedo decir lo felices que están de que no tienen que ver mi bonita cara caminando por las calles." Dijo sarcásticamente. "Además, tú eres el Rokudaime ahora, y no puedes dejar la aldea, lo cual significa que no voy a volver."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, entonces?" eso salió un poco más frío de lo que previó.

Naruto dudó y apartó sus ojos un poco más, sus dedos jugaban con su tomate a medio comer. Luego lo miró y sonrió. "Estaba en el vecindario; sólo pensé en pasar y visitar a mi favorito, más odiado rival, robar su comida – ese tipo de cosas." Respondió ella. "Pero apestas, amigo. ¿Cómo puedes no tener comida en tu casa?"

Sasuke pasó una mano a través de su cabello. "Esta casa es meramente para mí para pasar las noches."

"Bastardo." Regañó. "Es un buen lugar. Sé un poco más agradecido. Me encantaría vivir aquí – Es mejor comparado a mi casa cuando era un ninja de Konoha." Ella suspiró. "Mocoso mimado."

"No lo soy." Respondió Sasuke automáticamente. Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron maliciosamente y sonrió.

"Lo eres."

"No lo soy."

"¡Lo eres!"

"No lo soy."

"¡Lo eres! ¡Lo eres!"

"No lo soy."

"¡Lo eres! ¡Lo eres! ¡Lo eres!"

"No lo soy."

"Lo – aww. No eres divertido." Dijo ella, haciendo pucheros en broma al moreno, quien estaba sonriendo levemente. Una indescifrable expresión cruzó por su cara, y Sasuke se preguntó lo que ella estaba pensando.

"No me has dado una respuesta decente." Le dijo Sasuke. Su cara se volvió en blanco instantáneamente, y se sentó en silencio por un segundo antes de levantarse y colocar el tomate mordido en la mesa.

"No me crees, eh. Puedo decir cuando no soy querida. Nos vemos, bastardo."

Sasuke levantó una mano, pero ella desapareció antes de que pudiera agarrarse a ella. Maldijo alto, evidentemente al tomate y deseando que sus piernas fueran lo suficientemente largas para patearse a sí mismo en el culo.

* * *

**El Autor tiene Más que Decir:** ¿No desearías algunas veces que tus piernas fueran lo suficientemente largas para patearte a ti mismo en el culo? Hehehe. Este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero esto es todo lo que quería tener en este capítulo :-) ¿Otra vez, Feliz Año Nuevo Chino!

¡Comentarios y Críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	7. Chapter 7

**El Autor Dice:** ¡Gracias a todos por leer y dejar reviews! Honestamente no espere llegar a 100 reviews tan pronto. ¡Son grandiosos chicos! Ya que tengo muchos reviews (especialmente cuando añado los de mi otro fic), no voy a estar respondiendo cada review, solo aquellos con preguntas o comentarios que no pueda resistirme a responder. Eso no significa que no aprecie tu review si no lo respondo, ¡porque lo hago!

Una nota más seria. Este culo perezoso se ha metido en un trabajo temporal. Lo sé, lo sé: ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, TDL? Suspiro. Si sólo pudiera vivir de reviews. Bueno. Este trabajo significa que mi tiempo escribiendo será considerablemente disminuido, y a su vez significa que las actualizaciones deberán ser más lentas de lo usual. Lo siento, no es de ayuda. No he tenido tiempo para recorrer la sala de UCI en el hospital en busca de un rico, esposo moribundo que me dejará su fortuna cuando estire la pata, así que desafortunadamente tengo que trabajar por mi dinero. Suspiro.

**N/T:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, no hay escusas.

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Sasuke se quedó mirando la humeante copa de ramen sobre la mesa en frente de él, un par de palillos en sus manos.

Se había vuelto una rutina. Cada vez que llegaba a casa relativamente temprano, se cocinaba una copa de ramen instantáneo del escondite que ahora él tenía escondido en uno de los armarios de su cocina.

Recordó las miradas de incredulidad disparadas a él por algunos de sus compañeros shinobi, y la mirada de complicidad que Kakashi tenía en su ojo cuando lo atraparon comprando una caja entera de copas de ramen instantáneo. Aún recuerda la vergüenza y frustración que él exitosamente intentó no mostrar. Pensó que había escogido un día y hora cuando los shinobi no estarían visitando la tienda de comestibles, pero parece que el Destino (y Neji, quien estaba allí, junto con Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Kiba) estaban burlándose de él. Recordó la ceja arqueada desdeñosamente del Hyuuga y las miradas incrédulas de Sakura y Hinata. Sakura lo había cuestionado, pero como de costumbre, Sasuke no se dignó a responder.

Suspiró suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos, murmurando un 'Itadakimasu', y levantó los fideos a su boca lentamente. No podía negarlo así mismo. Había comprado y seguía comprando el ramen instantáneo con la esperanza de que Naruto apareciera de nuevo – otros dos meses habían pasado desde que ella había dado una mordida a su tomate y se fue – y abrió el armario y gritaron en un tono feliz –

"¡Ramen!"

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron – él sabía que tenía una imaginación muy viva pero no era tan demasiado real para venir de su mente.

Junto a él, en el asiento que ella había ocupado anteriormente, estaba la mujer en la que había estado pensando. Su copa de ramen estaba ya en las manos de ella, y ella estaba inhalando el vapor con una mirada ridículamente feliz en su cara. El pulso de Sasuke se aceleró un poco, y una pequeña sensación cariñosa invadió su corazón cuando la miró sonreír, y los ojos curveándose hacia arriba y las marcas de bigotes agrupándose en sus mejillas.

"Ten." Dijo él, pinchando cuidadosamente los palillos sin comer extendiéndolos hacia ella. Los ojos azules se abrieron para mirarlo.

Él apuntó los palillos en su dirección otra vez cuando ella no se movió. "Úsalos para comer, dobe."

La expresión huyó de su rostro y sus ojos se volvieron fríos y en blanco. "Tengo happyfobia, bastardo." Replicó ella categóricamente. "¿Cómo esperas que los tome de ti, especialmente si tienen fideos?"

"Hafefobia, baka." Corrigió Sasuke. Miro los fideos en los palillos, miro a Naruto, y miro de vuelta los fideos antes de mirar a Naruto otra vez. Su pulso se aceleró un poco.

"Abre tu boca, entonces." Dijo. A pesar de tratar de mantener su voz firme, salió suave. Gentil, incluso.

La rubia miembro de Akatsuki lo miró con incredulidad. Sasuke decidió que tenía suficiente con las miradas incrédulas.

"¿Hola? ¿Happyfobia?" dijo Naruto exasperadamente.

"Hafefobia." Corrigió Sasuke otra vez. Sus ojos y expresión se suavizaron. "Confía en mí." Dijo suavemente, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Ella empezó a mirar de vuelta, antes de reír cínicamente. "¿Confiar _en ti_?" se burló.

"Eso duele." Espetó Sasuke suavemente y honestamente antes de que pudiera detenerse. La burla de Naruto no dejó su cara, en su lugar, su expresión se volvió más sarcástica. "Solo abre tu boca y confía en mí, Naruto."

Fue la primera vez en años que se había permitido, casualmente decir su nombre en voz alta. La única otra vez que había en realidad dicho su nombre fue cuando ella por primera vez había re-aparecido. Nunca había dicho su nombre a nadie, porque nunca abordaba el tema de ella con nadie más. Hablaban de ella a él, pero nunca él a ellos.

Una chispa de sorpresa cruzó la cara de Naruto, y el sarcasmo se escurrió lentamente de su rostro para dejarlo si expresión. Ella miró sus ojos antes de abrir su boca lentamente.

La garganta de Sasuke se secó por alguna razón que no podía comprender, y al parecer por la misma razón su corazón comenzó a golpear nerviosamente mientras levantaba sus palillos y cuidadosamente la alimentó con los fideos. Él observó, en trance, mientras ella sorbía los largos fideos en su boca, se lamió los labios y masticó lentamente.

Podrías haber cortado el silencio con un cuchillo, pero Sasuke sabía que no era el tipo de tensión que había tenido con Naruto: el 'Te odio, mi rival' tipo de tensión. Miró esos hermosos ojos azules que estaban ocultando algo, y los observó mirando de regreso a sus propios ojos –

"El ramen está frío, teme." La queja de Naruto rompió el momento y ella apartó la mirada, bajándola a la taza de ramen. "La taza está fría, también."

Sasuke casi le frunció el ceño.

"Haz el tuyo, entonces." Le dijo secamente, y le arrebató de vuelta su taza robada de (frío) fideo instantáneo. Ella le hizo un mohín mientras él comía los fideos, y se dio cuenta de que ella había recortado su rubio flequillo de modo que solo cubría sus ojos y tacaba sus mejillas. Señaló el armario que contenía su ramen con un movimiento de sus palillos, y sonrió suavemente a la forma en que ella se rompió en una gran sonrisa y se apresuró a abrir ruidosamente el armario felizmente a la vista de pilas de tazas de ramen.

"¡Ramen!" ella agarró el montón de tazas. "¡Camarón! ¡Pollo! ¡Res! ¡Maricos! ¡Cerdo! ¡MISO!"

La rubia se precipitó en la cocina, agarrando una tetera, llenándola de agua, colocándola sobre la estufa y abriendo la lámina a la mitad de la taza lo había retirado con la usual energía que Naruto usaba para molestar a Sasuke hace años, pero que él ahora descubrió extrañar. Una pequeña sonrisa se curveó en la esquina de sus labios, y desapareció tan pronto ella se volvió. Atrapó la vista de su estática sonrisa mientras se agachaba para verter el agua caliente en las tazas de ramen, y fue ocultada por el cuello largo de su manto cuando se enderezó.

Ella esperó impacientemente para que los fideos deshidratados se cocinaran, y estaba inquieta y tocándose sus pies y dedos, y tarareando fragmentos de melodías desafinadas. Sasuke escondió una sonrisa a su comportamiento.

Los tres minutos de espera terminaron, y ella felizmente rasgo la lámina de la primera taza de ramen a su alcance e inhaló profundamente.

"Aaahh…" gimió felizmente. El sonido disparó directo en la ingle de Sasuke y envió un placentero escalofrió por su espalda.

Ella rápidamente desabrochó su capa suficiente para comer y tomó un par de palillos que ella había encontrado en uno de los cajones. "¡Itadakimasu!" dijo rápidamente, y Sasuke casi no vio el movimiento de su boca antes de que sorbiera los humeantes fideos con una expresión que lo hizo sonreír. Que bueno que tenía los ojos cerrados curveados hacia arriba, o ella podría haber visto su sonrisa.

En cuestión de minutos ella había terminado y se hecho hacia atrás, sonriendo felizmente con sus ojos cerrados y una mano frotando su estómago.

"Eso estuvo muy bueno." Murmuró en un tono satisfactorio. Su voz y expresión hicieron que una oleada de placer se levantara en Sasuke. Le gustaba verla feliz, se dio cuenta. Y le gustaba aún más cuando _él_ era quien la hacía feliz.

"Eres bienvenida para el ramen en cualquier momento." Le dijo, esperando verla sonreír. Su deseo fue concedido.

"¿De verdad?" ella casi gritó, su sonrisa casi dividió su rostro a la mitad. Sasuke estaba feliz, más que feliz de ver todo su rostro desde que manto había sido desabrochada. "Te a – Quiero decir, ¡eres genial, Sasuke!"

¿Es posible sentirse tan eufórico y decepcionado al mismo tiempo? El corazón de Sasuke latía más fuerte cuando escucho la palabra que casi salió de la boca de Naruto. ¿Realmente quería decir lo que casi dijo? Se sintió decepcionado de que ella no lo hubiera dicho.

_¿Se lo dirías a ella?_ El pensamiento surgió en su cabeza y lo hizo rosa ligeramente y frunció el ceño. Desafortunadamente, la mirada feliz salió de su cara a su ceño, y ella se levantó.

"La mayoría de la gente en realidad sonríe cuando son halagados, bastado." Le dijo en un tono un poco insolente. "Si te desagrado tanto aun cuando te _felicitó_, entonces me iré." Ella sonrió con una sonrisa maligna.

"Pero será mejor que guardes tu ramen correctamente, nunca sabes cuándo pasaré y robaré un poco."

Ella comenzó los sellos de manos para shunshin no jutsu. "Adiós, bast–"

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar el último sello, los ojos de Sasuke se habían abierto en alarma y había estirado una mano para agarrar su muñeca. "No te vayas, Naruto." Él no podía mantener el tono de súplica fuera de su voz.

"Déjame ir, bastardo." Fue la respuesta. Ella no podía mantener alejado el temblor en su voz, y él se dio cuenta que ella estaba temblando. Rápidamente liberó su muñeca y le disparó una mirada de disculpa. El momento en que la liberó, ella rápidamente dio marcha atrás para apoyarse en el mostrador detrás de ella, derribando la silla en su prisa. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella y estaba temblando. Sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su flequillo.

Sasuke nunca había sentido tanta culpa desde que ella dejó la aldea.

"Bastardo." La escuchó susurrar. El temblor no había desaparecido de su voz.

"Lo… siento." Finalmente murmuró, bajando su cabeza un poco. La vio levantar su cabeza en sorpresa. Un largo momento de silencio pasó antes de que ella hablara. El temblor había cesado pero su voz aún era baja.

"Solo… no lo hagas de nuevo. No aún."

_¿No aún?_ Ni un poco de alivio inundo a Sasuke en esas palabras, y un irrazonable (Eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo) pensamiento vino a su cabeza que hizo que su rostro se volviera rosa otra vez.

"Quiero decir lo que dije." Le dijo, para liberarse de la idea del rubor. "Eres bienvenida por el ramen en cualquier momento. Particularmente no me gusta, de todos modos."

A través de su flequillo, vio una ceja amarilla arquearse. Sus brazos estaban aún envueltos alrededor de ella, pero no tan fuerte como antes. "No _te gusta particularmente_ el ramen, aún tienes suficiente para alimentar un equipo genin por una semana en tus armarios." Dijo en un incrédulo, 'No-lo-entiendo' tono.

Sasuke no respondió. No podía decirle que los había comprado con la esperanza de que pudiera ver su sonrisa cuando ella pasara. "Quédate esta noche." Dijo en su lugar. La otra ceja de la rubia de reunió con su compañera cerca de la línea de su cabello.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Rokudaime Hokage, ¿Estás pidiendo a un ninja renegado y enemigo de Konoha pasar la noche en _tu casa_, en lugar de arrestarla y entregarla a Morino Ibiki? " preguntó un poco burlona.

"¿Prefieres pasar la noche con Ibiki, entonces?" el disparó de vuelta, su rostro sin expresión. Luego sus ojos se suavizaron. "Sé que habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, si estuvieras en mi lugar." Continuó tranquilamente.

Eso la silenció, y lo miro con un rostro en blanco por unos largos segundos antes de doblar sus brazos y apartar la mirada. "… Está bien."

El corazón de Sasuke saltó en su pecho y estuvo cerca de suspirar en voz alta de alivio. Escondiendo una sonrisa que amenazaba con mostrarse, apagó la luz de la cocina y lideró el camino a su habitación. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de darse vuelta cada pocos pasos para asegurarse de que ella aún estaba siguiéndolo. Su pisar era silencioso, y tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar el roce de su manto.

Hizo un gesto a la cama mientras entraba a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. No encendió las luces, pero rápidamente selló la habitación con una serie de sellos de mano.

Naruto, quien se había sentado sobre la cama, arqueó una ceja mientras él se deslizaba abajo para sentarse contra la puerta. "¿Aún asustado de que desaparezca?" preguntó, sonriendo con un poco de desprecio. Sasuke resopló.

"Como sí. Lo hago para mantener a la gente _afuera._" Respondió. "Especialmente un entrometido, sobre entusiasta ANBU y un cierto pervertido antiguo maestro de cabello plateado nuestro que gusta de aparecer solo para levantarme."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos y se levantó de la cama rápidamente. "¡Eew! ¿Tú y Kakashi-sensei? ¡Yo no sabía que te balanceabas de esa forma! ¡Y él es demasiado viejo para ti!"

Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron coincidiendo con los de Naruto un segundo antes de que su característica expresaran el mismo asco en su cara. "_¡Usuratonkachi!_ ¡No así, baka! ¡Él solo le gusta molestarme! ¡Soy recto! ¡Me gusta – las chicas!"

La mujer rubia reía a carcajadas a su pequeña broma y la reacción de Sasuke, y le tomó un minuto para calmarse de unas pocas risas. Regresó a la cama y se echó sobre su estómago, apoyando su cabeza en una mano para que ella pudiera verlo. Su otra mano colgaba abajo, los dedos trazando círculos perezosamente en el piso de madera. Ella arqueó una ceja a él. "¿Te gustan las chicas?" preguntó en un tono deliberadamente interrogatorio. "Habría pensado que eras asexual, frígido bastardo."

El corazón de Sasuke latía a mil por hora a lo que accidentalmente había dejado salir. _¡Gracias Kami no se dio cuenta!_

"Solo porque no voy por allí comiéndome a las chicas con los ojos no significa que soy gay, baka." Dijo, una vez que consiguió que su corazón, voz, y el sonrojo amenazara con mostrar bajo control.

Sus ojos comenzaron a caer, notó Sasuke. Ella bostezó antes de responderle. "Bien. Porque te patearé el culo si espias en el onsen de las mujeres como Ero-Sennin." Ella llevó la mano para frotarse los ojos, luego cayó abajo. "Kakashi-sensei gusta de levantarte,¿ eh?" ella rió ligeramente. "Él solía aparecer también hace años. No me despertaba, pero él traía esas cosas desagradables y me pedía que las comiera." Su nariz se arrugó en el recuerdo.

"¿Cosas desagradables." Preguntó Sasuke, cruzando sus brazos cómodamente a través de su pecho.

"Sí. Vegetales y frutas." Bostezó. "Puaf."

Una esquina de la boca del moreno se levantó en la versión de Sasuke de una exasperada sonrisa. "No es de extrañar que seas estúpida y pequeñas – no comes tus vegetales."

"¡No soy estúpida!" vino la soñolienta protesta, y el brazo colgando se sacudió en un puño a él. La sonrisa de Sasuke se amplió un poco, y sus ojos de ónix trazaron sus características relajadas.

"Es bueno que Kakashi-sensei venga de vez en cuando." Murmuró Naruto. El rostro de Sasuke se oscureció.

"Lo hace para molestarme. Un gesto pasivo-agresivo." Respondió.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza perezosamente en desacuerdo, y un bostezó fue escuchado antes de responder. "Lo hace porque le importa. Esa es su manera."

Sasuke observó los ojos azules cerrarse. "No, lo hace porque me culpa de que te fuiste. Todos lo hacen."_ Incluyéndome._

"Baka-Sasuke." Naruto reprendió soñolienta. "Kakashi-sensei no es así, o él me odiaría por quitarle a su sensei. Él no es del tipo que guarda rencores. Realmente le importa."

Sasuke resopló, pero él no descartó las palabras de Naruto fácilmente.

"Además." La rubia continuó en el mismo tono soñoliento. "No es totalmente tu culpa que me fuera."

Él sintió el peso de la culpa de ella yéndose aliviar un poco, y estaba seguro que lo mostró en su cara. Quería que Naruto entrara en detalles, pero era obvio por su tono que era todo lo que ella diría.

Un cómodo silencio cayó en la habitación. Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron completamente, y su espalda estaba subiendo y bajando en un ritmo suave. Sasuke estaba contemplando acercarse para poder observarla mejor en la tenue luz de la luna cuando ella habló.

"Debes sonreír más, Sasuke." Murmuró. Sasuke no estaba seguro si ella estaba hablando con él o solo hablando dormida. Ella continuó. "Luces igual que Itachi-niisan, pero te ves tan diferente."

Sasuke se puso rígido y frunció el ceño profundamente.

"No hagas eso, bastardo." Regañó Naruto soñolienta, y agrietó un ojo abierto para mirarlo por un segundo antes de cerrarlo otra vez. Ella exhaló otro suspiro. "Me gusta mírate mejor que Itachi-niisan. Especialmente cuando sonríes."

Cuando él despertó el siguiente mañana, todavía apoyado contra la puerta, ella se había ido. Pero esta vez, en lugar de maldecir, una sonrisa algo tonta curveó sus labios cuando recordó lo que ella había dicho la noche anterior.

* * *

**El Autor ****tiene Más que Decir:** ¡Alerta de Spoiler para aquellos que no están al día con el manga! Deberíamos haber averiguado que un Uchiha estaba detrás de Akatsuki. Quiero decir, ¿quién más vendría con semejantes, cuellos altos en sus uniformes? La idea se me ocurrió cuando mientras escribía este capítulo XD

**N/T:** Esa nota del autor es demasiado vieja, por lo que creo que ya no es ningún spoiler. No tengo mucho que decir.

¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	8. Chapter 8

**N/T: **No tengo nada que decir.

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Naruto tragó alegremente su taza de ramen. Bajó el tazón y eructó. "¡Gracias, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sonrió levemente. "¿Vas a venir mañana?" preguntó él.

La rubia arrugó su cara, pensando. "Vamos a ver… hoy es la quinta noche que estoy aquí, así que… nop. No estaré aquí mañana en la noche – esta noche es mi última en un tiempo."

El espíritu de Sasuke cayó en esa declaración. Había estado inusualmente bien de espíritu los últimos días. Incluso se había mostrado en su cara y en su forma general. El personal de la Torre Hokage le había estado dando miradas curiosas cuando pensaban que él no estaba mirando, y Sakura le había preguntado sin rodeos durante su almuerzo de ramen ayer. Él le dio una de sus miradas, y ella había dejado caer el tema.

Pero ahora el motivo de su… él no sabía muy bien cómo llamar la emoción que sentía. Él no estaba exactamente _feliz_, pero tal vez era una leve felicidad. De todos modos. La razón de su buen humor le acababa de decir que no vendría por quién-sabe-cuanto-tiempo más. Ella había aparecido las últimas cuatro noches seguidas después de casi seis semanas de ausencia, y comía su ramen cada noche, y pasaba la noche en su cama, también. Desafortunadamente (en la opinión de Sasuke interno) él no estaba en la misma cama al mismo tiempo. Estaba consiguiendo un dolor en su espalda y círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos de sentarse en el suelo en la noche y mirarla dormir hasta que sus parpados caían sobre su propio acuerdo. Pero valía la pena, tenerla cerca.

Naruto continuó, ajena a los pensamientos de Sasuke. "Tengo una especie de misión con Itachi-niisan y Kisame en dos días, de modo que, sí – mañana en la noche es mi último tiempo. No sé cuánto tiempo será antes de que pueda atacar los armarios de tu cocina de nuevo." Ella eructó y se estiró, sin notar el estrechamiento en los ojos de Sasuke a una cierta frase que ella usó, luego siguió sus movimientos y descansando en su rostro sonriente. "No sé cómo sobreviví sin venir aquí por ramen en la noche. Solo unos pocos días seguidos y estoy cómoda con ello. Definitivamente voy a extrañar esto durante la misión." Ella sonrió tristemente, luego se volvió a mirar directamente a Sasuke, cuyo corazón dio un golpe extra fuerte. Ella le sonrió, y su corazón saltó unos pocos golpes. "¡Definitivamente te debo una, Sasuke!" declaró ella.

Sasuke tomó un momento para reflexionar. El Naruto que él había conocido hace años hubiera preferido morder su propio brazo antes de decir algo como eso. Luego una tortuosa idea vino a su cabeza; una que hizo a su corazón correr de solo pensar qué pasaría si ella decía que sí.

"Sí. Me debes una." Le dijo. Él estaba seguro de que sus ojos debían haber brillado malévolamente o algo, pero ella estaba felizmente meciéndose sobre las dos patas traseras de la silla y realmente no le prestó atención.

"Un." Respondió ella ausentemente, y pasó una mano a través de su cabello.

Sasuke sonrió. Él no había sonreído en un largo tiempo. Ella aún estaba balanceándose en las dos patas de la silla y aparentemente pensando en algo. Él decidió dar a conocer su malvado plan. "Ya que me debes una, conozco una forma para que puedas pagarme. Ir a una cita conmigo."

"Un, cla- ¿Nani?" ella había comenzado a responder automáticamente cuando lo que él había pedido se hundió en su cabeza, y lo miró en shock antes de perder el balance y caer al suelo en un fuerte estrepito.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo. Rió ligeramente a la vista de su cara sorprendida mirándolo desde una pila de extremidades y una silla en el suelo. Él rápidamente se levantó, jaló la silla lejos de ella y la puso sobre sus patas, sonriendo. Mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara pero su estómago fue invadido por nerviosas mariposas cuando lentamente se agachó, le agarró suavemente el brazo y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Podía sentir que ella estaba tensa bajo su agarre, y estaba temblando ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y sus labios estaban en una delgada línea recta, y su rostro tenía una mirada de fuerte concentración, como si ella estuviera tratando de descubrir la solución a un problema difícil y desagradable.

El moreno de mala gana soltó su brazo. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Salió más suave de lo que había previsto, pero no le importó.

Ella tomó un profundo respiro antes de responder. "Estaré bien." Respondió, tan suavemente como él había hablado. El silencio cayó sobre la casa, rompido sólo por el sonido de la respiración de Naruto, la cual poco a poco volvió a la normalidad mientras Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

Sasuke sonrió dulcemente cuando ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y se volvió hacia él, y él escuchó que su respiración se dificultó cuando se centró en él. Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció un instante, sin embargo se extendió por toda una eternidad.

Naruto fue la primera en romper el inusual silencio. Ella se apartó y alisó su manto y pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello. El momento terminó, Sasuke se sentó en su silla otra vez, y esperó mientras la rubia se dejó caer en su silla que él había enderezado antes.

"¿Cómo esperas que yo salga contigo? ¿Un ninja renegado en una cita con el Rokudaime Hokage?" le preguntó, sonriendo desproporcionadamente.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un salto – ¡ella no lo había rechazado! Lo tomó como una buena señal. Una muy buena señal.

"Simple." Respondió, sonriendo un poco. "El henge no es una opción ya que tenemos a los Hyuuga en Konoha. Por lo tanto – tinte de cabello, maquillaje y lentes de contacto."

Naruto frunció sus labios contemplativamente, y Sasuke luchó contra la urgencia de inclinarse y besar esos labios. Obligó a sus ojos a apartarse de sus labios rojos a sus ojos. "Estás loco." Fue su conclusión. Sasuke rió ligeramente. Se sintió ligeramente entusiasmado, sabiendo que ella no lo estaba rechazando.

"Me has contagiado." Respondió. Ella frunció el ceño.

"No tengo nada que usar, a menos que no te importe que use este manto de Akatsuki." Sus ojos brillaban con picardía. Sasuke sonrió, y Naruto se movió un poco a la vista de ello. Era una sonrisa 'No-vas-a-escapar-fácilmente'.

"Tengo algunos vestidos-" él comenzó, Naruto se atragantó.

"¡Retorcido bastardo!" su boca se abrió y cerró algunas veces, y sus mejillas estaban rojas. "¡Hombre, no puedo imaginarte en un vestido!" sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y desenfocados, un pequeño rubor cruzaba su rostro, la imagen mental presumiblemente jugando en su mente.

Sasuke se sonrojó. "¡No, baka!" una ceja se crispó, así como un puño. Naruto volvió a la tierra y le guiñó el ojo sugestivamente, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Hey, no me importa tu perversidad. ¡Diablos, mataría por verte en un vestido!"

Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron y su mandíbula colgaba perdida por unos pocos segundos cuando un feroz rubor se deslizó por sus mejillas. Naruto rió histéricamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Él inmediatamente rompió el encanto a su acción, y rápidamente se volvió hacia ella. Ella había dejado de reír y estaba mirando pensativamente su mano izquierda – la que le había tocado tan casualmente, tan natural. Sasuke notó con un sentido de alegría que ella no estaba temblando. Ella cerró sus ojos por un segundo, luego se volvió a él, sonriendo. La risa estaba de vuelta en sus ojos, y había tal contraste en sus ojos en blanco de lo que Sasuke recordó ver las primeras pocas veces que ella había re-aparecido en Konoha.

"De verdad, no me importa tu perversidad." Dijo con picardía.

Sasuke sonrió, su compostura repuesta. "Sólo si eres retorcida _junto_ conmigo." Respondió en una voz ronca.

Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco y su respiración se dificultó. Azul cerúleo miró en el profundo ónix, pero ninguno consiguió profundidad, ya que ambos eran tan defensivos, Naruto desvió la mirada primero.

"Bastardo pervertido." Repitió un poco temblorosa.

Sasuke obligó a su palpitante corazón a calmarse. La rubia se sacudió y sonrió. Sasuke sonrió levemente.

"Así que, Sasuke-pervertido ¿estabas diciendo?"

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron maliciosamente y una pequeña sonrisa maligna se curveó en sus labios. Naruto arqueó una ceja. "Como estaba diciendo antes de que tu yo pervertido interrumpiera." Respondió. "Tengo algunos vestidos – kimonos de dama, en realidad. Pertenecían a mi okaasan."

Naruto palideció un poco. "Ah… lo siento… no me habría burlado de ti si hubiera sabido que eran de tu okaasan…"

Sasuke le restó importancia. "No fue nada. No te preocupes." Él sonrió. "De vuelta a los negocios. Puedo proporcionar el kimono, el tinte de cabello, el maquillaje y los contactos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

La cara de Naruto se arrugó adorablemente, haciendo cosas divertidas en el interior de Sasuke y haciendo que su sonrisa se aflojara en una sonrisa afectuosa.

"¿Cómo vas a conseguir las otras cosas?" preguntó, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa para que sus palmas pudieran acunar sus mejillas, empujándolas tanto que parecían aplastadas contra su cara.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Ahora." Dijo. "¿Puedes estar aquí durante la temporada de sakura? Konoha está teniendo el Festival anual de Sakura, el cual Tsunade y yo estamos oficiando." Su voz y expresión se volvieron un poco vacilantes, y un rosa tenue empolvó sus mejillas. Su mirada bajó de su rostro para enfocarse tímidamente sobre la mesa mientras luchó con su repentino nerviosismo. "Estaba esperando… que pudieras a-acompañarme. E-eso es, espero que puedas ser mi c-cita para el Festival."

Se ruborizó con cada tartamudeo y el continuo silencio de Naruto. Cuando reunió el suficiente coraje para mirar su rostro, vio que ella estaba sonriendo con picardía. "¡Haces una impresión bastante media de Hinata, Sasuke!" exclamó, y rompió en una gran sonrisa.

Toda timidez huyó de él, y Sasuke frunció el ceño y se alejó. Un pequeño sentimiento de dolor lo rozó cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto no estaba tomando esto en serio – no estaba tomándole en serio. Pero la siguiente frase ahuyentó los pensamientos de dolor.

"Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo, Sasuke." La sinceridad en su voz era inconfundible. Los ojos de Sasuke rápidamente descansaron en su rostro, y al ver su cálida, amable sonrisa, su corazón saltó contra su pecho y sintió como si estuviera en algún lugar entre el cielo y la tierra, congelado en el tiempo.

"Yo…" logró finalmente. "… Gracias, Naruto."

La rubia parpadeó muy lentamente. "El gusto es mío." Respondió suavemente.

El corazón de Sasuke pareció haberse expandido y ahora estaba tratando de salirse de su caja torácica. Una tonta, sonrisa boba se estiró en sus labios antes de que pudiera mantener el tono bajo en una pequeña sonrisa. Definitivamente él no podía esperar para su cita.

Le dijo la fecha del día de la inauguración del Festival. "¿Puedes hacerlo?" preguntó un poco ansioso. "Necesitaras estar aquí un día antes para que puedas teñir tu cabello. Yo… entiendo si no puedes." _¡Por favor se capaz de venir, por favor por favor por favor se capaz de hacerlo!_ Sasuke interno gritó, tirando de su flequillo con ansiedad.

Naruto frotó su barbilla pensativamente. "Hmmm… hmmm… sin promesas." Respondió lentamente. "Pero _creo_ que deberé ser capaz de estar aquí."

Sasuke interno rebotó por las paredes mentales.

Sasuke sintió alivio, y nerviosismo en anticipación de su cita que comenzó a establecerse. No podía evitar sonreírle, y trabajó duro para resistir el impulso de poner sus brazos alrededor de ella y acercarla hacia sí.

Naruto sonrió de vuelta, luego esbozó un gran bostezo y parpadeó de vuelta unos pocos bostezos inducidos por las lágrimas. Frotó sus ojos, luego pasó una mano a través de su cabello y se rascó el cuero cabelludo con pereza. "Creo que es muy tarde. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, así que…" ella se detuvo y miró a Sasuke vacilantemente.

El moreno casi rodó sus ojos a ella. Había estado durmiendo en su cama las últimas cuatro noches y cada noche que ella había venido previamente, y cada vez que no se atrevía a imponerse a él.

"Eres bienvenida en mi cama en cualquier momento." Dijo sin pensar, luego trató de mantener atrás un sonrojo cuando Naruto arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

"Pervertido. Retorcido-pervertido-bastardo." Ella movió las cejas sugestivamente. El corazón de Sasuke estaba corriendo, pero logró sonreír en lo que él esperó fuera una manera sexy.

"Solo si eres retorcida y pervertida conmigo, ¿recuerdas?" dijo con voz ronca, y observó con satisfacción mientras ella tragaba cuando sus ojos se reunieron con los suyos. Él se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación después de apagar las luces de la cocina. Escuchó su silla raspar hacia atrás y sus apenas audibles pasos siguiéndolo.

Como se había vuelto habitual las últimas cuatro noches, él entró en la habitación primero, mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella, luego la cerró y sello la habitación después de que ella entró. Se volvió y se estableció en su posición habitual, pero notó con ligera curiosidad que en lugar de estar acostada cerca del borde de su cama extra grade como ella siempre lo hacía, esta vez se quedó sobre su lado más cerca del borde de la cama. Ella evitó sus ojos.

"Me siento mal por hacerte sentarte en el suelo todo el tiempo mientras uso tu cama." Dijo en voz baja. "¿Por qué no… quiero decir, vienes y te apoyas contra el borde de la cama, por lo menos?" Ella extendió su mano y acarició el borde del colchón en el que normalmente ella se quedaba.

El pulso de Sasuke comenzó a acelerarse cuando lentamente caminó la corta distancia y se sentó para que su lado se apoyara contra la cama. Él acunó su cabeza con sus brazos para que estuvieran descansando sobre el colchón de tal forma que podía observarla discretamente. Él no dijo nada, pero mantuvo sus ojos en ella todo el tiempo, y notó cómo ella estaba siguiendo sus movimientos.

Muy lentamente y vacilante, la mano más cercana a él se acercó y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Su mano estaba temblando ligeramente, pero sus ojos estaban en guardia.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, y se apoyó en su toque, e inmediatamente extrañó la calidez cuando su mano regreso a su lado. Su piel se estremeció donde su mano había tocado, y se forzó a recordar la sensación de su piel contra la suya.

Ella se quedó dormida no demasiado tiempo después de eso, y Sasuke la observó hasta que él también se quedó dormido.

* * *

**El Autor tiene Más que Decir:** Estaba escribiendo esta línea cuando finalmente me golpeó el título de este fic: 'Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció un instante, sin embargo se extendió por toda una eternidad'. Hehehe. ¿Puede alguien adivinar la 'canción de inspiración' para el título? 'En ese momento' en si mismo es una parte de la línea de esa canción. Hay otra línea de la canción en algún lugar en el fic, también. Me pregunto si alguien será capaz de adivinar… XD

¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T: **Explicación al final del capítulo…

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Sasuke se sentó en su silla de siempre en su cocina, resistiendo el impulso de levantarse y pasear. En cambio, sus dedos tecleaban un impaciente ritmo sobre la mesa de madera.

Naruto llegaba tarde. De acuerdo, bien – ella no llegaba _tarde_, en sí. Generalmente ella ya estaba en su apartamento y en su ramen para el momento en que él llegaba a casa, pero esta noche ella no había aparecido aún, y Sasuke estaba un poco preocupado. ¿Quién sabe lo que pudo haber pasado en las últimas semanas? Prácticamente toda aldea escondida había declarado a Akatsuki su enemigo, y casi todas las aldeas habían emitido órdenes de matar a la vista, secundada sólo por las órdenes de corre-por-tu-vida.

Hablando de otras aldeas escondidas, Sasuke recordó Sunagakure. Recordó cómo Gaara casi lo mató la primera vez que el Kazekage vino a Konoha y descubrió que Naruto había desaparecido. Había exigido continuamente actualizaciones de la situación, e incluso había enviado a algunos grupos de búsqueda de Suna, pero sin éxito. Luego, hace unos tres años, había dejado abruptamente de cuestionar a Konoha sobre Naruto. ¿Él había sabido de Naruto? Si es así, ¿Ella le hizo guardar el secreto?

Comenzó a llover más fuerte afuera, pero Sasuke no puso atención.

Mañana era la ceremonia de apertura del Festival Anual de Sakura de Konohagakure. Tsunade a regañadientes le había recordado sobre su responsabilidad conjunta de oficiar la ceremonia mañana. Sasuke estaba aliviado de que se tratara solo de una formalidad, y que él no tenía que hacer discursos de fantasía sobre cuánto él amaba la aldea y otras semejantes tonterías.

De repente, una espiga de chakra señaló la aparición de una figura encubierta en la habitación. La figura encubierta rápidamente se transformó en una taza de ramen vacío que cayó al piso. Sasuke habría arqueado una ceja, pero sintió el chakra entrante, y pronto hubo una serie de golpes inteligentes en la ventana de su cocina. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y se levantó para abrir la ventana. En el camino, él pateó la taza de ramen fuera de la vista debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué?" ladró a los dos ANBU de cuclillas en la pared de tal forma que podían asomarse por la ventana.

"Mis disculpas, Rokudaime-sama, pero un miembro de Akatsuki fue descubierto en el Sector 11 de la aldea. ANBU-8 está en la búsqueda activa."

Sasuke no tuvo que fingir su disgusto por su incompetencia. Su ceño se profundizó. "¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto? Tus superiores tendrán que responderme por tu incompetencia después del festival. Capturen al criminal, o sean degradados a chuunin." Él cerró la ventana de golpe en sus caras, y frunció el ceño al charco en el piso bajo la ventana, y al frente de su propio húmedo cuello de tortuga estándar. Limpió algo del agua de su cara y emitió un sello de privacidad en su departamento.

Un 'poof' sonó, luego un 'golpe' cuando Naruto golpeó su cabeza en la parte inferior de su mesa. "Oww…" ella gruñó, y salió frotando su cabeza. "No tienes que patear _así_ de fuerte, bastardo."

Sasuke se sintió tan aliviado de verla ilesa, aunque empapada. Sin embargo le frunció el ceño. "Llegas tarde."

Ella frunció el ceño de vuelta. "Me encontré con algunos problemas, como sabes. Convenientemente olvidaste mencionar el aumento de la seguridad. Tuve que llevarlos lejos de tu lugar o las personas se preguntarían qué estaba haciendo el Rokudaime Hokage dejando a un miembro de Akatsuki entrar en su casa en medio de la noche."

Sasuke sonrió levemente a eso, y realmente quería abrazarla; para sentirla presionada contra él, y dejarla saber cuán preocupado estaba. Su preocupación por ella lo alarmó en cierto grado – era tan extraño con su usual frío yo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía natural, y bienvenido, incluso. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. "Kage bunshin, ¿eh?" dijo en cambio, refiriéndose a lo que los ANBU estaban persiguiendo en el Sector 11.

Ella sonrió con picardía. "Oh sí."

El suspiró con cariño y salió de la cocina, animándola a seguir. La escuchó sisear levemente, como con dolor, y se volvió con preocupación. Naruto tenía una mano presionando su costado y estaba haciendo una mueca. Ella levantó la mirada para ver a Sasuke mirándola, y agitó el otro brazo a él con indiferencia.

"No es nada. Sólo un ligero corte que obtuve durante una misión." Dijo ella. Sasuke rodó sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

"Veinte años y todavía no puedes protegerte. Parece que me necesitas para protegerte, dobe." Dijo con cierta condescendencia.

Naruto le frunció el ceño oscuramente. "Tan arrogante como siempre. Yo. No. Necesito. Tu. Ayuda." Le dijo enojada, y apartó sus ojos de su cara. Ella pisoteó pasándolo entrando en su habitación y sentándose pesadamente en la cama, cruzando sus brazos a través de su pecho y con el ceño fruncido. Ella no encendió la luz, por lo que Sasuke lo hizo cuando entró. Ella parpadeó a la repentina brillantez y volvió a mirar el piso a su izquierda.

Sasuke suspiró ligeramente. En realidad no había querido insultarla – llegó de forma natural.

"Si volvieras a Konoha, no tendrías que salir herida todo el tiempo." Dijo en voz baja cuando se puso de pie delante de ella. Ella no se volvió hacia él, pero su ceño se volvió más oscuro y empuñó sus manos con más fuerza.

"Soy un ninja – lastimarse es parte de la descripción del trabajo." Le dijo entre dientes. Sus puños apretados. "Y ya te he dicho antes – no voy a volver a Konoha."

Las cejas de Sasuke se arrugaron cuando él frunció el ceño. Se agachó. "¿Por qué no?" preguntó en voz baja. "Nunca me has dicho."

Podía ver sus puños apretarse aún más hasta que comenzaron a temblar. Ella tomó algunas respiraciones profundas antes de responder.

"Te _he_ dicho. Soy la pesadilla de Konoha - ¿por qué querría volver? No cuando puedo vivir donde las personas no me miren fríamente por algo de lo que no tengo ningún control, y me maldicen a mis espaldas." Ella se volvió bruscamente hacia él. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por el flequillo. Pero él casi podía sentir su intensidad. "Escucha, Sasuke. Vine aquí porque tú me pediste una cita, no para ser interrogada por ti. ¿Podemos dejar el tema? O bien me voy."

Sasuke se puso rígido y frunció el ceño. Naruto desvió la mirada. El moreno cerró sus puños un poco furiosamente cuando el silencio cayó en la habitación.

Él quería saber sus razones para quedarse lejos. Parecía tan hipócrita de ella – queriendo ser Hokage y siempre tratando de arrastrarlo de vuelta cuando eran más jóvenes, sólo que ahora se mantenía alejada de la aldea, sin querer volver. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo, si había una sola cosa que Uchiha Sasuke sabía de Uzumaki Naruto, era que el rubio nunca fue un hipócrita, y Sasuke estaba muy seguro de que no era diferente para Namikaze Naruto. Desafortunadamente, evidentemente ella no quería hablar sobre ello, y él presionándola sobre el tema solo la alejaría. Era algo que él no podía permitirse hacer ahora. Él la quería cerca tanto. Pensaba en ella y la extrañaba y se preocupaba por ella durante los días que estuvo lejos, y quería tenerla a su lado y protegerla de Akatsuki y las ciegas personas de mente cerrada de Konoha. Quería ayudarla a superar su hafefobia, luego abrazarla tan cerca para que él pudiera sentir su corazón latiendo contra el suyo.

Sus cejas se fruncieron todavía más. Él estaba consciente del hecho de que obviamente pensaba en ella como más que un rival, un ex-compañero de equipo, o incluso un simple amigo. La pregunta era - ¿quería desprenderse de sus inhibiciones y dejar caer sus muros para permitir que los sentimientos crecieran? Más importante aún, ¿ella siente por él incluso lo más mínimo de lo que él siente por ella?

Inhaló y exhaló profunda y suavemente, y miró hacia arriba para ver a Naruto mirándolo con curiosidad con únicamente rastros de su anterior ceño dejado en su rostro. Él se levantó y corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello cuando se alejó de ella.

"Las cosas están en el baño en una bolsa de papel. No puedes perderlo. También incluí un tipo especial de loción corporal que disfrazará el tono de tu piel y esencia." Señaló hacia el baño.

"Muy bien." Respondió Naruto, luego repentinamente siseó de dolor cuando se levantó. Sasuke se dio la vuelta con preocupación para verla inclinarse un poco, presionando cuidadosamente una mano en su costado. "No es nada." Apretó, luego cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando otra ola de dolor pareció alcanzarla.

"No es nada." Dijo Sasuke un poco brusco, molesto de que no pudiera tocarla para examinar la herida. Naruto dirigió una mirada en su dirección antes de desabrocharse el manto y dejarlo caer al piso. Sasuke frunció el ceño profundamente al estado de sus ropas – estaban ensangrentadas y desgarradas. Lo que lo preocupó mayormente, sin embargo, fue la pieza de metal que vio saliendo de su costado. Lentamente avanzó más cerca de ella. "¿Llamas a eso _nada_?" preguntó, y la miró. "¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

Ella lo miró de nuevo antes de retorcer su cara en dolor. "Uhh… me metí en el camino de un kunai envuelto en una nota explosiva. Dos piezas entraron cuando explotó en pedazos. La otra pieza está afuera, y ahora el chakra del Kyuubi está empujando éste hacia afuera para que la herida pueda sanar. No te preocupes – está a punto de salir ya."

Sasuke observó con mórbida fascinación con su Sharingan activado. Podía ver el chakra naranja-rojo rodeando el metal en un patrón de ola, empujándolo hacia afuera del costado de Naruto.

"Lo sacaré." Dijo. Rápidamente Naruto sacudió su cabeza.

"No es necesario, está saliendo." Dijo ella con voz ronca, dando un paso atrás. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, su Sharingan girando lentamente.

"Será más rápido si tiró de él." Insistió. Casi había añadido un 'dobe'; al final de esa frase. "Confía en mí."

Naruto se puso rígida en sus últimas palabras, y lo miró. Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño con dolor, pero por otra parte ella no se movió. Sasuke lo tomó como un permiso, y dio un paso más cerca de ella. Él podía ver que sus ojos estaban siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

Sasuke lentamente levantó su mano y agarró firmemente la pieza de metal que sobresalía de su carne. Podía verla tensarse aún más. "Necesitas relajarte. Probablemente esto dolerá un poco." Le dijo. "Uno, dos…" y sacó la pieza de kunai sin problemas.

Naruto dio un pequeño gruñido de dolor y cerró sus ojos. Sasuke puso la ensangrentada pieza de metal en su mesita de noche e hizo algunos sellos de mano. Una esfera de chakra color verde pálido envolvió sus manos, y dejó que sus palmas se cernieran sobre la herida sangrante en el costado de Naruto. Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿Sabes jutsu de curación?" preguntó.

Sasuke gruñó, sintiéndose un poco ofendido por su tono sorprendido. "Hn. Sakura me enseñó. Ahora quédate quieta y en silencio o podría hacerte crecer un tumor." Él no la miró a la cara, pero ella se mantuvo quieta. Él observó los bordes de su piel juntándose fácilmente y fundiéndose bajo sus palmas, y se apartó cuando el proceso estuvo completo. Suspiró y se sentó en sus talones, y miró a la rubia, quien tenía una expresión impresa en su cara. Ella se agachó para hurgarse la nueva cerrada herida. Sasuke rápidamente le dio un manotazo con su mano apartándola, pero no antes de que ella lograra un pinchazo.

"¡Ay!" ella rápidamente retiró su mano y se movió unos pasos hacia atrás.

"No la toques todavía, baka. La volverás a abrir." Reprendió Sasuke, y se levantó para sentarse sobre la cama. Él levantó la mirada para verla mirándolo con una expresión indescriptible en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban parcialmente ocultos por el rubio flequillo. Él la miró de vuelta, tratando de comprender lo que ella estaba pensando, pero después de un tiempo ella se sacudió y sonrió.

"Las cosas están en el baño, ¿ne? Comenzaré entonces." Ella dejó la habitación.

Sasuke se agachó para recoger su descartado manto de Akatsuki. Estaba completamente mojado, y lleno de barro en algunos puntos. Pasó sus dedos sobre el corte que correspondía a la herida que él acababa de sanar, y giró el manto para encontrar otro corte similar. Probablemente el sitio de entrada de la segunda pieza de metal. Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca por un momento, luego se levantó y tomó una percha de su armario y colgó el manto en una de las clavijas en la pared.

Una vez hecho eso, salió de su habitación hacia la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá y cogió un pergamino que él había dejado allí cuando había llegado a casa antes. Usualmente terminaba su trabajo en la oficina, pero hoy había decidido llevar el pergamino a casa con él para esperar a Naruto. Se fue al mismo tiempo que su secretaria, quien le había dado una mirada extraña, ya que él nunca se iba antes o al mismo tiempo que ella.

Se sumergió en la lectura del pergamino, sólo vagamente consiente que Naruto estaba tomándose su dulce tiempo en el baño. Cerca de una hora después, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, y levantó la mirada con anticipación. Unos segundos más tarde, una cabeza marrón oscuro entró en la habitación, seguida por el resto del cuerpo a la que estaba adjunta. Sasuke miró sobre la encubierta Naruto juiciosamente.

El tinte que él le había dado volvió su cabello en un rico marrón caoba, y la loción que le había dado cubría su bronceado bastante bien, dejándola con un tono de piel casi tan pálido como el suyo. Las almohadillas en sus mejillas hacían sus pómulos anteriormente bien definidos más rellenos. Ella había usado el maquillaje y los contactos, por lo que las marcas de bigote se habían ido, y sus ojos ahora eran de un indeterminado marrón chocolate. En total ella no parecía particularmente memorable o sobresaliente, o muy Naruto – justo como había planeado.

Con una sensación de opresión en su pecho se dio cuenta de que él quería a la real rubia de ojos azules, no una falsa mujer de tonos marrones. Suspiró suavemente y le sonrió suavemente. Ella lo estaba mirando con curiosidad, vestida en una de sus yukata que él le había prestado. Era un poco demasiado grande para ella, pero no por mucho, porque él no era mucho más grande que ella.

"Realmente me veo diferente." Comentó, empujando hacia arriba las mangas sueltas de la yukata mientras se frotaba sus pálidos brazos. Las almohadillas de mejillas en su boca hacían su voz un poco diferente.

"Ese sería el punto." Él respondió secamente. Ella respondió sacando su lengua a él, y echándose en la silla junto a él. Él retiró un distraído deseo mental de que ella se hubiera sentado junto a él en el sofá en lugar de en la otra silla, y agarró el pergamino otra vez.

Un suave gruñido interrumpió su lectura, y levantó la mirada con una cara de desconcierto al ver a Naruto frotando su estómago con timidez.

"Heheh. No he comido desde la última noche, porque estaba un poco apurada en llegar aquí." Le informó. Él sintió un escalofrío de calor en su pecho a lo que ella dijo. Ella había corrido aquí, y ni siquiera se había detenido para comer. No estaba seguro si los hábitos alimenticios de Naruto habían cambiado, y no pensó que lo hubieran, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Naruto permitiéndose saltarse una comida era un gran problema. La comisura de sus labios se arqueó en una pequeña sonrisa y casualmente señaló con un dedo en la dirección de su cocina.

"Sabes dónde está el ramen." Dijo, y su sonrisa creció en la forma en que sus ahora ojos marrones se abrieron y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa complacida. Rebotó fuera de su silla y prácticamente corrió a la cocina.

"¡Te a– quiero decir, eres totalmente genial, Sasuke!" llamó de vuelta.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y exhaló cuando sus dedos inconscientemente apretaron alrededor del pergamino. Era la segunda vez que ella casi deslizaba _esa_ palabra. ¿En realidad ella quería decirla o sólo era una forma de hablar? Por otro lado, si _era_ sólo una forma de hablar, ella no se detendría de terminar la palabra, ¿verdad? Pero si ella quería decir lo que Sasuke pensó (_esperó_, suplicó Sasuke interno y quedó destrozado por estos problemas) ¿Por qué ella siempre se interrumpía? Tal vez ella no se sentía de esa manera… después de todo, él casi la había matado cuando eran genin, y todo sino echarla de la aldea hace cinco años…

Los sonidos de Naruto irrumpiendo de vuelta en la sala de estar lo hicieron levantar la mirada. Ella estaba cargando una bandeja que él no sabía que tenía, y sobre la bandeja había al menos ocho humeantes copas de ramen. Él le dio una mirada cariñosa de exasperación, y ella le hizo un puchero.

"¿Qué? Tengo _hambre_."

Para su sorpresa, ella con cuidado le entregó una copa de ramen, junto con un par de palillos. Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta a su ceja arqueada. "Sólo pensé que debías tener hambre también. Si no, está bien, porque siempre hay más espacio para el ramen en mi estómago."

Sasuke sonrió, sintiéndose tocado de que ella en realidad había preparado una copa para él. "Gracias."

En silencio comieron su ramen. Sasuke notó que Naruto no estaba comiendo desordenadamente y ruidosa como de costumbre, y comentando al respecto. La rubia medio frunció el ceño, medio le hizo un mohín.

"Mezquino. Tú e Itachi-niisan son tan similares. Él me dijo que me metería en el Tsukiyomi si no aprendía buenos modales y etiqueta."

La expresión de Sasuke y humor se oscureció en la mención del nombre de _ese_ hombre. No le gustaba el hecho de que _él_ aún estaba vivo, y que Naruto estuviera colgada a _su_ alrededor más de lo que ella estaba con Sasuke.

La rubia simplemente lo examinó por unos momentos con una expresión que Sasuke no pudo entender, luego bostezó y se levantó.

"Estoy muerta de cansancio." Dijo, y bostezó de nuevo. Se estiró y Sasuke se sorprendió apreciando la manera en que su yukata se deslizaba y apretaba sobre su pecho cuando sus brazos fueron hacia arriba.

"Vamos a la cama, Sasuke." Bostezó, y se levantó para comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación. Sasuke ignoró la sacudida que sintió en sus regiones bajas a sus palabras, y enrolló el pergamino cuidadosamente antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación, tratando se detener su corazón de latir tan fuerte.

Ella guardó los lentes de contacto marrón cuando él entró. Esperó a que ella terminara y se sentara en la cama antes de apagar la luz y caminar hacia la cama, sintiéndose tan cálido y extrañamente contenido en cuán maravillosamente normal se sentían esas acciones. Como si fueran parte de su rutina nocturna. Su pecho se oprimió con el anhelo de que se hiciera realidad.

Él se sentó en una posición cómoda y descansó su cabeza sobre el colchón, y sonrió suavemente a ella. Ella comenzó a reír de vuelta, pero terminó bostezando en su lugar.

"¿Qué estabas leyendo antes, 'Suke?" preguntó, parpadeando hacia él. Él apenas podía distinguir el azul de sus ojos.

Él no vaciló en responder. "Las negociaciones para la alianza de Takigakure."

Naruto pensó por un momento, luego rió ligeramente. "Sí, recuerdo ese lugar con el agua rara y ese tipo quejumbroso. ¿Cuáles son sus términos?"

Ella no vio que eso no era exactamente adecuado para el Rokudaime Hokage discutir los asuntos de la aldea con un ninja renegado – un miembro de Akatsuki, no menos – en la habitación, o simplemente no importaba. Era el caso de Sasuke.

"Quieren intercambiar algunos jutsu, pero su lista de jutsu que no conocemos ya es demasiado corta. No hay nada que podamos ganar de ellos en términos de comercio, y ellos no están dispuestos a entregar muestras de su Agua del Héroe."

"Diles que lo más que hará Konoha es enseñarles jutsu médico básico, y tal vez algún par de ninjutsu, y eso es lo que vamos a aceptar de su lista de jutsu. Intel se preocupa por la seguridad de la aldea, como los rumores de guerras o el movimiento de enemigos en común, debe ser compartido plenamente y de buena gana. Si quieren más que eso, entonces bien podrían jurar lealtad a Konoha y volverse un puesto de Konoha, con su persona héroe como subordinado de la Hokage."

El Rokudaime estaba impresionado, y dejó que se mostrara en su rostro, junto con una ceja arqueada. Ella atrapó su expresión y desvió la mirada. "Quiero decir, esos son los términos que yo habría establecido si yo fuera Ho… si tuviera que decidir." Bostezó y se acurrucó, elevando sus rodillas a mitad de camino hasta su barbilla y enrollando un brazo alrededor de ellas.

Sasuke suspiró, y desvió la mirada cuando el sentimiento de culpa regreso. "Serías un mejor Hokage que yo." Murmuró él. No pudo evitar la nostalgia en su voz cuando hablo otra vez. "Si tan sólo volvieras."

Él miró a la rubia para ver que ella había cerrado sus ojos y su rostro estaba en blanco.

"Por favor, no entremos en eso, 'Suke." Su voz era un poco suplicante. "Y te he dicho – deja de sentirte culpable por irme de la aldea. No sólo fuiste tú – se podría decir que fue sobre todo debido a Konoha."

Ella exhaló, y una pequeña sonrisa se curveó en sus labios. "Oyasumi, 'Suke."

Sasuke la miró por un largo rato antes de cerrar sus ojos. "Oyasumi, Naruto."

* * *

**El Autor tiene Más que Decir:** ¿Creyeron que iba a llegar a la cita pronto? Muahahaha…

**N/T**: Bueno, no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde en actualizar, y por ello lo hago al triple. I Think I y Butterfly los he actualizado. Creo que estaré actualizando de esta manera, para no atrasarme con ellos. Para los que no tengan conocimiento de a lo que me refiero con Butterfly, pues es una traducción de la autora Spartanica; y este a diferencia de ITI y ITM, no son SasuFemNaru. Se trata de un SasuHina. Me gustó mucho la trama y está terminado. No soy fiel a alguna pareja (aunque parezca que si lo soy considerando que la mayoría de mis favoritos son SasuFemNaru XD) simplemente me gusta leer algo bien escrito y con una buena trama, esta historia lo tiene. Por lo que si también les gusta el SasuHina, pues pasen a leerlo.

Ya no tengo nada que decir por lo que:

Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas


	10. Chapter 10

**N/T: **Creo que ha sido un mes desde la última actualización… tengan paciencia. Hace cuatro meses que me convertí en "mamá", aunque estoy acostumbrada al cuidado de niños, pero no por ocho horas seguidas; lo bueno es que sólo es uno, pero con ese me basta y me sobra. Realmente me siento como una mamá, pues en ocasiones me llama así, y no ayuda que yo le llame "mi niño"

Bueno, basta de mí, aquí les dejó la conti ^.^

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Sasuke se movió ligeramente cuando un rayo de luz golpeó su cara. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, luego los abrió, y fue recompensado con la imagen de un dulce rostro, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados con el sueño. Por una fracción de segundo se tensó, luego su cerebro nublado por el sueño se aclaró lo suficiente como para recordarle que era Naruto.

Sintió su corazón expandirse dentro de su pecho, y se dio cuenta de que le gustó despertar a su lado, aunque prefería su cabello rubio natural y piel bronceada. Su maquillaje que ocultaba las marcas de bigote se había frotado un poco – en su almohada, notó con molestia – de modo que las marcas eran parcialmente visibles.

Vio cómo su nariz tembló, seguido por sus parpados. Luego abrió sus ojos, y Sasuke casi tragó ansiosamente en la vista de sus irises azul cerúleo. Ella parpadeó cuando se enfocó en él, luego le dio una suave, dulce sonrisa y él casi se derritió. Era oficial – él lo quería tanto – despertar junto a ella cada mañana.

"Ohayo." Susurró ella, y rió suavemente. Él sonrió con la tenue luz del amanecer.

"Ohayo." Susurró él de vuelta. Muy lentamente, él acercó su mano y acunó su mejilla, y dejó sus dedos trazar sobre su piel cuando retiró su mano. Su mirada nunca dejó sus ojos, y sus sonrisas nunca dejaron sus caras, aunque Naruto se puso rígida un poco.

"¿No obtengo un beso de buenos días?" susurró Sasuke burlonamente, disfrutando del ligero rosa que empolvó sus mejillas. Contuvo su respiración cuando ella llevó su mano para tocar sus labios lentamente y delinearlos, luego dejó que esa mano se moviera hacia su rostro y presionara los dedos que ella había besado a sus labios ligeramente temblando. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de él. Ella fue recompensada con una aturdida sonrisa cuando ella retiró su mano.

"Gracias." Susurró él, y ella le sonrió con picardía.

"¿Por qué estamos susurrando?" susurró ella.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. "No lo sé." Susurró de vuelta. Ella se rió como una niña, luego se giró para enfrentar el techo mientras se estiraba con lujo. Sasuke observó sus movimientos con admiración. Él sacudió su cabeza un poco, luego se levantó y se estiró, y miró hacia la cama para encontrar los ojos de Naruto sobre él.

"Adelántate y usa el baño primero." Él le dijo. Ella asintió y saltó de la cama. Sasuke cayó con gracia en la cama y se acurrucó en el calor que ella dejó atrás. Frunció el ceño a la mancha de maquillaje en la almohada, y quitó la funda sucia a fin de utilizar la almohada desnuda. Cubrió su cara con ella, pero sabía que su esencia no estaría allí – la loción para el cuerpo que él le dio lo garantizaba mucho. Borró su esencia original y la remplazó con un perfume floral.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, ella volvió a entrar en la habitación vestida en la misma yukata, pero se veía más fresca. La observó ponerse maquillaje y recoger su cabello en un moño sencillo, dejando los contactos al final, a petición suya. Él quería ver esos ojos azules tanto como pudiera.

Finalmente, se volvió hacia él. Su piel era pálida, debido a la loción, y sus parpados tenían un tono de púrpura pastel, gracias al maquillaje que él había proporcionado. Sus bigotes fueron recubiertos, y sus labios eran un rosa pastel que lo hizo querer besarla.

"El kimono esta en mi armario." Dijo, estirando perezosamente su pierna y apuntando con un dedo para indicar el armario mientas abrazaba la almohada en su pecho. Ella asintió alegremente, fue hacia el armario y lo abrió. Sasuke vio sus ojos abrirse anchamente.

"Es hermoso." Exclamó en voz baja, sacando el kimono. Era púrpura oscuro, con púrpura pálido y flores de sakura y pétalos rosa, parecían barridos por una briza que se arremolinaba alrededor del kimono. Aumentando desde la parte inferior del dobladillo a la rodilla que tenía delicados brotes de bambú. Las hojas eran verde pastel y los tallos eran café pálido. El obi era azul – un azul cerúleo que hacia juego con el color original de sus ojos.

Sasuke llevó sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama y se sentó. "Era uno de los kimono favoritos de mi madre. Supongo que es el que también me gustaba más." él pasó sus dedos a través de su flequillo y sonrió suavemente a la forma en que la expresión de Naruto se suavizó. Con una pequeña suave sonrisa en sus labios, ella paso una mano sobre los delicados bordados del kimono. Era una de las razones por las que a Sasuke le gustaba mucho el kimono – los patrones de sakura y bambú en realidad estaban bordados sobre la tela, y no simples impresiones. Vagamente recordaba con cariño pasar sus manos sobre la sedosa tela y sentir el bordado cuando era joven y su madre aún estaba viva.

Salió de la cama y fue hacia el baño para bañarse y hacer su rutina de la mañana. En menos de diez minutos salió del baño y entró a su habitación para ver Naruto completamente vestida y sentada humildemente sobre su cama. Ella levantó la mirada con timidez, y vio que los contactos estaban puestos, y suspiró internamente. Se sentó junto a ella, pero a una distancia con la que ella estuviera cómoda.

"Gracias por llevarme en esta cita, Sasuke-san." Dijo Naruto con una voz tímida, sin reunirse enteramente con sus ojos. Sus manos estaban cruzadas suavemente sobre su regazo.

Era tan diferente de ella que Sasuke le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva y arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué eres tan tímida y formal de repente?"

La recatada mirada desapareció y ella pareció media molesta y media frustrada. Ella cruzó sus brazos a través de su pecho y sacó su lengua a él. "Che." Dijo, "Estaba entrando en el personaje. No puedo ser mi propio yo ruidoso como de costumbre, y no puedo ser la chillona novia pegajosa, así que todo lo que queda es la dulce, chica tímida." Ella pareció un poco avergonzada y desvió su mirada lejos de la de él.

Sasuke parpadeó, luego rió. Él estaba un poco divertido y conmovido de que ella había pensado en su cita. "Ya veo. Nada mal." Dijo, sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa. "Muy bien, ahora escucha cuidadosamente – está será tu historia cubierta." Se refirió a los antecedentes que había hecho para la persona que Naruto estaría pretendiendo ser, y le dijo que se escabullera fuera de Konoha y volviera a entrar por la puerta. Él se reuniría con ella allí.

Fueron a la cocina, donde él sacó algunos bollos de carne de su nevera y le entregó dos a ella, dejando uno para él y comerlo.

"¿Recuerdas todo? Porque si no lo haces podrías ser descubierta, y con la seguridad reforzada probablemente serás atrapada antes de que yo pueda sacarte de forma segura–" comenzó a decir con una vaga mirada de preocupación, pero ella lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño y rodando sus ojos.

"Si, sí. Lo sé, Sasuke, y puedo manejarlo. Soy un buen ninja – si he llegado tan lejos con los Akatsuki, definitivamente puedo manejar un día en Konoha contigo."

Sasuke no entendía completamente cómo llegó tan lejos con los Akatsuki igualando su capacidad de controlarse a sí misma, pero él no insistió. En su lugar, asintió. "Bien. Será mejor que te vayas ahora – es casi una hora pasado el amanecer, y los civiles estarán moviéndose pronto." él realmente quería darle un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, pero se las arregló para agarrar su mano y darle un firme apretón antes de dejarla ir. Estaba aliviado de que ella no se asustara, o se apartara, aunque ella se tensó.

Ella sonrió y le asintió. "De acuerdo – nos vemos en tres horas, bastardo." Ella desapareció en una nube de humo.

_Esta a salvo_, pensó Sasuke para ella.

* * *

Sasuke caminó con elegancia por las calles de Konoha, en dirección hacia las puertas. Se había reunido con varias personas a cargo de varias partes del festival, inspeccionando el escenario y la seguridad por última vez, y ahora estaba en camino por su cita.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco nervioso – sus palmas estaban un poco sudorosas, su corazón iba más rápido de lo normal y las mariposas se habían instalado en su estómago. Aunque nada de esto se registró en su rostro. Se aseguró de ello.

Era su primera cita. Las mujeres se habían lanzado a él, esperanzadas de enganchar al Rokudaime, pero él las había esquivado. Incluso antes de que Naruto hiciera su re-aparición, no había estado interesado en ninguna de las mujeres, tanto así que habían estado corriendo rumores sobre su sexualidad, o falta de ella.

Y ahora estaba aquí – emocionado y nervioso por su cita con una ninja renegada encubierta, un miembro de Akatsuki y hombre-convertido-en-mujer-que-había-originalmente-nacido-mujer. Quien pasaba a ser la hija del más querido ex Hokage – el Yondaime – y su ex compañero y rival/mejor amigo.

Sasuke asintió a las personas que se inclinaban respetuosamente ante él mientras caminaba, y no prestó atención a los aleteos de pestañas y sonrisas bobas. Inhaló profundamente cuando las enormes puertas llegaron a la vista, y cuando se acercó más, vio la figura vestida de púrpura esperando en la caseta de vigilancia, con los ojos mirando recatadamente hacia el suelo. Parecía que los guardias chuunin estaban tratando de charlar con ella, y ella seguía sacudiendo su cabeza.

"–conmigo? Tu amigo no parece estar mostrándose." Uno de los chuunin, un hombre de cabello castaño, dijo con una sonrisa depredadora cuando se movió para estar de pie junto a Naruto, quien se apartó suavemente. El otro chuunin, uno de cabello negro, miraba de reojo a Naruto.

Una oleada de furia pasó a través de Sasuke, y aceleró sus pasos para llegar a la caseta de vigilancia. Los dos chuunin tenían ahora sus espaldas hacia él, y estaban concentrados en hablar a Naruto que no sintieron su acercamiento. Él vio que Naruto lo había sentido, y ella finalmente levantó la mirada. Un ligero rosa coloreó sus mejillas antes de que ella rápidamente mirara hacia debajo de nuevo, con una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y aclaró su garganta. Un poco de intención asesina se filtró, y en el momento que lo sintieron, los dos guardias chuunin se dieron la vuelta a toda prisa. Sus manos llegaron a sus fundas de kunai, pero la posición recta de ambos se rompió y se inclinaron con elegancia cuando vieron quien era.

El Rokudaime cruzó sus brazos a través de su pecho. "¿Por qué no están en su puesto?" preguntó fríamente, mirándolos fijamente.

"Estábamos hablando con esta dama, Uchiha-sama." El hombre castaño respondió rápidamente.

La expresión del Uchiha se volvió helada, y más intento asesino se liberó. ¡El descaró de esos dos de tratar de enganchar a _su_ cita!

"Yo no era consiente que era parte de sus deberes de hablar con cada visitante que entra por las puertas." Chasqueó en un tono helado. Los dos chuunin estaban mirando al suelo nerviosamente.

"Nosotros, uh –" comenzó uno de ellos, pero la voz de Naruto lo cortó. Ella habló en una voz que era casi un susurró.

"Sasuke-san." Fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Sasuke hizo un consiente esfuerzo para dejar ir su ira, y se volvió hacia ella. Ella le sonrió gentilmente, y él le regresó el gesto. Él notó la sorpresa en los dos chuunin, y se dio cuenta que era probablemente la primera vez que él había sonreído, para el conocimiento de los habitantes de Konoha.

"Hatsutori Kazuha." Saludó calurosamente, usando un alias que él había preparado. "Bienvenida a mi pueblo – Konohagakure. ¿Espero que esos imbéciles no te hayan molestado de alguna manera?" dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos fijamente a los chuunin, quienes se revolvían para regresar a su puesto y miraban desde un lugar seguro.

Ella levantó sus ojos para mirarlo con timidez, luego dejó caer su mirada de vuelta al suelo. "Me siento honrada de que me invitara, Sasuke-san. Y esos dos caballeros han estado amablemente acompañándome mientras esperaba por usted." Respondió ella.

_'__Amablemente acompañándome__'._ Sasuke casi soltó un bufido, pero en su lugar le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Ella tomó unos pequeños, femeninos pasos a su lado, y caminaron a Konoha juntos. Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de los chuunin, Naruto habló suavemente desde la comisura de su boca, y Sasuke se inclinó felizmente para escuchar, disfrutando interiormente toda la decepción y mirada de celos que Naruto estaba consiguiendo de la mayoría de las mujeres solteras que pasaban. Sabía que se miraban bien juntos – había escogido deliberadamente un kimono azul marino, con un más masculino patrón geométrico de sakura rosa pálido y púrpura decorando los dobladillos de las mangas, y tenía brotes de bambú debajo de las rodillas casi idénticos a esos en el kimono de Naruto. Básicamente eran iguales y se complementaban mutuamente.

"¿Por qué te tomó tanto? ¡Tuve que estar allí de pie y tolerar a esos dos idiotas! Sentía como si debía darles una patada en las espinillas a los dos." Susurró Naruto furiosamente, pero mantuvo su rostro en una máscara de cortesía.

Sasuke rió suavemente. "Lo siento, Kazuha-san. Cosas de último minuto."

Naruto hizo un sonido petulante, luego se quedó tranquila y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor mientras se abrían camino por el centro de la aldea, donde la ceremonia de apertura se celebraría. Una gran multitud se había congregado en frente de un escenario. Cuando se aproximaron a la multitud, dos ANBU aparecieron repentinamente en frente de Sasuke y cayeron en una rodilla con respeto. Junto a él, Naruto dio un corto chillido y se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pocos pasos. Sasuke rápidamente se volvió hacia ella con alarma y vio la mirada de espanto en su cara. Él corrió a su lado.

"¿Estás bien, Kazuha-san?" murmuró con preocupación.

"E-Estoy bien, Sasuke-san. Tus ninja sólo me sorprendieron, eso es todo." Respondió ella con una voz entrecortada que Sasuke sabía de inmediato ella estaba fingiendo. Mentalmente sonrió a su rápido pensar – 'Hatsutori Kazuha' nunca había conocido un ANBU antes, y sin duda habría sido sorprendida, al menos, por la repentina aparición de los dos shinobi.

"Uchiha-sama." Entonó uno de ellos. "Godaime-sama solicita su presencia en el escenario, la ceremonia comenzara en diez minutos."

Sasuke asintió con brevedad a los ANBU, quienes se pusieron de pie, se inclinaron y desaparecieron. Él se volteó hacia Naruto.

"Buena idea." Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, luego continuó con una voz más alta. "Tengo que irme, Kazuha-san. ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?" él estaba verdaderamente preocupado por dejarla sola.

El rostro de Kazuha sonrió suavemente, pero Sasuke podía ver sus ojos endurecer. Ella respondió. "Gracias por tu preocupación, Sasuke-san. Pero estoy segura de que estaré bien." Luego ella se inclinó más cerca de él y susurró. "Y si llegas a insinuar que no soy capaz de cuidar de mí misma de nuevo, personalmente me aseguraré de que no seas capaz de continuar con el linaje Uchiha, bastardo."

Ella se enderezó, y le dio una dulce sonrisa que contradecía completamente pero enfatizando lo que acababa de decir, y con recato miró hacia el suelo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Estaba preocupado por ella, ¡qué baka! Pero era una respuesta muy Naruto que su ceño se volvió en una ligera sonrisa, y de hecho rió suavemente. Naruto lo miró fijamente con curiosidad, pero él sólo sacudió su cabeza, luego le asintió y se fue hacia el escenario.

* * *

**El Autor tiene Más que Decir:** ¡Y así la cita comienza! Realmente espero que no hayan estado esperando una cosa verdaderamente romántica. No sucederá (todavía no, al menos) en esta historia, probablemente.

El alias de Naruto 'Hatsutori Kazuha', es una combinación de los nombres de dos personajes de otro manga. ¿Alguien puede imaginar cual es el manga? Aunque supongo que si quieres adivinar creo que es justo decirte que el nombre 'Hatsutori' es una corrupción del nombre verdadero del personaje. Leí este manga en el idioma nativo de mi país, y no tenía idea de por qué decidieron poner una silaba extra en su nombre. Suspiro.

¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	11. Chapter 11

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

"¿Quién es esa chica?" preguntó Tsunade a quemarropa una vez que él se acercó a su lado. La expresión de Sasuke se volvió fría.

"No era consiente que parte de los deberes del Hokage eran espiar las vidas privadas de sus subordinados." Dijo con frialdad cuando marchó al escenario detrás de ella.

Tsunade no se dejó intimidar. "No seas tan quisquilloso, Uchiha. El clan Uchiha es la responsabilidad de Konoha; por lo tanto, a quien sea que elijas para revivir tu clan también es mi asunto."

Sasuke la miró enfadado. "Hatsutori Kazuha." Escupió. "Recuerdas mi última misión antes de mi nombramiento como Rokudaime. Como señalé en mi reporte, pasé la noche en Akagusa para recuperarme del leve agotamiento de chakra. La conocí allí." Las circunstancias eran reales – sólo que Hatsutori Kazuha no lo era. Pero Tsunade probablemente no husmearía.

"Ya veo." Murmuró Tsunade. "Es extraño que seas tan amistoso con alguien que conociste por un corto tiempo, pero ignoras a las cientos de mujeres de Konoha que prácticamente caen a tus pies."

Sasuke se estremeció. No había esperado que Tsunade fuera tan curiosa, aunque él estaba seguro de que Sakura lo taladraría más tarde. "Ella ayudó a limpiar mis heridas y cuidó de mi mientras estuve allí. La invité aquí como una forma de pagar su amabilidad." Respondió secamente. Afortunadamente, ya estaban en el escenario y dos kunoichi en servicio les mostraban los asientos de honor. Tsunade hizo una última observación en voz baja.

"No sé por qué, pero ella me recuerda a Naruto."

El moreno casi se congeló ante eso, y logró mantener la calma con un esfuerzo. Fingió un ofendido y enojado tono en su lugar. "Kazuha-san no es nada como es descarada, chillona, impredecible usuratonkachi. Por favor no cometas el error de confundir a Kazuha-san con esa idiota."

Tsunade simplemente lo miró con una expresión indescriptible, luego miró hacia adelante hacia la multitud y suspiró lentamente. Sasuke volvió su atención a la ceremonia, la cual había comenzado cuando los dos Hokage estaban caminando. Pronto fue el turno de Tsunade para hacer un discurso, seguido de Sasuke. Subió al podio y pronunció elegantemente su discurso memorizado en su habitual manera sin emoción. Sus ojos, sin embargo, vagaban por la masa de personas hasta que se establecieron en la figura disfrazada de Naruto de pie en la hilera en la multitud.

Al final de su discurso, Tsunade se acercó a su lado, y concentraron sus chakras, gritando '¡Kai!' al unísono.

Todo alrededor de Konoha, y alrededor de la plaza en la que estaban, los árboles de Sakura anteriormente estaban desnudos y feos reventaron en color y vida cuando las sakuras rosa pálido brotaron en las ramas, y los pétalos de sakura se arremolinaron en el aire, recordando a Sasuke el patrón bordado en el kimono que Naruto estaba usando. Buscó en la multitud otra vez y la vio. Ella estaba mirando los pétalos de sakura girando a su alrededor con una expresión pacífica y una suave sonrisa que de alguna manera tenía un dejo de tristeza en ella. Estiró una mano con gracia y dejó que un pétalo cayera en ella, luego miró pensativamente el pétalo. La triste sonrisa no dejó su rostro.

Sasuke ignoró los aplausos entusiasmados de la multitud y apareció con un shunshin junto a ella.

"Kazuha-san." Llamó en voz baja, para no sobresaltarla. Naruto volvió sus ahora ojos marrones hacia él y la tristeza dejó su cara cuando le sonrió.

"Sasuke-san." Respondió ella. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, Sasuke vio a algunos hombres mirándola y una oleada de posesividad destelló en él. Estaba tan tentado a deslizar un brazo alrededor de su cintura y mantenerla junto a él para mostrarles a todos con quien estaba 'Hatsutori Kazuha', y tenía que mantener sus manos temblando a su lado.

"¿Nos vamos, Kazuha-san?" dijo, haciendo un gesto con una mano. Naruto asintió tímidamente y se mantuvo a su lado cuando caminaron a través de Konoha, admirando la belleza de los árboles de sakura. Su ego masculino estaba satisfecho por las miradas de celos que la población masculina soltera de Konoha le disparaba. Había querido que 'Hatsutori Kazuha' pasara desapercibida, una persona indescriptible, pero de alguna manera no funcionó. Había algo en Naruto que atraía a las personas hacia ella, incluso con el disfraz. Tal vez era este 'algo' que Tsunade de alguna manera reconoció.

Lo que le recordó. Lentamente llevó su cabeza cerca de la de Naruto y pudo verla tensarse casi imperceptiblemente.

"Tsunade sabe sobre 'Hatsutori Kazuha'." Susurró. "Ella me preguntó antes, y le informé de nuestra pequeña historia."

Para su crédito, Naruto no mostró alguna reacción negativa, pero pretendió asentir y sonreír tímidamente, como en respuesta a algo que Sasuke había dicho. "¿Cómo lo-?" susurró ella de vuelta, luego sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. "Debe ser esa maldita bola de cristal de Sandaime-ojisan."

"Hn." Acordó Sasuke. "Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos. Pero quiero que disfrutes, también." Se sintió tonto por decir una cosa tan sentimental, pero fue recompensado cuando Naruto agarró ligera y rápidamente sus dedos con los de ella.

"¡Hey, Sasuke-kun!" una voz familiar llamó detrás de él. Sasuke frunció el ceño internamente y se dio la vuelta.

"Sakura." Dijo. La Jefe Médico de cabello rosa estaba caminando hacia ellos de la mano con su prometido.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó ella con curiosidad no disimulada, y sonrió alegremente a Naruto. "¡Hola! Soy Haruno Sakura, y este es Hyuuga Neji, mi prometido. ¡Hajimemashite!" Ella comenzó a estirar su mano, y Sasuke casi entró en pánico hasta que Naruto pretendió no ver la mano y se inclinó con respeto.

"Hajimemashite. Mi nombre es Hatsutori Kazuha." Dijo ella en la cortes voz tímida de Kazuha. Sakura sonrió y dejó caer su mano, y se inclinó a cambió.

"Hajimemashite. ¿No eres de Konoha, verdad, Hatsutori-san?" preguntó Neji junto a Sakura.

"Estás en lo correcto, Hyuuga-san. Soy de Akagusa. Sasuke-san me ha hecho el honor de invitarme a su hermoso festival, lo que me trae aquí hoy."

_¡Será mejor que no encienda su Byakugan!_ Pensó Sasuke fervientemente.

"Estábamos en camino por algo de comer." Informó Sakura a Sasuke. "¿Se unen a nosotros? Nos encantaría conocer mejor a Hatsutori-san."

Sasuke podía leer fácilmente entre líneas: será mejor que vengas porque voy a darte a ti y a Hatsutori-san un interrogatorio con torturas. Él le frunció el ceño. Ella sonrió maliciosamente de vuelta a él, y Neji lo miró por fruncir el ceño a Sakura. Él ignoró al Hyuuga.

"Estábamos pensando en Ichiraku Ramen." Añadió ella, y Sasuke interno se desinfló como un globo pinchado. Él había querido llevar a Naruto allí, ya que él sabía que ella extrañaba comer allí. Había querido llevarla allí por _sí mismo_ – sólo ellos dos, pero ahora parecía que la idea estaba descartada. Fulminó con la mirada a Sakura, quien le lanzó una divertida mirada. Ella probablemente pensó que estaba tentándolo con Ichiraku Ramen, desde que ellos habían estado almorzando allí de vez en cuando desde que Naruto había desaparecido hace años. Ausentemente se preguntó cuándo ella se había vuelto inmune a sus miradas. Neji lo fulminó con la mirada de vuelta en nombre de ella, y Sasuke lo ignoró, como de costumbre.

"Bien." Dijo con brevedad, y se volvió hacia Naruto. Sabía que su expresión se suavizó cuando la miró – no podía evitarlo. "¿Vamos a almorzar temprano, entonces, Kazuha-san?" preguntó con suavidad. Naruto lo miró. Su expresión era cortes, pero él podía ver que sus ojos se habían iluminado, y prácticamente estaban brillando. Ella asintió con recato.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia Ichiraku, y Sasuke sintió a Naruto dar a su mano un rápido y emocionado apretón, y casi le sonrió a su oculta anticipación que era bastante evidente para él.

Sakura había caído al paso junto a Naruto, y estaba charlando con la rubia convertida en morena. Neji dio grandes zancadas junto a Sakura, y Sasuke podía decir que él estaba escuchando cuidadosamente las tímidas respuestas de Naruto incluso si su expresión estaba en blanco. Era la naturaleza de un shinobi ser curioso y alerta, después de todo.

Llegaron a Ichiraku, y Sasuke sabía que Naruto estaba apenas conteniendo una sonrisa idiota por la forma en que la comisura de sus labios temblaba esporádicamente. Ordenaron y comieron, y Sasuke escuchó atentamente cuando Naruto con espontaneidad contaba historias ficticias sobre la vida e infancia ficticia de Hatsutori Kazuha en Akagusa. Él estaba de mala gana impresionado por la forma en que ella llegaba con sus historias y lograba mantener seguimiento de ellas. Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa.

Naruto de alguna manera logró comer su ramen en la manera de una dama, y cuando ella acabó, disparó a Sasuke una mirada de súplica. Él podía inmediatamente decir lo que ella quería.

Sasuke interno cacareó malévolamente cuando Sasuke ordenó otro tazón de miso ramen – si no estaba equivocado, el miso era su favorito – y entrelazó sus dedos juntos cuando esperó a que llegara la comida.

"¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?" vino la voz de Sakura. Ella sonaba curiosa y un poco preocupada. Él sabía por qué – él nunca había ordenado un segundo tazón de ramen antes.

"Estoy bien, Sakura." Su respuesta fue cortante, como de costumbre. Él no se volvió hacia ella, pero sabía que probablemente ella tenía una pensativa y calculadora mirada.

"Es bueno saber. Hablaré contigo más tarde, Sasuke-kun." Lo cual, conociendo a Sakura, traducido a "Estaré interrogándote en el futuro."

Sasuke frunció el ceño internamente pero mantuvo su rostro en blanco cuando Sakura se levantó y se fue junto con Neji. Él escuchó su adiós a 'Kazuha', el cual Naruto respondió un poco con timidez. Ella se acercó a darle una palmada en el hombro y se marchó.

Junto a él, Naruto liberó un ruidoso suspiro.

"Eso fue estresante." Dijo ella en voz baja, llevando ambas manos a masajear sus sienes. "Pensé que ella me descubriría en cualquier momento. Y si Neji hubiera usado su Byakugan, eso habría sido todo." Sus dedos presionaron círculos en su piel por unos minutos cuando ella cerró sus ojos.

"Amigo, los extraño." Ella susurró tan suavemente, que Sasuke casi no lo escuchó. Estaba en la punta de su lengua decirle que se quedara en Konoha, pero se contuvo. Sólo la molestaría – y por extensión, a él – y volviendo a la cita, la cual se estaba volviendo bastante agradablemente, mal.

"¡Aquí tienes! ¡Un miso ramen!" dijo Teuchi alegremente cuando colocó el humeante tazón frente a Sasuke. Vio a Naruto animarse inmediatamente y voltearse hacia él. Él pretendió ignorarla y alcanzó un nuevo par de palillos, rompiéndolos.

"Itadakimasu." Murmuró, antes de levantar con calma unas pocas hebras del ramen y tragárselas. Sasuke interno estaba riendo malévolamente. Se volvió y observó a Naruto tranquilamente mientras masticaba.

"Sasuke." Gimió ella en voz baja, dándole unos ojos de cachorro. Él simplemente arqueó una ceja cuando reprimió una sonrisa.

"¡Aw, Sasuke!" gimió de nuevo. Esta vez él sonrió cuando tomó más fideos, los levantó hacia su boca y sopló suavemente sobre ellos. Naruto hizo un sonoro puchero descontento, y estaba alejándose cuando Sasuke extendió los fideos en los palillos hacia ella.

"Ten." Dijo, sonriéndole. Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco y se movió como si quisiera cruzar sus brazos malhumorada antes de que probablemente recordara que ella era Hatsutori Kazuha, una tímida mujer quien no tenía rabietas en público.

¿Qué podía decir él? Le gustaba burlarse de ella, y encontró que por alguna extraña razón le gustó alimentarla, también. La expresión de ella se suavizó cuando él continuó alimentándola, y pronto una mirada cariñosa se estableció en su rostro.

Un poco de caldo salpicó sus mejillas. Sasuke bajó los palillos y lentamente usó su pulgar para limpiarla. Ella se había tensado, pero sólo ligeramente. Él llevó su pulgar de vuelta y lamió el caldo de él, y en ese momento, él lo sabía.

Sabía que se preocupaba profundamente por ella, sabía que la quería a su lado. Sabía que quería mantenerla a salvo. Sabía que mataría por ella. Quería alimentarla, y mantenerla cerca, y besarla sin sentido.

Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba enamorado de Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

**N/T:** Debo confesar que este capítulo terminé de traducirlo después de dos días de haber actualizado. Y también **I Think I** lo terminé un día después de este. Estuve una semana completa sin internet y dado que tenía los capítulos en inglés guardados, pues pude hacer las traducciones. De hecho, llevó la mitad de traducción del capítulo 12, probablemente actualice pronto, claro está, considerando si hay algunos reviews.

**P.D.:** He subido un nuevo fic, de la misma autora de estas dos maravillosas historias, un oneshort, aunque súper larguísimo, no sé cuánto tiempo llevó con la traducción de este, pero creo que es casi desde que comencé con** ITI** y **ITM**. Se llama **Of Balls and Brides**. Se trata de un SasuFemNaru, como siempre. Está muy divertido, aunque eso sí, se necesita mucha paciencia para leerlo (más para traducirlo).


	12. Chapter 12

**N/T: **Creo que debería aclarar una cosa. Muchos me mal interpretaron. Todo ese escándalo es debido a que los fics con contenido sexual y violento están prohibidos en el sitio, yo simplemente me uní porque no quería que borraran algunas de las historias que leo. No sin antes conocer el final, a nadie le gustaría eso tampoco, verdad?

Algunos creyeron que borrarían las historias que yo estoy traduciendo y subiendo, pero yo ni siquiera escribo historias con ese tipo de contenido, como ya le dije a alguien, me parecen irrelevantes además de que yo no me creo con la capacidad para hacerlas… Y no pienso dejar el sitio… a menos que me echen por argüendera XD… También, para los que leen I Think I, deben saber que las actualizaciones las hago al mismo tiempo… Bueno eso era todo.

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba enamorado de Namikaze Naruto.

Su lengua se había congelado en la punta mientras había tenido su pequeña epifanía, por lo que se retractó y se sacudió un poco, y se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba mirándolo con una extraña expresión – una que no podía descifrar.

Él arqueó una ceja ante su calma, aunque su corazón estaba acelerado. Ella simplemente negó con su cabeza ligeramente, así que él continuó alimentándola con el poco ramen que quedaba en el tazón. Ella mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, sólo sirvió para que el corazón de Sasuke golpeara de nuevo.

Terminaron el ramen y Sasuke pagó, y se fueron juntos. Naruto apretó su mano otra vez cuando se fueron, lo cual él entendió como un gesto de gratitud.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha. Sasuke moría de ganas por sostener a Naruto por la cintura, o al menos de la mano, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que ella realmente no lo apreciaría. Caminó a su lado en silencio. Era extraño pensar que Naruto no estuviera charlando en su oreja, aunque era un cómodo silencio. Muchos lo miraban abiertamente, otros tomaban un segundo vistazo cuando se daban cuenta de que él estaba caminando con una mujer a su lado.

Fueron a un campo particular donde él sabía que las sakura eran especialmente abundantes.

"Wow." Respiró Naruto con admiración una vez que el campo llegó a la vista. Sasuke sonrió levemente y la llevó al otro extremo del campo que estaba más aislado, y se sentó en el césped. Naruto tomó asiento junto a él. Se sentaron en silencio – Naruto observando las flores en los árboles y arremolinándose en la brisa, y Sasuke observando a Naruto.

Ella llevó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas mientras descansaba su barbilla en su rotulas. Su expresión poco a poco se volvió pensativa, y una pequeña triste sonrisa se curveó en sus labios, notó Sasuke. No le gustó la mirada, pero continuó observándola. Estaban en la sombra de un árbol de sakura en el que Sasuke estaba apoyado.

Algo lo golpeó, y rápidamente hizo un kage bunshin el cual desapareció con un shunshin no jutsu tan pronto como apareció. Naruto se volteó hacia él y le dio una mirada interrogante, a la cual él respondió con una sonrisa tranquila. Ella arrugó su nariz juguetonamente hacia él y volvió a sus pensamientos, y él regresó de vuelta a sus observaciones. Él se recostó hasta que yacía sobre su costado en el césped con un codo apoyado para soportar su cabeza.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente. La esencia de las sakura era fuerte en el aire – el aroma de la primavera. Sintió una mano lenta y tímida peinar los dedos a través de su cabello y permitió por unos momentos antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente para mirar a Naruto. Su rostro y ojos estaban extrañamente en blanco, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, ella le dio una sonrisa tranquila y una última cepillada de sus dedos, luego regresó a mirar las sakura, aunque para Sasuke, sus ojos estaban un por fuera de foco.

Se quedaron así por más de una hora – sin hablar, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Para Sasuke, fue un verdadero tesoro ser capaz de pasar tiempo así con Naruto. Su corazón se volvió pesado cuando se dio cuenta de que ella podía desaparecer de nuevo, y quien sabía cuántos meses pasarían antes de verla de nuevo. Sacó el pensamiento deprimente de su cabeza, decidiendo tratar con eso más tarde.

A veces otras personas paseaban cerca de donde estaban, pero rápidamente se alejaban una vez que se daban cuenta que era Sasuke quien yacía en el césped. Toda la aldea sabía cuánto él valoraba su privacidad, y nadie quería tratar con su corta paciencia. Había estado contando con que su reputación mantuviera a la gente alejada de su pequeño rincón en el campo.

Un aumento de chakra señaló la reaparición su kage bunshin. El kage bunshin dejó caer algo en la mano en espera de Sasuke y se disipó.

Naruto, quien había estado ausente observando a las familias y parejas caminando, riendo y jugando más lejos en el campo con una mirada en blanco sobre su rostro de nuevo, se volvió hacia él cuando su kage bunshin reapareció.

Sasuke se sentó en el césped por lo que estaba un poco detrás de ella. Muy lentamente, tomó el extremo del objeto que su kage bunshin le había dado en cada mano y murmuró, "Confía en mí."

Naruto inmediatamente se tensó cuando él bajó el objeto alrededor del frente de su garganta, pero comenzó a relajarse una vez se dio cuenta de lo que era. Él lo colocó y se movió por lo que estaba sentado a sus pies, enfrentándola.

Ella cogió el dije que colgaba del fino collar de oro blanco y lo dejó descansar en sus dedos mientras frotaba su pulgar sobre la superficie.

Sasuke esperó por unos segundos hasta que la brisa volvió a soplar, y sopló sakuras hacia ellos. Extendió una mano y atrapó una flor de sakura. Con cuidado, arrancó dos pétalos de la flor y tomó el dije de Naruto, cuidando no tocarla y causar que su hafefobia se encendiera.

"Es un relicario." Explicó, sintiéndose de repente tímido y avergonzado cuando pasó un dedo sobre el rubí en forma de corazón en el corazón de oro blanco antes de abrirlo. En lugar de abrirse desde un lado, se abrió en el medio para revelar que el rubí en realidad estaba pegado en la parte trasera del relicario.

Dentro del relicario, él había gravado 'Uchiha Sasuke' en un lado, y en el otro lado, 'Namikaze Naruto'. Cuidadosamente colocó cada pétalo doblado antes de colocar uno en cada mitad del dije y cerrándolo en la forma de corazón otra vez. Lo dejó caer de sus dedos para descansar en su kimono, admirando el contraste del rubí en el corazón de oro blanco, y el brillante blanco en la tela morado oscuro.

"Sólo algo para recordarte el día de hoy." Dijo en voz baja, mirándola con lo que él estaba seguro de que había un rubor en su cara. "Fue una cosa estimulada por el momento, y esto fue lo mejor que pude encontrar en tan corto plazo."

Su rostro estuvo extrañamente en blanco por unos segundos, y la preocupación comenzó a arrastrarse en el corazón de Sasuke, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban mostrando un remolino de emociones que no podía comenzar a distinguir o nombrar.

"Gracias." Dijo ella finalmente. Su voz estaba gruesa. Ella se acercó y agarró las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas, y las apretó firmemente por un largo rato antes de dejarlas ir. "Gracias."

* * *

El plan era que 'Hatsutori Kazuha' dejara Konoha para la media tarde, ya que ella necesitaba llegar a la aldea más cercana antes de que anocheciera, donde ella pasaría la noche antes de salir para Akagusa en la mañana. Al menos, esa era la explicación que tenían para 'Kazuha' yéndose tan temprano.

"Gracias, Sasuke-san, por un día maravilloso." Dijo 'Kazuha', inclinándose hacia Sasuke. Él le sonrió suavemente.

"Fue un placer, Kazuha-san." Respondió. "Le deseo un buen viaje. No dude en contactarme si está en necesidad de algo."

'Kazuha' se inclinó de nuevo, sonrió, y se volvió para caminar fuera de la aldea. Una vez que ella estuvo fuera de la vista, Sasuke se volvió a mirar con frialdad a los dos chuunin en la caseta de guarida. Era un par nuevo, no los dos de antes, y habían estado mirando tontamente a Sasuke y 'Kazuha'.

Se volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia su apartamento, sólo deteniéndose para comprar la cena para dos en un buen restaurante. Una vez que la comida estuvo lista y empacada, continuó hacia su casa.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta, apenas pudo sentir su señal de chakra, y para él fue como si realmente estuviera volviendo a casa. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y creó el sello de privacidad, entonces gritó, "¡Tadaima!"

Naruto rebotó fuera de la cocina con una sonrisa en su cara. Todos los rastros de la personalidad de 'Kazuha' se habían ido, y Sasuke estaba encantado. "Okaeri." Respondió ella alegremente. Él vio que ella tenía un tazón de ramen instantáneo en una mano y un par de palillos en la otra. Todavía estaba vestida con el kimono púrpura, y su cabello castaño había sido soltado, y caía pasando sus hombros. Sus contactos se habían ido, así que sus ojos estaban en el original azul brillante de nuevo. El medallón estaba todavía alrededor de su cuello.

"Tadaima." Susurró Sasuke, gustándole el sonido de la palabra y las implicaciones que tenía. _Estoy en casa…_

Naruto le dio otra sonrisa y volvió a la cocina. Sasuke la siguió, y colocó su bolsa de comida en la mesa.

"No comas más." le dijo. "Estropearas tu apetito."

Un resoplido de desacuerdo y de incredulidad salió de ella, como diciendo '¿Yo? ¿Estropear mi cena?' Sasuke tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Hombre o mujer, Naruto realmente podía comer. Él le disparó una mirada divertida.

"Bien entonces. Cámbiate cuando hayas terminado con eso." Dijo. "Las cosas que necesitas para quitar tu disfraz están en la misma bolsa en el baño. Estoy seguro de que las has notado."

Ella asintió con sus mejillas llenas de comida y ojos entrecerrados en curvas hacia él, y él sonrió débilmente. Ella terminó su ramen rápidamente y drenó la sopa, luego arrojó la taza en la basura y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

"La cena estará lista para cuando estés fuera." Llamó tras de ella, y fue hacia su habitación para cambiarse en una yukata corta que llegaba a mitad del muslo y un par de pantalones largos. Recordó que su padre solía vestirse de esta manera en la casa.

Ajustó la yukata y volvió a la cocina donde sacó un mantel nuevo que había comprado en secreto hace unos días y lo extendió sobre su mesa de comedor también puso dos de los manteles que venían con el mantel. Luego sacó algunas vajillas y cubiertos que había encontrado cuando había revisado los gabinetes de su cocina no hace mucho tiempo. El apartamento había estado en condición de mudanza cuando había sido ofrecido a él, pero él nunca se había molestado en revisar lo que en realidad tenía en todos los armarios, gabinetes y estantes. Puso la vajilla con cuidado, no demasiado seguro de si sus arreglos eran correctos o no, pero tenía la sensación de que Naruto no sabría tampoco, y por lo tanto no importaría.

Pasando a través de un conjunto de sellos, creó un kage bunshin que otra vez desapareció usando shunshin no jutsu después de recoger un cuenco de vidrio cortado. Entonces recuperó un par de candelabros que él había comprado cuando obtuvo el mantel. Los candelabros venían con unas velas beige que tenían pétalos de sakura incrustados en ellas. Los puso sobre la mesa, sin luz por el momento.

La bolsa que contenía la comida que él había comprado antes estaba en una silla donde él la había puesto cuando quiso extender el mantel, por lo que recogió las cajas de comida y las puso en su horno de microondas después de comprobar que las cajas fueran para el microondas.

El kage bunshin reapareció con el cuenco y se disipó cuando el microondas sonó. Sasuke vació el recipiente con cuidado, luego lo llenó con agua hasta que estaba casi lleno, entonces con cuidado colocó las flores de sakura que su kage bunshin había traído de vuelta en el agua para que flotaran. Puso el cuenco entre los candelabros, entonces tomó la comida caliente del microondas y se detuvo. Echó un vistazo a los diferentes platos y cuencos, se encogió de hombros, y distribuyó la comida en cualquier pieza de vajilla que llamó su atención.

Una vez que hubo terminado, escondió las cajas de comida para llevar y bolsa en un armario al azar, y lavó sus manos y cara. Cuando secó sus manos y cara en una toalla limpia, escuchó a Naruto salir del baño, luego vino el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose. Rápidamente formó algunos sellos de mano, y con el preciso control de chakra, sopló una pequeña y estrecha llama de luz en las velas. Justo cuando soltó el chakra que había moldeado para terminar el jutsu, sonaron pasos y se detuvieron en la puerta de la cocina.

"Hablando de un jutsu practico." Dijo Naruto sonriendo con diversión. Estaba vestida con su habitual camiseta de malla, una musculosa naranja y pantalones shinobi negro. El collar que él le había dado antes colgaba alrededor de su cuello, y el colgante de oro blanco con el corazón de rubí destellando a la luz de las velas. Su otro collar que tenía una inusual piedra verde-azul, recordó Sasuke, estaba escondida en la musculosa naranja.

Mientras la observaba, los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron y ella parecía conmovida cuando reconoció el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Su sonrisa se suavizó en una dulce sonrisa.

"Sasuke." Murmuró ella cuando se aproximó a la mesa. La comisura de sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba y sus ojos en una expresión suavizada. Fue alrededor de la mesa y jaló una silla para ella y la sentó en la silla, girando su mano en una manera exageradamente cortés. Ella rió mientras él empujaba la silla y él sonrió.

"Dame un momento." Murmuró, rápidamente se puso a hacer té. Llenó una olla con agua y la puso en la estufa, entonces consiguió un conjunto de tazas de té y una tetera, las enjuagó, colocó una taza en el lugar de Naruto y en el suyo, luego puso una bolsita de té en la tetera. El agua estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para hervir, así que rápidamente usó un reducido jutsu Katon para hervir el agua. Escuchó a Naruto reír suavemente detrás de él ante eso. Sacó la olla fuera de la estufa, vertió el agua en la tetera y puso la tetera en la mesa antes de finalmente sentarse y sonreír un poco tímido a Naruto, quien respondió con una pequeña sonrisa propia.

Mientras comían, charlaban e incluso reían a carcajadas (Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido de sí mismo) sobre los días del Equipo 7 y las personas que conocieron. Akatsuki, el regreso de Naruto a Konoha y otros temas melancólicos eran evitados mutuamente por ellos. Sasuke amaba ver a Naruto sonreír y echarse a reír. Amaba la forma en que la luz de las velas parpadeaba y causaba que el cabello de Naruto brillara y luciera como hilo dorado. Amaba la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con picardía a veces y se volvían medias lunas cuando sonreía o sonreía más ampliamente, y sobre todo amaba cuán únicos azules eran. Pero entonces de nuevo, él estaba seguro de que no le importaría si sus ojos fueran de cualquier otro color, siempre que fueran los ojos de Namikaze Naruto, y estuvieran mirándolo a él, porque él estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

**N/T:** No recordaba cuán fluff era este capítulo, hasta que fui avanzando en la traducción. Me encantó el lado romántico de Sasuke ^_^ Disfruten mucho este capítulo, saboréenlo, reléanlo hasta que queden completamente empalagados, porque para el siguiente… en palabras de la autora, el número trece, y todos hemos escuchado lo referente a ese número… Espero que les haya gustado, y espero que me digan qué les gusto, aunque por los hechos en lo personal no veo nada que me pareciera innecesario, al leerlo pude sentir mucha emoción ante el sorprendente instinto de Sasuke para el romanticismo, aunque me pareció gracioso que comprara los manteles a escondidas XD

¡Reviews y críticas constructivas muy apreciadas!


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota importante:** He puesto una encuesta en mi perfil, por favor, voten para así yo saber cuál historia debo actualizar primero, la encuesta se cerrara en la próxima actualización. Esto significa que a partir del capítulo 15, actualizare las tres historias que aparecen de acuerdo con la encuesta. Esto lo hago porque a veces termino el capítulo de una historia y me toma otro tiempo terminar con el de la otra, a pesar de que los inicio al mismo tiempo… lo que pasa es que me enfado de traducir uno y sigo con el otro y así XD

Había decidido actualizar las tres historias juntas, pero de alguna manera me comenzó a parecer injusto, porque no todos leen las tres, y vi injusto que tengan que esperar tanto sólo porque yo no he terminado alguna… Bueno los dejo con la historia ^.^

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Sasuke salió de la Torre Hokage y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, y miró hacia el cielo. Las estrellas estaban parpadeando y el aire era frío. Con una profunda respiración, empezó a caminar a casa.

Estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que permitió una pequeña sonrisa arrastrarse en su cara cuando pensó en ella.

Había disfrutado cenar con ella mucho. Amaba observarla sonreír y reír y hablarle a él a través de la mesa. Su casa no se sentía tan solitaria cuando ella estaba cerca – se sentía más como un hogar.

Había querido decirle cómo se sentía por ella, pero ella había tenido que correr justo después de la cena, y las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y un ligero rubor se atascó en su rostro. Ella había arqueado una ceja, mirándolo con curiosidad avergonzándose a sí mismo tratando de sacar las palabras, pero entonces un fuerte rubor coloreó las mejillas de ella y rápido como un rayo, ella se inclinó hacia él, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y desapareció antes de que él pudiera recobrarse de su asombro.

Sus ojos se habían ampliado y una sonrisa boba se había estirado en sus labios. Su mano había cubierto su mejilla donde había sido besado, y se había quedado clavado en el suelo durante un sólido minuto, sonriendo a la nada como un idiota. Estaba bastante seguro de que había estado sonriendo en su sueño, también.

Mientras disminuía el recuerdo cuando caminaba a casa en la oscuridad de la noche, su mano se desvió hacia el lugar donde ella lo besó, y sonrió.

Su buen humor había persistido por casi dos semanas, e incluso ahora, un mes y medio después de que ella lo besó y desapareció, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba a gran altura enamorado.

Había estado tan inusualmente de buen humor que al principio, casi todos los que se cruzaban con él se detenían y lo miraban con curioso asombro. Debía haber sido algún aura que había estado emitiendo, porque aunque estaba siendo un _poco_ más bueno de lo que usualmente era, todavía no estaba sonriendo a todos, pero las personas parecían haber perdido algo del miedo que le habían tenido. Sakura lo había acorralado después de una semana, lo arrastró a Ichiraku para almorzar y le preguntó sin rodeos si había echado un polvo. Él había estado pensando en Naruto cuando ella repentinamente le había peguntado eso, y él casi se había ahogado con sus fideos que había estado comiendo. Cuando él se recobró, le había dado la más fiera mirada que tenía en su arsenal. Ella había dejado caer el tema, pero todavía la atrapaba mirándolo con una mirada evaluadora de vez en cuando. Incluso Tsunade le daba miradas extrañas en la oficina.

Se preguntó cuáles serían sus reacciones si se enteraran que era porque Uchiha Sasuke había caído de rodillas enamorado de Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke suspiró cuando se acercó a su bloque de apartamentos. La extrañaba mucho, y lo que realmente le preocupaba era cómo iba a persuadirla de quedarse en Konoha. Él había dado mucha importancia a la idea, pero lo que no podía entender fue por qué se unió a Akatsuki y no quiere volver. ¿Qué la hizo renunciar a su sueño de convertirse en Hokage? Uzumaki Naruto había sido el No.1 Ninja Impredecible, y Namikaze Naruto, al parecer, no era diferente en ese sentido.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta del frente de su apartamento, su corazón dio un saltó, entonces comenzó a correr – sintió ese chakra maravillosamente familiar. Una ansiosa sonrisa levantó la comisura de sus labios y rápidamente entró, quitándose los zapatos y cerrando la puerta detrás de él antes de emitir un sello de privacidad.

Ella estaba cómodamente cabizbaja en su sillón, de espalda a la puerta. Sasuke rápidamente rodeó la silla y la enfrentó.

"Naruto." Comenzó a decir, pero se desvaneció cuando notó su rostro. Sus ojos eran fríos y duros, y su expresión en blanco. Hizo que su estómago se torciera incómodamente y le recordó la primera vez que la atrapó – en la biblioteca de la Hokage. Toda la alegría y picardía pareció irse; limpiado de su rostro, y la vida y destello en sus ojos se había endurecido defensivo, el estado impasible que recordó ver esa primera vez que la habían interrogado. Preocupado, se agachó a su lado y la miró hacia arriba. Apretó su brazo suave y brevemente, y la sintió estremecer.

"¿Naruto, hay algo mal? ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó con preocupación.

Ella pasó una mano por sus flequillos y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa vacía que lo dejó sintiéndose más incómodo que tranquilo. "Nada; nada en absoluto." Ella respondió en una voz falsa-alegre.

Sasuke la miró por un momento, pero ella sólo enlució esa hueca sonrisa en su cara. Él pensó en lo que había estado queriendo decirle y se sintió aprensivo – más aún, ahora que ella estaba actuando tan extraño. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor.

"Naruto." Dijo lentamente, mirándola a los ojos. Quería sostener su mano, pero sintió que ella no lo toleraría. "Tengo algo que decirte." Respiró hondo, pero ella sólo lo miró con una expresión aburrida.

"Estoy enamorado de ti." Dijo con claridad. "Te amo, Naruto."

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella llevó una mano a tocar su garganta que estaba cubierta por el manto. Su mandíbula se aflojó, luego la abrió y cerró unas pocas veces, como si ella no supiera que decir. ¿Tal vez ella había sido superada por sus emociones? Sasuke se animó.

"¿Tú, _enamorado_ de _mí_?" preguntó sin aliento, y Sasuke sonrió con alivio y asintió.

Luego sus ojos se endurecieron y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca burlona, y rió con frialdad. El sonido envió un desagradable cosquilleo por la espalda de Sasuke. Él la miró con recelo.

"Naru-"

Sus ojos brillaron con cruel diversión cuando lo interrumpió. "Yare, yare. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Uchiha Sasuke está enamorado del idiota; el odiado de Konoha; el monstruo." Ella resopló y se burló de él. Sus ojos eran un helado azul.

El nerviosismo y la preocupación desgarraron las entrañas de Sasuke. "¿Naruto-? ¿Qué-? ¡Esto no es como tú en absoluto!"

Naruto se echó a reír ante eso. "¿No es como yo en absoluto?" repitió con sarcasmo. "¿Realmente me conoces, Uchiha Sasuke?" espetó.

Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido, y la miró, congelado en su sitio. Ella rió de nuevo; un desagradable sonido que ralló en los oídos de Sasuke – tan diferente de la risa a la que estaba acostumbrado. Ella se inclinó hacia abajo y acercó su rostro al de él; tan cerca que él podía sentir su cálido aliento en su piel. Su dedo empujó su barbilla para que él estuviera mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sus labios se curvearon en una cruel sonrisa burlona.

"Quién lo habría pensado." Dijo de nuevo. "Quién habría pensado que todo lo que tomaría a Uchiha Sasuke para enamorarse era un beso en la mejilla." La yema de los dedos de su otra mano acariciaba de una manera burlona el sitio donde ella lo había besado. "¿Y si fuera a besarte en la otra mejilla también? ¿Harías todo lo que mando? ¿Y si te besara en los labios?" su pulgar masajeó sus labios con suavidad, e inclinó su cabeza tan cerca que estaban casi besándose. El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a golpear in despecho de sí mismo. "¿Me seguirías hasta los confines de la tierra?"

Su helada mirada azul taladró en sus ojos, y por un momento se congeló. Después, dándose una bofetada mental, entrecerró sus ojos y apartó sus manos. Ella jaló su mano de vuelta a su pecho con una mirada de exagerado dolor, luego se echó a reír.

Sasuke se levantó y la fulminó con la mirada. "No sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, Naruto. Está no es la Naruto que conozco." Él se levantó en frente de ella, puso sus manos en el respaldo de la silla y se inclinó. "Basta, Naruto. Te amo. Realmente lo hago. Quiero que estés a mi lado; quiero despertar contigo, cuidar de ti, alimentarte, protegerte. Estoy siendo realmente sincero." Su garganta se apretó. "Sé que no es fácil para mi decir ese tipo de cosas, pero te amo, Naruto." Su voz era suplicante.

Ella arqueó una ceja perezosamente. "¿Alimentarme? ¿Protegerme?" ella se burló cuando él se enderezó y caminó unos pasos hacia el lado, tratando de mantener alejado el dolor que sintió. Ella se levantó y caminó para enfrentarlo. "Esto, del hombre que quiso matarme hace ocho años, del hombre que puso su mano a través de mi pulmón, el hombre que casi condujo su espada a través de mi pecho." Ella colocó un dedo en el pecho de él y empujó. Su labio superior se curveó. "Esto, del hombre que ni siquiera puede cazar y matar a su hermano para vengar su clan." Ella hizo una pausa, y sus dedos se curvearon en temblorosos puños. "Creo que preferiría no tener tu llamada protección, Uchiha Sasuke."

Ella se echó a reír y se dirigió a la cocina, encendiendo la luz y caminando alrededor de la mesa, dejando sus dedos recorrer ligeramente en la madera y la silla que ella solía ocupar cuando venía. Sus dedos dejaron su silla y tocaron la que él ocupaba cuando ella venía, y luego se apoyó contra el mostrador detrás de su silla con un aire indolente.

Sasuke apretó sus ojos y sus uñas escavaron en sus palmas; esto no era nada como él lo había imaginado. Lo que ella había dicho realmente, realmente dolió profundo. Él respiró hondo y abrió sus ojos, y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Lo siento por lo que pasó hace años." Dijo él, colocando sus palmas en sobre la mesa de comedor y se inclinó. "Déjame compensar lo que te hice por el resto de tu vida. Déjame amarte, Naruto." Nunca pensó siquiera querer que alguien lo amara de vuelta, nunca pensó que abriría su corazón a alguien de nuevo, mucho menos esta persona en particular. Nunca pensó que amaría a alguien tanto que imploraría a ella para permitirle amarle.

_Pensé que tenías sentimientos por mí, también,_ pensó Sasuke cuando respiró hondo para mantenerse juicioso.

Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. "Es tan fácil para ti descartar lo que sucedió con un simple 'lo siento', ¿no es así, Sasuke?"

Él gruñó con frustración. "¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? No estoy teniendo tu perdón por supuesto, pero pensé que con todo el esfuerzo que pusiste en arrastrarme de vuelta todos esos años, tal vez podrías encontrar en tu corazón perdonarme cuando yo finalmente, y sinceramente lo solicitara. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? ¡Dime, Naruto!"

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y salió de la cocina. "No importa ahora." Dijo ella cuando pasó junto a él. Él resistió la tentación de agarrarla y sentarla.

Sasuke golpeó la mesa con un puño y la siguió. "Entonces, ¿Qué?" gruñó cuando caminó hacia su habitación, donde la encontró sentada sobre su cama donde ella siempre se sentaba cuando se quedaba en la noche. "¡Te dije que te amo y me lo lanzas de vuelta a mi cara! ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Por favor." Se arrodilló en una rodilla y agarró una de sus manos y la acercó a su mejilla. "Por favor, dime Naruto."

Ella lo miró con frialdad. "Suelta mi mano, Uchiha."

De mala gana la soltó y se levantó. Sintió como si un tornillo se hubiera cerrado alrededor de su corazón y estuviera apretando lenta y dolorosamente. Levantó su mano sobre su frente y flequillo, empujando hacia atrás su cabello y se aferró a él. Todo iba muy mal. Había estado seguro de que ella tenía sentimientos por él también; de lo contrario ella no lo habría besado esa noche, ¿verdad?

"¿No lo entiendes, Uchiha?" dijo ella lentamente. "He estado jugando contigo todo el tiempo. Caíste en la trampa como el idiota que todo el mundo dice que soy." Rió desagradablemente. "He conseguido lo que quería, y te hice caer _enamorado_ de mí al mismo tiempo." Dijo aquellas palabras como si le hicieran cosquillas.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaron con ira incluso cuando sintió el tornillo alrededor de su corazón apretarse. "No te creo. Uzumaki Naruto no es tan cruel, y no puedo creer que Namikaze Naruto sería diferente."

Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa compasiva. Chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. "¡Eso es lo que sigo diciéndote! ¿Realmente me conoces, Uchiha?" dijo con un tono burlón de paciencia. "Uzumaki Naruto nunca daría la espalda a su pueblo." Ella levantó sus flequillos de su hitai-ate. "Déjame decirte – puse esta marca por mí misma." Hizo un gesto con su pulgar a la placa de metal y dejó su cabello cubrir el hitai-ate de nuevo, y desabrochó los primeros dos botones de su manto. "Esto debe decirte lo que pienso de tus sentimientos, Uchiha." El cuello alto cayó de lado exponiendo su garganta, e inmediatamente Sasuke notó que el collar que le había dado se había ido. Sólo el otro collar con la piedra azul-verde colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

Él cerró sus ojos lentamente.

"Así es, Uchiha." Él la miró con una expresión de dolor y ella le sonrió. "Me libré de ese barato pedazo de mierda en el momento que salí de Konoha. Si lo quieres de vuelta puedes buscarlo en el bosque fuera de la puerta. Podrás encontrarlo si alguien no lo recogió todavía."

El tornillo alrededor de su corazón apretó hasta que no pudo soportarlo.

"Naruto." Dijo en voz baja, enojado. "Cállate."

Ella tuvo el descaro de reírse. Él la fulminó con la mirada, aunque se sintió como si un agujero hubiera sido perforado a través de su pecho. ¿Era esto lo que Naruto había sentido cuando él la golpeó con su chidori? La absoluta aplastante desilusión cayó en su estómago como un jutsu doton. Sus ojos brillaron con ira.

"No sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. Si quieres lastimarme, lo has hecho. Si quieres odiarme, bueno, estás en el camino correcto para lograr eso."

Ella no parecía incomoda en absoluto, ella sólo le sonrió. Él la miró con frialdad.

"Bueno." Dijo ella y se puso de pie. "Tan divertido como esto ha sido, me tengo que ir."

"Así es, eres la que se está yendo ahora, ¿no?" murmuró Sasuke con amargura. "Nunca debí dejarte volver a entrar en mi vida."

"Bueno todos hacemos cosas que lamentamos." Le dijo a la ligera. "Estoy segura de que lo superaras pronto." ella lo miró de reojo. "¿Qué, no hay beso de despedida? Te besé la última vez – es justo que tú me beses ahora."

Él la fulminó con la mirada, temblando de ira. "No te pases, Naruto." Siseó en un bajo tono peligroso. Una infinidad de emociones se arremolinó en sus repentinamente expresivos ojos azules, y sin advertencia, ella atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con descuido pero apasionadamente en los labios.

Atrapado por sorpresa, él se congeló en su sitio y sus ojos se ampliaron. Su lengua lamió sus labios y envió un escalofrío a través de él que lo sacudió hasta sus sentidos y la abofeteó y se apartó de ella con una mirada de disgusto en su cara.

"Sal de mi casa antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta." Gruñó con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Ella lamió sus labios e ignoró el lugar enrojecido en su mejilla donde él la había abofeteado. Él reprimió el arrepentimiento que estaba amenazando con mostrarse ante la vista de la huella de mano en su rostro, su obra. Ella se sacudió el polvo imaginario de su manto antes de suavizar los pliegues. Sus movimientos eran lentos, casi como si ella estuviera renuente de irse. La observó, sintiendo un extraño impulso de envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella a pesar de la furia que estaba ardiendo en sus venas. Quería enterrar su rostro en el cuello de ella y besar la mancha roja en su rostro a pesar del dolor que sentía en su pecho. Dolor que ella había puesto allí, se recordó.

"Adiós, Uchiha Sasuke." Dijo ella, dándole una sonrisa vacía. Formó unos pocos sellos de mano, y Sasuke se detuvo a sí mismo de detenerla. Con una última mirada de aquellos ojos azules que amaba tanto, ella desapareció.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y gruñó profundo en su pecho, aferrándose a su cabello. Sentía ganas de llorar y lamentarse, pero ningún sollozo escapó de sus labios. Un par de lágrimas calientes cayeron de su rostro, y se hundió en el suelo con su espalda descansando contra la cama. Su corazón le dolía tanto como una mano aferrándose desesperadamente a él, queriendo arrancarlo de su pecho. Su mandíbula reprimió un silencioso grito, ningún sonido salió. Había caído tan duro por ella, y ahora dolía tanto.

Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en sus palmas. Permaneció así toda la noche.

* * *

**N/T:** Supongo que ahora están muy enojados con Naruto, o felices porque ella lo hizo sufrir XD... El proximo capitulo saldra mi personaje favorito ¡Itachi!

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me den su opinión.


	14. Chapter 14

**N/T: Hi, qué tal, como verán no me he muerto, aunque siento como si estuviera a punto. No he tenido un momento de paz con esta molesta tos desde hace cinco meses, y para colmo ahora tengo gripe. No soy muy enfermiza, pero cuando me contagió de tos, lo máximo que he durado enferma han sido dos meses, he roto mi propio record, por suerte nunca he tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, lo único molesto es el intenso dolor de cabeza que consigo por lo fuerte que toso. **

**Bueno, la encuesta se ha cerrado y la historia ganadora es **_**ITI**_**, por lo tanto, esta historia y **_**Butterfly**_** serán actualizadas inconstantemente a partir del siguiente capítulo.**

**Este es el capítulo que yo y algunos otros han estado esperando con ansias, Itachi por fin aparece! XD**

**¡Feliz año!**

* * *

**In That Moment**

Por _TooDarnLazy_

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Era casi media noche, pero Sasuke no sentía ganas de ir a casa. Parecía hace años que había esperado ansiosamente regresar a casa con la esperanza de que _ella_ estaría allí. Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente ante el pensamiento de _ella_.

Tres días, y él todavía no podía sacarla de su cabeza; todavía no podía odiarla. Su corazón estaba roto, pero cada pieza traicionera todavía la amaba.

Había estado tan deprimido pero no podía faltar al trabajo, no con Tsunade en una semana de vacaciones, y estaría de regreso al trabajo mañana. No quería quedarse en casa de todas maneras. Cada lugar en su apartamento le recordaba a ella – en su sala de estar, cocina, baño, y especialmente en su habitación. No había donde pudiera mirar y no pensar en ella.

Sasuke era un miserable bastardo.

Así que había ido a trabajar como de costumbre, donde sus subordinados le habían dado una mirada asustada y se escabullían de su camino. Sabía que por toda la falta de expresión en su cara, estaba emitiendo un aura deprimente y peligrosa, que era totalmente opuesta de la que lo rodeaba tan sólo hace unos días. Puso toda su concentración en el trabajo, pero en el corto tiempo de inactividad que tenía entre el trabajo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de la mañana en que despertó junto a ella, de la cita, de la cena, y de la forma en que ella lo besó – casi con desesperación – hace tres noches.

Incluso ahora sus dedos se desviaban hacia sus labios, tocando donde sus labios habían estado.

Kakashi se había pasado ayer. El jounin de cabello plateado podía ser observador cuando quería serlo, y había notado la evidente mirada de Sasuke de 'quédate-lejos-de-mi-no quiero-hablar-de-ello'. Sólo había mirado intensamente a Sasuke por unos momentos, a lo cual Sasuke había respondido con una mirada fulminante, luego había agarrado el hombro del moreno en modo alentador y silenciosamente antes de sacar su libro y saltar por la ventana de la oficina de Sasuke. Dejó a Sasuke más preocupado que consolado; lo hizo preguntarse si Kakashi sabía la verdadera razón detrás de su depresión. A pesar de todas las cosas que ella dijo hace tres noches, no quería meterla en problemas; al menos no antes de que descubriera la forma de mantenerla fuera de prisión en Konoha – si era atrapada.

La indecisión estaba volviéndolo loco – ¿Debería o no abandonar todo e ir a buscarla? Algo no encajaba en algún lugar, sabía instintivamente. Pero una parte de él – su orgullo – se esforzaba por retenerlo. ¿Por qué debería ir a buscarla después de lo que ella dijo? E incluso si realmente decidía ir a buscarla, tendría que abandonar momentáneamente su deber como Rokudaime – lo cual el Consejo consideraría como un incumplimiento del contrato que la mantenía fuera de la Lista de Ninjas Renegados – o tendría que hacerlo de acuerdo al protocolo mediante la presentación de documentos. Pero el problema con eso era que la gente se enteraría y preguntaría, y probablemente surgirían sospechas. ¿Qué había estado ella haciendo en Konoha? ¿Qué había estado haciendo en el apartamento del Rokudaime? ¿Ella había entrado disfrazada en el día del Festival? ¿Qué quieres decir con que había sido idea del Rokudaime? ¡Ella podría haber estado detrás de información confidencial! ¿Por qué él no la reportó? Ella probablemente estaría en más problemas de esa manera que teniendo su nombre en la Lista de Ninjas Renegados de Konoha.

Lanzó su bolígrafo, agarró su cabello y gruñó cuando apoyó su espalda en su silla. Hoy no podía sacar sus palabras de su mente. Cada palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza cuando trataba de buscar una pista en cuanto a su comportamiento. No podía resignarse a creer que ella era en realidad tan cruel. Se consideró a sí mismo como un competente juez de la conducta, y estaba bastante malditamente seguro de que ella no había estado fingiendo cuando habían estado en esa cita, o durante la cena después de la cita, o incluso las noches antes de eso.

Cerró sus ojos y pasó una mano por su cabello. Sus palabras corrían por su cabeza.

_¿Realmente me conoces, Uchiha Sasuke?_

_Esto, del hombre que ni siquiera puede cazar y matar a su hermano para vengar su clan._

Un tranquilo golpe sonó en la puerta de su oficina. Por el chakra, podía decir que era Sakura. Suspiró en silencio. Sabía que ella llegaría pronto para interrogarlo por su reciente estado de humor, y había estado evitándola tanto como fuera posible, pero también sabía que había estado simplemente retrasando lo inevitable. Sasuke interno, quien desde _esa_ noche había estado sentado en la oscuridad, de frente en una esquina, cabizbajo y de mal humor, murmuró en voz baja ante la llegada de Sakura.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" llamó con suavidad. Él la ignoró, pero sabía que no haría mucho bien, y fue confirmado cuando ella entró y se puso de pie a su lado. Ella puso su mano sobre su frente para examinar su temperatura, pero él la alejó.

"Vete, Sakura." Gruñó. Ella resopló y se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, enfrentándolo.

"Por favor no te encierres así, Sasuke-kun. Ya te hemos perdido una vez, y ahora hemos perdido a Naruto." Ella no notó el leve encogimiento que él había sido capaz de reprimir. "No quiero perderte de nuevo." Ella hizo una pausa. "Necesitas hablar con alguien – te sentirás mucho mejor."

"Vete, Sakura." Repitió en un gruñido más bajo.

Ella rió suavemente. "No. No es bueno para ti deprimirte por tanto tiempo. No es como tú… no, espera. _Es_ como tú, bastardo melancólico." Él prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa en su cara marchitarse cuando el humor cayó plano. Ella se puso seria. "Pero te aíslas a ti mismo de nosotros desde que volviste y Naruto desapareció." Continuó ella en voz baja. "No es saludable estar solo todo el tiempo. Estamos aquí para ti, Sasuke-kun, incluso si no quieres hablar de ello."

Con sus ojos todavía cerrados giró su silla para que estuviera enfrentando la ventana de su oficina en lugar de la mujer pelirosa, pero sabía mejor que no podía pensar que Sakura tomaría la insinuación. De nuevo demostró lo correcto.

Sakura suspiró pensativa. "No quiero presionarte. Pero parecías estar más feliz después de que Naruto reapareció. Y prácticamente estabas sonriendo cuando Kazuha-san vino el día de la Apertura del Festival, y después de eso estabas más feliz y más relajado de lo que nunca te había visto, Sasuke-kun. Y ahora... viéndote tan decaído me molesta también."

Sasuke frunció el ceño, e imaginó su reflejo en el vidrio frunciéndole el ceño de vuelta. Suspiró y frotó sus sienes con una mano.

_He estado jugando contigo todo el tiempo._

Él frunció el ceño cuando su voz seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza.

_¿Y si te besara en los labios?_ Sus dedos recorrieron sus labios donde ella lo había besado apasionadamente antes de desaparecer. _¿Me seguirías hasta los confines de la tierra?_

_He conseguido lo que quería, y te hice caer _enamorado _de mí al mismo tiempo._

Cayó. Cayó tan duro y ahora dolía tanto. Una pesada sensación apretando en su pecho que había estado sintiendo dentro y fuera (más dentro que fuera) comenzó a volver a establecerse dentro cuando de pronto algo lo golpeó.

_He conseguido lo que quería,_ había dicho ella y un atisbo de preocupación se levantó en su mente. _¿Qué quería?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. Entonces sus ojos se ampliaron.

Sin una palabra, saltó de su silla y salió de la habitación, ignorando el sorprendido "¿Sasuke-kun?" de Sakura. Salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca de la Hokage y buscó frenéticamente en los estantes una vez, dos veces y estuvo tentado a buscar una tercera vez, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Apretó sus ojos y soltó un gruñido de frustración, aferrándose a la estantería más cercana hasta que la madera crujió dolorosamente en su piel. Frunció el ceño con fiereza y golpeó la pared tan duro que telarañas en las grietas salieron alrededor de la huella de sus nudillos cuando sus rodillas se debilitaron. Forzándose a levantarse, apretó sus puños y caminó de mala gana de vuelta a su oficina, tratando de respirar con la manera en que su pecho se contrajo con preocupación.

Su mente estaba dando vueltas, pensando en todas las posibilidades y escenarios que pudieran surgir debido al hecho de que _eso_ había desaparecido, y que medidas podía tomar para rectificar el problema. Él estaba tan preocupado y perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en su oficina, y Sakura estaba agarrando su brazo.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" estaba preguntando ella en un preocupado y ligeramente alarmante tono. "¿Qué pasó, Sasuke-kun?"

"El Pergamino Prohibido se ha ido." Respondió en una voz baja casi aturdida.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Pergamino Prohibido…?"

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la sangre golpeando en sus sienes. Tuvo que forzar a su voz pasar la dureza en su garganta. "El Pergamino Prohibido se ha ido." Graznó. "El que contenía el sello que el Yondaime usó para sellar al Kyuubi en Naruto; el que Naruto había estado buscando."

Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron en alarma, y su mano voló hacia su boca. "¡Sólo… sólo los Akatsuki están interesados en eso! ¡Eso significa que Naruto… Naruto…!"

El Rokudaime estaba en silencio, pero su rostro estaba elaborado y sus ojos oscurecidos con preocupación. Sakura lo miraba sin verlo. Su boca estaba moviéndose, pero ni una palabra estaba saliendo.

De repente, Sasuke sintió una débil señal de chakra cosquillear sus sentidos e inmediatamente se puso rígido, y su Sharingan ardió. Un bajo gruñido brotó de su garganta cuando permitió que un kunai volara de sus dedos para aterrizar a unos milímetros de la oscura forma ensombrecida de un cuervo que estaba tomando forma en la esquina de su escritorio. Ante sus ojos, el cuervo se formó, entonces rápidamente se transformó en la forma de un hombre usando un manto de cuello alto.

"Uchiha Itachi." Gruñó Sasuke en una voz llena de odio y desprecio. Junto a él, sabía que Sakura se había tensado con anticipación, y la sintió comenzar a moldear chakra. Miró con frialdad al hombre mayor delante de ellos. "Tienes mucho descaro al venir aquí. ¿Qué le has hecho a Naruto?"

"Otouto." Respondió Itachi con un rastro de fatiga en su voz generalmente suave. "Ahora no es el momento para pelear conmigo. Naruto-kun está en peligro."

Una parte subconsciente de Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Itachi sonaba un poco preocupado, pero la rabia hervía en sus venas, y sus manos crujieron con el chakra de un chidori. En un instante, él tenía su mano perforando el aire directamente donde Itachi había estado hace medio segundo. Se dio la vuelta y dejó que su hoja de chakra dispara donde Itachi se había agachado. El miembro de Akatsuki apenas logró evadirla de nuevo, y tuvo que girar fuera del alcance de los puños cargados de chakra de Sakura.

"¡Ahora no es el momento, otouto!" dijo Itachi de nuevo, un poco desesperado, cuando saltó hacia atrás del ataque combinado de los dos ninja furiosos. "¡Naruto-kun está en peligro!"

"¡Y tú eres el que la puso en peligro, bastardo!" gritó Sakura, Itachi desapareció y aterrizando su puño en la pared en su lugar, la cual se agrietó y cayó ante la fuerza de su golpe.

Sasuke no detuvo sus furiosos ataques, y tampoco Sakura lo hizo, incluso aunque él se dio cuenta de que Itachi simplemente estaba esquivando y no atacando de vuelta. La oficina del Rokudaime se fue convirtiendo en una zona de guerra. "Quédate fuera de esto, Sakura." Siseó cuando se desvió pasándola mientras trataban de barrer las piernas de Itachi debajo de él. Por el rabillo de su ojo notó la llegada de varios escuadrones ANBU, algunos de los cuales podía sentir más que ver. Rodearon la oficina – afuera de la puerta y afuera de las ventanas – pero no interfirieron.

"¡En tus sueños, Uchiha!" gritó Sakura de vuelta para ser escuchada por encima del crujido del escritorio de Sasuke, el cual ella acababa de astillar. "¡Naruto es mi amiga también!"

"¡Sasuke! ¡Detén esto y escucha!" Itachi alzó un poco su voz para ser escuchado sobre los crujidos de los muebles rotos y crepitaciones de chakra. "¡No me hagas usar el Tsukiyomi en ti! ¡Naruto-kun necesita nuestra ayuda!"

El Uchiha más joven lo miró acaloradamente. "¿Por qué no estás dando lo máximo, Itachi?" escupió Sasuke, su Sharingan girando con furia. "¡No te atrevas a hablar de Naruto! ¡Tú y tu grupo de locos son los que la pusieron en peligro en primer lugar! ¡Voy a derrotarte, entonces vas a decirme dónde está ella, luego voy a matarte!"

Sakura se agachó por debajo del puño de Sasuke. "Comunicativo de repente, ¿no?." Ella murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke escuchara. Él la ignoró y soltó un grito frustrado de rabia, que repitió en su mente Sasuke interno, y rápidamente hizo los sellos para un jutsu Katon. Inhaló y estuvo cerca de soplar cuando una fuerte y enojada voz gritó "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Sasuke casi se ahogó con la respiración que estaba sosteniendo y sintió su garganta arder un poco mientras tosía algo de humo. Su cabeza se giró en la dirección de donde venía la voz una vez que vio que Itachi se había enderezado con evidente respeto y sumisión una vez que la voz habló.

Tsunade estaba de pie en lo que quedaba de la puerta, medió bloqueada por dos ANBU que patéticamente trataban de sostenerla. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas y estaba mirando con furia a los tres ninja que estaban adentro de lo que una vez fue la oficina del Rokudaime. Cuando su mirada cayó sobre Itachi, Sasuke vio sus ojos marrones ampliarse, luego entrecerrarse, y ella se puso tensa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Uchiha Itachi?" preguntó en un bajo y peligroso tono sarcástico.

Para sorpresa de todos, Itachi se inclinó rápidamente. "Godaime-sama." Dijo a toda prisa pero con respeto. "ANBU 484 informando. Misión 25272."

Tsunade parpadeó como búho antes de que algo pareciera hacer click y sus ojos se ampliaron una fracción. Su expresión se endureció. "La voluntad del fuego ha sido pasada." Dijo ella con claridad, y miró expectante a Itachi, ignorando la mirada de confusión de Sakura y los propios ojos entrecerrados de Sasuke y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

"Junko gritó su nombre mientras él la embestía en el colchón." Respondió Itachi de manera sucinta y con un rostro perfectamente recto y serio, mirando a Tsunade a los ojos. Sasuke parpadeó, Sasuke interno se quedó boquiabierto, y Sakura dejaba caer la mandíbula.

"¡Esa es una línea de Icha Icha!" exclamó Sakura a nadie en particular. Tsunade arqueó una ceja a su aprendiz, entonces rodó sus ojos. Sakura se sonrojó.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu sensei lee libros pervertidos que tu compañero de equipo escribe." Tsunade murmuró. Negó con su cabeza y miró a Itachi de nuevo. Apretó su quijada con fuerza antes de continuar. "Así que eras tú…"

Itachi asintió brevemente. Él dijo, "Godaime-sama, reclamó emergencia."

Sasuke no pudo soportarlo. "¿Qué está pasando?" exigió con enojo, y junto a él Sakura asintió en silencio en acuerdo.

"No hay tiempo para explicar, Uchiha." Respondió Tsunade si volverse hacia Sasuke. "Uchiha, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?" preguntó a Itachi. "¿Tendrá algo que ver con esto?" ella levantó su mano, y el collar del Shodai colgaba de sus dedos.

Sakura ahogó un gritó. "¡Eso es… eso es de Naruto!"

Tsunade asintió con seriedad, y Sasuke sintió como si una bola de plomo hubiera caído en su estómago. "Lo encontré en mi escritorio minutos antes de que ustedes decidieran remodelar la oficina de Uchiha. Había una nota diciendo 'Parece que no estaba destinado a ser. Lo siento, obaachan.' Sólo una persona se atreve a llamarme así."

"Naruto." Dijo Sakura en una voz firme. Sasuke apretó sus puños.

Tsunade asintió. Sasuke pudo decir que ella estaba preocupada. "¿Cuál es la emergencia, Uchiha?"

Los ojos de Itachi flachearon brevemente antes regresar a su estado sin emoción, y aunque Sasuke no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que todavía podía recordar los signos reveladores que significaban que Itachi estaba preocupado, y podía verlos ahora.

"Naruto-kun está en peligro," dijo rápidamente. "Ella llevó el Pergamino Prohibido al Líder hace tres días, y el Líder planea comenzar la extracción mañana. No puedo recuperar a Naruto-kun sin colocarnos a ambos en peligro, así como no puedo predecir cómo actuará Naruto-kun, y yo mismo no soy rival para _todos_ los miembros restantes de Akatsuki a la vez, reducidos como pueden estar."

Los ojos de Sasuke se habían cerrado durante la explicación de Itachi y ahora estaban cerrados con fuerza. Sus puños apretados temblaban y su estómago se retorcía en preocupación por Naruto. ¡En qué había estado pensando! ¿En realidad hacer del Pergamino un regalo para su futuro asesinato? Pero Naruto realmente no pondría al Kyuubi a disposición de Akatsuki así, ¿verdad? Sasuke interno tiró de su cabello imaginario con ansiedad. ¡Algo no estaba sumando! Él no podía creer que Naruto haría eso, a pesar de la forma en que ella había actuado hace tres noches; a pesar de los hechos mirándolo a la cara directamente.

"Sakura." Dijo en una autoritaria voz baja. Sakura inmediatamente reconoció el tono y espetó para atención.

"¡Rokudaime-sama!" fue la respuesta enérgica.

"Reúne a los 11 de Konoha que todavía estén en la aldea. Tenlos equipados y listos en la puerta principal en quince minutos." Ordenó, y Sakura asintió.

"¡Hai!" ella desapareció de la habitación con un shunshin. Sasuke formó una serie de rápidos sellos de mano, y un ANBU apareció delante de él y cayó en una rodilla.

"Consigue a los escuadrones 7, 11 y 12 equipados y listos para marcharse – puerta principal, en quince minutos."

"¡Hai!" respondió el ANBU y desapareció. Sasuke dio un tembloroso suspiro y se volvió al otro moreno, sus ojos helados.

"No confió en ti," dijo sin rodeos, y en un tono frío. "Y hay algo que está pasando aquí que yo obviamente he sido dejado de lado, y voy a obtener la verdad de ti más tarde. Pero Naruto viene primero."

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos en los de Sasuke.

"Jiraiya fue a Amegakure ayer," dijo Tsunade con preocupación, no hablando particularmente a ningún hermano, pero Itachi se volvió hacia ella. "Él dijo que iba a reunir información del líder de Akatsuki…"

"Un grave error, Godaime-sama." Le dijo Itachi, sus ojos entrecerrándose. "Pain – el líder de Akatsuki – causa que la lluvia continuamente caiga en Amegakure para que cualquier chakra desconocido que entre ilegalmente sea detectado a la vez."

Tsunade frunció el ceño con preocupación. "Ese viejo idiota…"

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron con determinación. "No hay tiempo que perder." Dijo. "Necesitamos a ambos idiotas de vuelta. Reunámonos en la puerta. Sakura debe tener a los amigos de Naruto allí por ahora."

Itachi asintió, al igual que Tsunade. "Iré también." Dijo Tsunade en una voz que no invitaba argumentos. "No pregunten. Si alguien fuera a quedarse, sería el Rokudaime. Pero sé sin duda que nada podrá mantenerte aquí mientras Naruto está en peligro allí afuera. Es lo mismo para mí – tengo _dos_ idiotas para preocuparme."

El Rokudaime no parecía feliz ya que había estado a punto de pedirle que se quedara. Pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Konoha fácilmente podía designar otro Hokage, pero si no enviaban a sus mejores ahora, no habría Konoha para defender si Akatsuki seguía su trayecto. Él frunció el ceño pero asintió, entonces invocó otro ANBU.

"¡Rokudaime-sama!" El ninja apareció en una rodilla delante de Sasuke.

"La Godaime y yo vamos a salir en una misión secreta de emergencia. Dile al Comandante ANBU que asuma el liderazgo hasta que regresemos. En su defecto, el comando va Hatake Kakashi si él regresa. Si nadie de nosotros regresa, el Comandante esta para asumir el liderazgo completo en espera del nombramiento del próximo Hokage." Mandó Sasuke. El hombre asintió brevemente y desapareció.

Sasuke asintió a Tsunade y a Itachi, y desapareció con un shunshin hacia la puerta principal. Cuando apareció, Itachi y Tsunade aparecieron no un segundo después.

Sasuke asintió brevemente al grupo que estaba reunido delante de él a la pálida luz de la luna. Itachi avanzó junto a él y pudo sentir los destellos de intento asesino cuando la tenue luz reveló el rostro del hombre, pero nadie se movió. Sakura probablemente los había preparado para su presencia.

"Les informaré brevemente de la situación: Los Akatsuki tienen a Naruto, y tienen el Pergamino Prohibido. Nuestra información dice que comenzaran la extracción del bijuu mañana. Y nos hemos enterado recientemente que Jiraiya está en Amegakure también, y es potencialmente peligroso." Sasuke miró al grupo de rostros sobrios. Hyuuga Neji y Hinata, Inuzuka, Tenten, Rock Lee y Maito Gai, Nara y 12 rostros animales enmascarados. El trio de amigos más jóvenes de Naruto – el nieto del Sandaime y sus dos amigos – también estaban allí. Kakashi de pie junto a Sakura y un hombre de cabello negro que Sakura llamaba Yamato-taichou, cuyo nombre (de acuerdo a su expediente) era Tenzou.

"Nuestro principal objetivo traer de vuelta a Naruto, Jiraiya y el Pergamino Prohibido. Hyuuga Hinata localizara y recuperara el Pergamino. Inuzuka y Tsunade-sama localizaran y recuperaran a Jiraiya. Kakashi y Yamato localizaran y recuperaran a Naruto. El resto correrá en interferencia y distracción. El combate es inevitable, pero tan pronto como los objetivos estén asegurados, los recuperadores se reunirán en el puesto de Konoha en la frontera de Konoha-Ame. El resto se irá después de que los objetivos hayan sido movidos de forma segura y se reagruparan en el puesto designado. Si logran derribar a un miembro de Akatsuki – mucho mejor, pero permanezcan con vida. Serán necesarios para hacer frente a las repercusiones de esta misión." Él no preguntó si alguien quería retirarse – habría sido una pregunta inútil. Él asintió una vez.

"Muy bien. Itachi conducirá. Tsunade-sama, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato y Gai estarán en la parte trasera. Formación de doble fila. Especialistas en ofensiva al frente, defensiva al medio." El rostro de Sasuke se estableció en una expresión dura y determinada. "Vamos a traer a Naruto de vuelta. ¡Adelante!"


End file.
